Lies in the truth
by TheFictionDreamer
Summary: She tilted her head and looked him in the eyes. A light red began to spread in Hikaru's cheeks. She looked so cute. He shook his head and tried to gain sense back. "I really like you!" He said and tried to sound strong
1. Sweet dreams

**Hey. ;)**

**This is my first fanfic ever. So I'm really excited to see, if anyone out there will like it. **

** Please let me know. I'll love to hear. :)**

* * *

Chapter one.

Hikaru ran his hand through his orange brown hair, and felt how he got more and more nervous. Him and Haruhi stood alone on top off a hill, and looked at the horizon. She looked _so_ beautiful in the light from the sunset.

Her short hair swung around her cheekbones, and her white dress fluttered around her long legs. It took his breath away.

"I have never seen something so beautiful!" Haruhi said and stared at the sunset.

"Me neither!" Hikaru exclaimed, but he wasn't talking about the sunset. He actually didn't look much at it.

"Maybe we should get the others, I want them to see it too!" She said, and a dazing smile lit upon her face. Hikaru had to look away. Why did she do this to him, couldn't she realize how she affected him?

"Well…?" She said and tried to look him in the eyes.

"Um" Hikaru mumbled.

"I'll just go get them!" Haruhi said and was about to leave. But in that moment Hikaru gripped her hand.

"Wha-" She began, but Hikaru lifted a finger, to make her silent.

"Haruhi!" He began and finally took her gaze.

She tilted her head and looked him in the eyes. A light red began to spread in Hikaru's cheeks. She looked so cute!

He shook his head and tried to gain sense back.

"I really like you!" He said and tried to sound strong.

"I like you too… you're a good friend!" She said and gave him a little smile.

"Oh… friend…" He said and let go of her arm, "That wasn't what I meant!"

"Then what _did_ you mean?" She said and stepped a little closer.

Hikaru stepped a little closer too and his head began to spin when he smelled her scent. His courage began to build, and he held her dazing gaze.

"I … Love you!" He whispered.

"Oh Hikaru!" Haruhi said and took his hand, "I love you too!"

Hikaru smiled and couldn't stop looking at her pretty face. Her cheeks had gotten a bit off red in them and he just wanted to embrace her and never let go again.

She closed her eyes and he knew what she wanted. His heart pumped in his chest, when he leaned a little forward. His lips were centimeters from her, when an annoying voice broke through.

"HIKARU!" It said, "WAKE UP!"

* * *

Hikaru's eyes shout open, and a flow off disappointment ran through him. He had been dreaming.

Kaoru stared down at him.

"We're going to be late!" He said and handed the school uniform to his identical brother. Hikaru received it with a moan.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked confussed. He could read Hikaru like an open book.

"I had a … good dream!" Hikaru mumbled.

"About Haruhi!" Kaoru said. It wasn't a question, but a determination.

Hikaru felt his cheeks get warm.

"Don't get embarrassed … It's just me you're talking to!" Kaoru mumbled.

"I can't help it!" Hikaru said, "Every time she gets too close - or look cute, I just randomly blush… I have _never_ blushed over a girl before!"

"Did she come close and looked cute in your dream?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah… she did!" Hikaru mumbled and had to look away again. Kaoru made a little laugh in disappointment.

"Oh Hikaru," He began, "Why do you keep torturing yourself? Just ask her out again. She'll never know what you feel if you don't tell her… and soon, because I think Tamaki have a crush on her too!"

"I know!" Hikaru said and made an angrily face.

"Tell her today!" Kaoru demanded, "We're in the same class, Hikaru … pull her away somehow!"

Hikaru didn't answer. He knew Kaoru was right, he had to _act fast_.

* * *

The brown haired girl rushed through the streets, wearing a boys uniform. She was _so_ late, and her father didn't own a car. Her books slammed against her back, and it was starting to hurt a bit, but she didn't have time to care about that.

Haruhi Fujioka. She was an honor student on Ouran high school. She had always put her homework first. She was smart. She knew she was smart, but she also knew that her grades were dropping … a lot.

She knew that she speeded too much time with her club. The Ouran Host club. She sighted. It wasn't really her fault; she had been dragged into that club, against her will.

She didn't have anything against the Host club, not at all, she loved all her friends there. She just found it, very time participating to be there.

Finally she could see the school. She was totally out of breath.

She had to rest by the door. She had gained a little time before class started, so she didn't have to run anymore, but she _would have to,_ if she didn't start walking.

"Haruhi?" A familiar voice said behind her.

"What Sempai!" She said (**I didn't know if it spells 'Sempai' or 'Senpai', but bear with me)**. She turned to look at the blond male that were sending her a great smile, witch would have made any other girl at school melt.

"You don't use to be late!" He said questioning.

"I know," She just said, unable to say a long sentence, because of the run.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Tamaki asked.

"No, then _you'll_ be late for _your_ class" Haruhi said and straighten up. Tamaki looked at her in disappointment. She was so cute and independent.

"I'll see you after class then!" He said and smiled.

"Yeah…" Haruhi answered and smiled a little. But even though it was a little smile, it made Tamaki's heart skip a beat. He was grateful that Haruhi wore boy's clothes, or else every male at the school would have tried to get her.

Haruhi gave him one last glare and then she went off. She liked Tamaki a lot; she didn't doubt that he would be there for her, whenever she needed him.

But of course she was sure that all from the host club, would be there for her. She smiled to herself. She hadn't felt this _wanted_, since Arai in middle school.

She thought about all the friends she had made in the host club. Tamaki of course. Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, Kyouya-sempai, Hikaru and Kaoru.

She stopped in the middle of the hall. She had felt weird around Hikaru since the date. But she hadn't talked with him about it, he would just think she was crazy. She felt weird around him, like he was different from all the other guys she was around. Haruhi shook her head, and hurried to class.

* * *

**It's not that long, but i'm just getting started. :) **

**Please review and tell me if I should continue... I really don't know. **


	2. Kaoru's plan!

**Hey. ;)**

**Here you have the second chapter of the fanfic. Remember to tell me what you think. :D**

* * *

Chapter two.

Hikaru nervously tapped his fingers against the wooden table. The teacher explained something, but he didn't listen at all. He was too distracted, by the girl in front of his table. She took notes. So cute!

He laid his head in the palm, and kept staring at her.

"You know, that's pretty distracting!" Haruhi mumbled, and he quickly woke up. He realized, that she looked right at him, from the corner of her eyes.

"Wh-What?" He exclaimed.

"Stop staring, I can't concentrate!" She whispered.

"Oh… sorry!" He mumbled awkwardly and looked down at his own notes, he had only written his name. He peeked at Haruhi's, and saw two papers filled with notes. He signed.

This was supposed to be the day, were he finally told her how he felt!

That he had been madly in love with her, since … he couldn't even remember when. Maybe when Arai had stepped into the restaurant and given Haruhi _that_ stare. Or maybe when they had eaten that ice cream on the date.

He blushed.

_Stop that_! He screamed at himself, _don't blush in public!_

He felt an elbow in the side, and turned to look at Kaoru next to him.

His twin handed him a note without looking at him, so the teacher wouldn't notice.

Hikaru opened it and read the well-known letters.

_**Follow my lead, okay!**_

That's all it said. Hikaru tried to catch his brother's gaze, but Kaoru just send him a crooked smile.

"What are you planning Kao-"

"Mr. Hitachiin!" The teacher interrupted him.

"Sorry," Hikaru mumbled.

The teacher turned at wrote something on the blackboard. Kaoru pocked him under the table again, and gave him a look that said: _Now!_

"OUCH!" Kaoru yelled and hugged his stomach in pain.

Everyone in class turned around and looked at him. The teacher even stopped writing and glared at him. Hikaru looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked without a clue.

"I think I'm sick!" Kaoru said, and made his best _I-am-sick_ voice.

"Oh…" Hikaru said, still confused, but he tried to understand, "What can I do for you?" He asked and took both Kaoru's hands. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, and knew that all the girls in class held their breath.

"I don't know if I'll make it!" Kaoru whispered breathless.

"NO, I'll help you! You'll be alright!" Hikaru said and tears ran to his eyes.

All girls in class made a little scream and blushed, except Haruhi. She just looked at them, like it was a daily routine (Witch it were).

"Excuse me!" The teacher said, and all the glitter around the twins died, "could the _not-sick _one of you, follow the _sick_ one of you, to the nurse. I have a class to teach!"

Hikaru and Kaoru didn't even bother telling her, witch one's witch. They had stopped caring about being called: _you_! Or, _The one at the right_, or something like that.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru. What was his twin doing?

He helped Kaoru get up from his chair.

"Drop me" Kaoru whispered to Hikaru.

"Wha-" But before he knew, Kaoru feel and slammed against the floor, "KAORU!"

"I – I'm dizzy!" Kaoru whispered. The whole class focused at them again, even Haruhi looked worried now. _She looked cute when she was worried_.

Hikaru hurried down and helped his brother sit up again. He actually got a little worried, even though he knew Kaoru was acting, but the fall must have hurt a bit.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed and all the girls stared at them again.

"Maybe I need more support!" Kaoru whispered, but high enough that the whole class heard.

"I'll help!" A girl yelled.

"Thank you a lot!" Kaoru said dazing and the girl made a little scream, "But I think I'll like Haruhi's help!"

Now Hikaru understood. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, but he shook it away immediately.

The girl looked disappointed.

"Could you come see me at the host club later?" Kaoru asked the girl, and she made a wide smile and nodded. Her friends around her looked jealous.

Haruhi looked at the twins in confusion. Why had they turned a _guest _down?

Kaoru reached out for Haruhi and she saw no other way then to obey.

Hikaru took Kaoru's arm around the waist, but Haruhi was so small that she had to take his arm, around her small shoulders.

All eyes were on them, until the door slammed behind them.

"Okay guys, what's the catch?" Haruhi immediately asked, when she was sure no one would hear them.

"What catch?" The twins said at the same time.

"I see you two act _everyday_, obviously I can see the differences!" She said and tried to find something in their eyes.

"So you _do _watch us?" The twins said, and gave her their identical smiles.

"Oh, quit it!" She mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"I really am felling sick!" Kaoru said, "I think I have a cold!"

"I though your stomach hurt, and you felt dizzy!" Haruhi said suspiciously.

"It's a seriously cold!" Kaoru said.

"It's only for the rich!" Hikaru explained.

"A commoner like _you_ wouldn't know of it!" Kaoru ended.

Haruhi just ignored the last comment.

_Stupid boys_, she though,_ what are they up to? Some host thing?

* * *

_

"I'll be right back, you two stay here and wait for me!" Kaoru said and followed the nurse inside the nursing room.

"Hurry!" Haruhi said, "We'll miss a lot of class!"

Kaoru nodded and gave Hikaru a bright smile. Hikaru looked away and sat on the waiting bench. Luckily there was no one waiting. Haruhi sat next to him with a sigh.

"Anything wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm just behind with my studies!" Haruhi explained.

"Your grades are higher then anyone in the host club!" Hikaru said confused.

"But I'm an honor student … it's a privilege for me to _even be here_, I should take it more seriously!" She said and looked down.

Hikaru got nervous. He wanted to comfort her, but he was really bad at it. He tried to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll catch up, you're smart!" He said.

Haruhi smiled to him, she didn't want to tell him that it was because of the host club. She could see that he really tried to make her feel better.

"Thanks Hikaru!" She said and held his gaze. Hikaru suddenly forgot how to breathe and made an awkward gasp.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "Are you feeling sick too?"

"N-no!" Hikaru said and had to look away. She was so clueless that it almost scared him sometimes. She was brilliant at studies, and she knew just what to say, but when it came to _romance_ she was such an idiot.

He had to make it easy for her to understand.

"Ha- Haruhi!" He said nervously and his eyes flicked.

"Yes" She asked, still looking at him.

"You know…" He began and tried to meet her chocolate-brown eyes, "Did you know … I" The well-known blush appeared in his cheeks.

"What do I know?" She asked.

"Di– Did you know that the onion is named after the Latin word meaning 'large pearl'!" He shook out.

"What?"

He slammed his teeth together, so hard that it almost hurt. So the blush grew even larger, in embarrassment.

"I didn't know that" Haruhi said and couldn't help smiling, "Do you have a lot of those facts?"

"I – I just thought you should know!" Hikaru mumbled, but quickly regretted he had even opened his mouth. Haruhi stared at him in amusement.

"Excuse me!" Hikaru said and jumped up from his chair.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi said surprised, did the tall boy actually run away? "Where are you going?"

Hikaru didn't even hear her, he was to busy yelling at himself in his head.

"HIKARU!" Haruhi yelled after him, but he had already disappeared around the corner.

"What was his hurry?" someone suddenly said. Haruhi turned her head, and saw Tamaki, holding a stable of books.

"I think I offended him somehow!" Haruhi said quietly.

"Don't worry, he'll be good again soon!" Tamaki said.

"I guess," Haruhi mumbled, "What are you holding?"

"Some books… they are for the nurse!" He said and sat the books down, "Why are you here? Your not sick are you?"

"No, _Kaoru_ got sick, so me and Hikaru helped him out!" She explained, "But then Hikaru told me something about an onion and … ran!"

"Onion?" Tamaki asked surprised.

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's weird!" Tamaki said and sat beside her, "Hey, by the way, are you free today?"

"I think so… why?"

Tamaki used his most charming smile and took her hand in his.

In that second the door opened and Kaoru came out with a smile on his face.

"Will you go out with me, Haruhi?" Tamaki said.

Kaoru's smile slowly faded away and he stared at them shock.

_What was going on? _He thought, _Hikaru you idiot. Where are you?

* * *

_

**Yeah! That was chapter two. Hope you liked and please review. :D**


	3. Phonecall

**Hey. ;)**

**Here's my 3. chapter of the fanfic. Enjoy and please tell me what you think. :)**

**And thank you SO much for all your awesome reviews, they make me so happy. :3**

* * *

Chapter 3.

"What? With Tamaki?" Hikaru said surprised.

"Yes! How could you be so _reckless_? And run away!" Kaoru asked and closed his eyes in irritation, "I smashed my head in the floor, for _this_?"

Hikaru looked shameful, at the patch Kaoru had on his forehead because of him. He had gotten it when he had _fainted _in class. Hikaru opened his mouth to apologize, but Kaoru lifted a finger to stop him.

"Just –" Kaoru began, still with his eyes closed, "Just _call_ her okay!"

Kaoru opened his eyes, to check if Hikaru nodded.

"Fine, I'll call her!" Hikaru mumbled and scratched the back of his head.

"Good!" Kaoru said, smiled and embraced his brother, "Sorry I was so harsh!" He whispered and held his brother for a couple of seconds.

"It's fine!" Hikaru mumbled and hugged his brother tightly.

That was something Kaoru would miss, to have his brother to himself. Haruhi would defiantly like Hikaru when she realized his qualities, and then they would be together. Just the two of them.

But Kaoru didn't mind, he had had Hikaru to himself for _so_ long, it's was time he let go too- Hikaru needed someone to love him, not like a brother, but something more. Something Kaoru could never give him.

* * *

Hikaru stood outside the house. He held the phone in one hand, and stared at the little screen. He had pressed her number, but hadn't called yet.

_Do it now! NOW!_ He yelled at himself in his head, _just call her, you sissy! NOW!_

He closed his eyes and counted to ten. _I can do this! I can do this!_

"Hallo?" A voice said from the phone.

"OH SNAP!" Hikaru exclaimed. He had called her by mistake. He hurried the phone to his ear, "Yeah, yes, hello!" He breathed out.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi's voice said confused, "Why are you calling all of a sudden?"

"I just wanted to … talk!" He mumbled, tried to say simple things, so he wouldn't mess it up _like last time_.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Haruhi asked.

That took Hikaru off guard. What _did_ he want to talk about? He tried to come up with something fast, but he was totally blank.

But defiantly not about onions.

Haruhi could hear the tense in Hikaru's voice. He obviously had something on his mind, but why didn't he talk with Kaoru about it?

"Hikaru?" She tried.

"Ye-Yeah!" Hikaru said, with a shaking voice.

"I'm actually heading for the supermarket right now, but could I call you back?" She asked and went to the kitchen to check what they needed.

"Yes, that's fine!" Hikaru said, almost relived, "When'll you call me?"

"I only need a few things, so in minutes!" She said. She heard Hikaru agree, and then they said their goodbye.

Haruhi put her cellphone in her pocket. She wore girls-clothes when she wasn't at school. The only boy-clothes she wore, were her uniform. She probably should buy some more.

She graphed her key's and jacket on the way out. Her dad wasn't home, he was working late again, but she was sure he would like a homemade meal, when he came home.

When she locked the door behind her, she realized that it had become a bit gloomy and dark outside.

She better hurry, or the store will close.

She began to run through the streets. On her way she passed some boy's that stood and smoked. They glared at her, with disgusting looks.

She didn't even bother look at them, she was in a hurry. She could see the store now, and luckily there was still light in the windows. She had made it.

* * *

Hikaru sat in a chair and stared at the phone, witch lay on the table. He _wouldn't _be taken by surprise anymore!When she called again he would lift the phone, be come and ask about ... things.

Kaoru sat on the other side of the table and looked at his brother. They only said few words to each other, and Hikaru's eyes never left the phone on the table.

After a while, Kaoru felt that he _had_ to say something.

"Um… Hikaru?" He began and Hikaru nodded without moving his gaze, "You know, dad send us a present right… for tomorrow!"

"Oh did he?" Hikaru said, "So he actually remember that we exist?"

"Yeah … it's two scooters!" Kaoru said, "Their pretty cool, we could maybe take a test drive tomorrow, they're right out in the garage! Your in?"

"Yes, let do that!" Hikaru mumbled.

Kaoru didn't say more. He felt really left out. He hadn't felt so lonely in a long time.

"I'll be right back" He whispered and hurried out of the room.

Hikaru finally took his eyes from the phone, and looked after his brother.

_Was he hanging his head? _He asked himself, _Nah… that was probably nothing._

_

* * *

_

Haruhi was finally done with the shopping. She held two bags, filled up with many products. Haruhi couldn't help smiling, she had gotten discount on the vegetables, and so she could afford a whole tuna.

She walked down the street with a huge smile on her face. Then she remembers Hikaru. She had promised to call in minutes, but the shop had just had **_so_** many treats today, she should probably call him now.

She found a bench and carefully placed her bags on it.

She dialed his number and waited.

After only the first ring, the phone was answered.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru's voice said.

"That was fast," Haruhi laughed.

Hikaru was so glad she had called, he almost thought she had forgotten him.

"Yeah I know!" He answered her question. He had had lot of time to prepare for this phone call, he had even thought about subjects he could talk about.

"Sorry it took so long," Haruhi began, "The supermarket had so many good groceries today!"

"Oh … that's nice!" He answered, "So … um … are you ready for the test on Friday?" he said, trying to start the conversation.

"Almost… I think I have this one!" She said happily. Hikaru made a little smile, and listen quietly when she told about her studies. He didn't really listen to the words; he just enjoyed hearing her voice.

"Do you think I overdid it?" She ended, and Hikaru had to wake up.

"Yeah sure!" He answered; he hadn't heard the question at all.

"Hmm… guess your right!" She mumbled, "Maybe Tamaki will help me study tomorrow!"

Hikaru _heard that_, and went silent for a second.

"Hikaru? Are you there?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure … What are you and Tamaki doing _tomorrow_!" He asked sadly.

"He asked me on a date, so I guess we're going on one!" Haruhi said awkwardly. Hikaru sighed. Yes … that was right, Kaoru _had_ told him about that. It was _his_ entire _fault_. What had he been doing?

Suddenly He heard a weird scratchy sound in the phone.

"Haruhi?" He asked.

"Sorry Hikaru, I have to hang up!" She mumbled, he was sure he heard a little unease in her voice. He didn't like that!

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it!" She said quietly.

"_Hey babe!_" He heard in the background.

"What? Wait, who is that?" Hikaru asked.

"I – I have to hang up now Hikaru!" Haruhi said and this time he was sure. Something was wrong. He heard a lot of voices in the background.

"Haruhi! WAIT HARUHI!" He yelled, but she had already hung up. He sat with the dead phone in the hand, and listed to the silent _beep … beep …_

_

* * *

_

Haruhi hurried to hide her phone away and took her bags in a rush. It was the guy's from before, those who had smoked and stared at her.

They came right at her, but she didn't intent to stay and listen to them.

"Where are you going?" One of them yelled after her. She didn't answer she just kept walking.

"She's scared of us!" Another one laughed.

"HEY! Don't be scared of us!" Someone shouted after her. She kept walking, but they had already catches up with her.

* * *

**I still haven't figured out what'll happen next. But stay tuned. :D And please Review. **


	4. Stranger

**Hey. ;) **

**This chapter took me more time. It's nothing like the rest, but I hope you'll like it. **

**And once again, thank's for the awesome reviews. ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4.

"Hey wait a second, girly!" One of the boys said, and lay a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, " Why don't you come with us?"

"Thanks, but I'm in a hurry!" Haruhi mumbled and shook his hand of.

* * *

At home Hikaru finally woke up. Haruhi was in trouble, what was he sitting here for? He rushed up and began to run.

In the hall he met Kaoru.

"Where's the fire?" Kaoru asked with a smile.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed, "Where did you say the scooters were?"

* * *

"Why don't you come with us?" Another guy asked, "We have money, and good looks! What do you say?"

All _seven_ guys laughed.

"No, thanks!" Haruhi said and tried to walk away again, but this time the boy graphed her arm and held her back. She tried to struggle, but he just tighten his grip.

"Let go!" Haruhi exclaimed, while trying to push him away.

"Your really pretty!" He whispered and all his friends whistled.

Haruhi could smell his breath. He smelled of alcohol and cigarettes.

"What about a kiss honey!" He said, and his breath slammed against her face.

She tried to hit him, but he held her to tight.

His lips were centimeters from her face, when she suddenly heard running steps. She tried to see who it was, but couldn't move.

The guys' lips reached hers and she made a whine in discomfort.

But he suddenly let go, and feel to the ground.

She jumped a few steps back and looked down at him. He held around his head and swore in pain. who had hit him? She looked up and saw a silhouette a few feet away.

"Haven't you guys any manners?" The silhouettes voice said. The voice was cool and controllable.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the guys yelled, "Her boyfriend?"

"I'm not!" The voice just said and stepped a little forward, so the view became clear, "I'm just a stranger passing by!" He stepped out in the light and his face became clear. His hair was black as the night and had a few spikes, and his eyes were crystal blue and serious. He threw a stone up and down in his hand; it must have been one of those, he had thrown on the guy.

"Let the girl go!" He said with a stronger voice.

The guy that had been hit by the stone rushed to his feet, and stared at the stranger.

"And if we don't?" He asked threatening.

"I didn't give you a choice!" The boys with the blue eyes said and stopped throwing the stone in his hand.

"You punk!" The guy yelled and ran over to hit the boy. But then something strange happened. In a split-second the guy that was running, suddenly was on the ground.

"Run stupid girl!" The boy said. He stood right next to the guy on the ground. Had he hit him? Haruhi hadn't seen any movement.

"Thank you…"

"Takao Sachiko" He ended her sentence, when another guy came running against him. This time Haruhi saw what happened. The boy named Takao slipped his hand under the against-coming guy and swept him of his feet, before he even had the time to even raise his hand.

But she didn't waste anymore time. She began to run. One of the guys from the gang ran after her.

"Damn it!" She heard from Takao, he had too many to deal with to help her.

She threw her bag of groceries (With a deep sigh) and ran as fast as she could. She ran around a corner, but the guy was faster. He graphed her wrist and threw her to the ground as hard as he could.

"You little slut!" He said through his teeth.

Then they both heard another sound.

From an engine?

"HARUHI!" Hikaru yelled and jumped of his scooter, without even stopping.

The guy hesitated for a moment, but then he smiled.

"So maybe _your_ the boyfr-" He didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence, before Hikaru slammed him to the ground.

He punched him so hard, that his nose began to bleed after the first hit.

Hikaru knelled down beside the guy, and lifted his hand for another hit.

"Hikaru! HIKARU Relax!" Haruhi yelled, and tried to stop Hikarus punches, that landed one after one in the guys face.

_He hurt her!_ It screamed in Hikaru's head, while he punched the guy harder and harder, _He threw her to the ground! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! _

"Hikaru! I beg you! Stop!" Haruhi yelled and reached for Hikaru's arm, but he didn't listen. Even though the guy already was unconscious.

"HIKARU!" Haruhi screamed and threw her hands around his neck.

Hikaru stopped. Taken of guard.

Haruhi embraced him and forced his hands away.

His breathings were irregular and his hands hang in the air.

"Enough!" Haruhi whispered and tighten her grip around his neck. He stared right forward and his eyes flickered a bit.

"Girl!" a voice broke through the air.

Haruhi moved away from Hikaru and stepped a few steps against the voice.

Hikaru woke up too and stood up, so he could hurry in front of Haruhi, to protect her again.

"What are you-" Haruhi began.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt her. I just wanted to see that she was okay!" Takao said and made a wide smile, "I'm glad you came!"He said to Hikaru.

Hikaru didn't know how to response to that. He had never seen this boy before.

"What are you name?" Hikaru just said, without moving away from Haruhi.

"My name is Takao Sachiko, nice to meet you Kaoru Hitachiin!" He greeted.

"My name is Hikaru Hitachiin," Hikaru said, "My twin's name is Kaoru!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Takao said with a laugh, "It was a 50/50 guess!"

"You still didn't tell me how you know _our_ names!" Hikaru said.

"Let's keep it like that!" Takao just said and turned his attention to Haruhi, "I _am_ really happy, that you're save Haruhi Fujioka!"

Haruhi made a little jump in surprise, when he said her name too. Maybe someone would know Hikaru and Kaoru, when their mom was a famous fashion designer, but _her_? How did this strange boy know _her_ name?

"Excuse-" Haruhi began, but when she looked after him again, he was gone.

_What a strange boy_, she thought.

* * *

**Yes, that was my story-turning chapter. :)**

**hope you liked and please review. :D**


	5. The date

**Hey. ;) **

**Here you have the next chapter. Tamaki and Haruhi's date, what'll happen? :)**

**I was asked in the reviews, to make longer chapters, so this is a bit longer then the other's. Hope you'll like. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 5.

"Hikaru! You have been in bed the whole morning!" Kaoru complained and shook his brother.

"I'm not feeling good!" Hikaru growled. He really didn't feel good, but not because he was ill, but because Haruhi and Tamaki had a date today, and that was WAY MORE terrible then to be sick.

All because he said _that_ stupid line; _did you know an onion comes from the Latin word ´large pearl´? _

He hit his head in the pillow, just by the thought of that embarrassing moment.

"Hikaru," Kaoru mumbled and looked down, "I – Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, I'm not in a talking-mood!" Hikaru mumbled, and tried to hide his face.

"Well... then – I'll just," Kaoru didn't know what to say; he just signed and closed the door after him.

_I'm such a jerk_, Hikaru thought to himself and sat up to look after Kaoru, _This was the day were they should be together, not avoiding each other. _

Then again, it wasn't only Kaoru he avoided, it was everybody that would ask; "Why are you looking down?" or "Did something happen?"

Hikaru leaned back and let his head hit the pillow.

_I wonder what there doing on the date_, He thought, _is she having a good time? Will Tamaki be able to seduce her? _

That thought made Hikaru clench his fist.

"I'm tired of running away!" He whispered to himself, "I have to start doing something!"

* * *

"_Haruhi_?" Tamaki said stunned, "You look amazing!"

"I don't really know, my dad picked it for me" Haruhi mumbled and looked down at her new clothes. She didn't wear dresses often, but today her father had made her wear a red dress and a black scarf. Her hair hung loose (wig).

"So – where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"I know an _amazing_ restaurant!" Tamaki began, the excitement shined from his eyes, "We could have brunch!"

"Oh … um-" Haruhi looked into his eyes, and couldn't bring herself to say that she already ate. She just smiled and nodded.

Tamaki bowed and gestured toward the big limousine that was holding at the road.

_It's kind of weird, but wealthy things like **this,** don't surprise me anymore. Does that make me a bad person?_ She thought and began to walk toward the long car.

Tamaki hurried in front of her to open the door.

"Milady!" He said and gallantly held the door.

"You don't have to strain yourself so much, it's just me!" Haruhi mumbled and walked into the car.

"But I want to!" Tamaki said and sat into the car too, "Your servicing the ladies on our school everyday, now it's your turn to be taken care of!"

"But shouldn't _you_ have fun too, if it's a date?" Haruhi asked and tilted her head, witch made Tamaki blush a little. She was SOOO cute! It was almost unbearable.

The car began to start and Tamaki kept staring at Haruhi.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked and touched her cheek.

"No!" Tamaki exclaimed, he gently placed his hand under her chin and looked her in the eyes "Your just so pretty that I can't take my eyes of off you!" Sparkles shined around them.

"Are you practicing host lines?" Haruhi asked and Tamaki made a surprised expression and all the sparkles disappeared. He moved his hand from her chin and sighted.

_Why does she have to be so clueless?_ Tamaki said and looked at Haruhi.

She stared out the window. She had a far-away look in her eyes, which made her look even more beautiful.

"Ha-Haruhi!" Tamaki said and took her hand. She turned her eyes to him again.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I want to tell you something!" He began, "I have always been good with girls! I know what to say to them, I make them feel comfortable! But I have never been really in love before … before now!"

He took her other hand too and made a charming smile.

"Even though I seduce most girls…" He made a little laugh, "is the girl I really like, totally unaffected, even though I have tried everything I can think of!"

"Just tell her straight, then!" Haruhi said, "If she didn't noticed, it means you haven't been clear enough!"

"That's what I intent to do!" Tamaki said and couldn't help a smile. She hadn't even guessed it yet. Did he really have to scream ´I LOVE YOU HARUHI FUJIOKA!´ before she realized his feelings?

"I –"

"Were at our destination" The chauffeur interrupted.

"That wasn't a long trip, is it a place I know?" Haruhi asked and opened the door.

"Wait Haruhi!" Tamaki said.

"Why? Anything wrong?" She asked, "Can't you tell me outside?"

"Well… I guess, but let me at lest open the door for you!" He said.

"You don't have to!" Haruhi answered with a smile and stepped out the door. Tamaki looked after her for a second, before he got out of the car himself.

* * *

Hikaru had finally made managed to get out of bed. He pulled some pants and a shirt on and looked out the window.

He held his head in the palm.

_That cloud look like Haruhi's hand_, He thought, but shook his head. He most has gotten crazy, when he saw her _hands _in the sky.

Maybe he should go for a walk. Maybe some fresh air could clear his mind.

_I wonder if I should call her. STOP THAT HIKARU! _

Two sides of his mind where fighting. The: Reasonable – side! And the: Totally, mad, insanely in love – side!

He looked down and saw Kaoru in the garden. Lying on his back, and looking at the sky too.

"Kaoru!" He yelled down and waved.

Kaoru looked up. A wide smile ran over his face, by the sound of his brother's voice.

"You fellin' better?" He yelled back.

"Much, I think I'll go for a walk!"

"You want me to go with you?" Kaoru said happily.

"No, I'll take this one alone" Hikaru said and Kaoru's expression turned sad again, Hikaru _saw_ it and almost got scared, "BUT!" He quickly added, "Then I come back we'll have the cake we ordered!"

"Promise?" Kaoru said a little uneasy.

"I promise!" Hikaru said and laid a hand over his chest.

Kaoru smiled a little, but couldn't stop from concerning. Hikaru was _so different_ today. If he would just let Kaoru help him, instead of going solo all the time.

"See you soon!" Hikaru yelled to his brother and disappeared from the window in a hurry.

"Wait Hikaru!" Kaoru said, but Hikaru was already gone. Kaoru looked at the window with a pained expression, had it always looked so empty?

* * *

Tamaki was getting irritated. Every time he was close to telling her his feelings something interrupted them.

So far, they had meant: 3 old friends, 2 business partners, 1 relative and a lot of distracting shops- Haruhi was most fascinated by the commoner's supermarkets.

"Aren't you having a good time Tamaki?" Haruhi asked when she saw his expression, witch almost made his heart melt.

"I'm having an amazing time, but more importantly, do you?" He said and stepped a little closer.

"Yeah!" She said with a smile, "This is so much fun and _the brunch_ were delicious, I'm really glad you invited me!"

"Your so cute!" Tamaki whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" He smiled and suddenly saw, what could save the day.

"Wait right here Haruhi!" He said and backed her down on a bench, "Don't you dare go! I'll be right back!"

"What are you-" She began, but he already began running, "Gezz…"

* * *

Hikaru ran down the streets. When he ran he didn't have to think.

_I'm going to forget about her __**today**__, I'm going to have a good time with Kaoru __**today**__! _He said to himself and breathed harder.

Small drops of sweat where forming on his forehead. Maybe it was time to head home again. He didn't want to let Kaoru wait for too long.

Then he suddenly stopped.

_Now **I know** I'm crazy! _He thought. _I'm even seeing her **here. **_

He glared at the girl in the red dress that was sitting on the bench only a few feet away.

_Wait a second,_ He thought and stepped a little closer, _it IS her._

"Haruhi?" He yelled with a smile.

The beautiful girl turned her head so sudden, that her long brown hair swung around her face. When she saw him her eyes lit a little up.

"Hikaru?" She said and waved, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just out running" Hikaru said, and smiled of how cool it sounded, "Shouldn't you be on a date with Tamaki?"

"He'll be back any minute!" Haruhi explained.

"Oh … then – would it be okay, if I – you know … keep you company?" Hikaru asked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure! Take a seat!" Haruhi said.

Hikaru walked over to sit beside her. She gave him a little smile, and his cheeks turned bright red, so he had to look away.

"I never got to thank you for the other day!" Haruhi said.

"Yeah …" Hikaru exclaimed. He thought of that perverted guy, witch had hurt Haruhi. It almost made him angry again.

"So, thanks!" Haruhi said and laid her hand on Hikaru's.

"UM!" Hikaru said a little to loud, "Are you really all right!"

"Quit asking … I'm fine! Really!" She said and pulled her hand back. She turned her eyes up against the sky, and closed her eyes.

"I love the good weather!" Haruhi mumbled. Hikaru suddenly remembered their last date, where he had left her in a thunderstorm. He had been **so** stupid, but he had made a vow to himself; that he would never let anything happen to her again.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, and Hikaru got pulled out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"I have been wondering about something!" She said and took his gaze, "When you came to … save me. You were riding on a scooter right?"

"Yes" Hikaru said not knowing why she asked.

"I was just thinking – did… did you steal it?"

"Wha – NO!" Hikaru hurried to say, "No, no, no! It was a gift from my father!"

"Sorry, I had to ask!" Haruhi said and gave him a little smile, "Why did he give you a scooter? I know your rich, but it wasn't just a friendly-daily-day-gift was it?" She asked.

"No, my father gave it to me, for today!" Hikaru said and made a gentle smile. Haruhi looked at him in confusion.

Hikaru scratched his arm. No wonder she didn't know, had he ever told her?

"Because today is me and Kaoru's birthday!"

* * *

**Yeah, now you know how they got the scooters. ^^ I know I didn't mention Takao in this chapter, but he'll be back. ;)**

**please review, I wanna know! :D**


	6. Confession!

**Hey. ;) **

**This chapter 6, Please tell me your thought's in the reviews. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6.

"Yes, I understand!" Takao mumbled into the phone, "no I haven't forgot!"

Takao's eyes lay in a gloomy darkness. His fists were clenched, and he fought hard to keep his self-control.

"You promise this is the last time, right?" He mumbled into the phone.

The dark voice in the phone laughed, without answering his question and hung up. Takao held the phone in his palm and Stared at it.

He couldn't believe he had to do _that_ again. He threw the phone into the wall with all his powers, so it broke in half, and slammed his fist into the stonewall.

The bricks flew around him, and blood dripped down his hand.

"Aya!" He mumbled and collapsed were he stood.

* * *

"Is it your birthday?" Haruhi asked in wonder, "I didn't know that!"

"Don't worry about it!" Hikaru said and smiled to her, "It's not a big deal!"

"It is!" Haruhi said and emptied her pockets, but didn't find anything, "I'll buy you something!" She insisted.

"NO NO NO!" Hikaru exclaimed, "Don't use your few _commoner-money_ on _that_!"

"I'm not THAT poor, you know!" She said annoyed.

"Sorry! But please don't waste your money!" Hikaru said and smiled, _to see you today were the best present, you could give me_, He thought.

Haruhi didn't answer.

Hikaru saw his chance to change the subject.

"Ha-Haruhi!" He said and his voice shook like it always did, when he wanted to tell her his feelings.

"What is it?" She asked, clueless as always.

A sweat drop formed on his forehead. He could feel it! Today he had the courage.

"Haruhi!" He began, and was surprised of how strong his voice were, "I LO-"

"**Haruhi**!" Tamaki's voice broke through and drowned Hikaru's word's. He came toward them with waving hands.

Hikaru felt his cheek's warm up, and he quickly stood up.

_Damn that Tamaki,_ He thought.

"I – I have to meet up with Kaoru!" He just said, and began to walk away. Haruhi lifted her hand to stop him, but didn't get to him before he was out of her reach.

_You did it again you idiot,_ inner Hikaru said to him, _you wasted your chance and let Tamaki have her. You was SO close. IDIOT! _

"Did you talk with Hikaru?" Tamaki asked and looked after Hikaru.

"Yeah … but he ran of again!" Haruhi mumbled. _Why did he keep doing that_? Haruhi's thought's questioned.

"How rude!" Tamaki said offended.

Haruhi didn't answer. What was it that Hikaru wanted to tell her?

Haruhi was very absent after that, witch worried Tamaki.

"Haruhi, please tell me what your thinking!" He begged.

"Huh?" She asked, waking up from her thoughts, "No It's nothing!"

"Good, because I have something to ask you, and I don't want us to get interrupted again!" He said and graphed her hand and pulled her with him.

"Uh… senpai?" She began, but he turned and smiled at her.

"I beg you!" He whispered.

She went silent. Normally Tamaki was an awkward, weird and annoying person, but then she at least knew where she had him. this new Tamaki was kind of scary and she didn't know what to say to him.

He pulled her into a desolated alley and checked for distractions. It wasn't really that he didn't wanted to confess to her in public, but more that he was tired of being interrupted.

"Finally we're free from interruptions!" Tamaki mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, confused as always.

"I love you Haruhi!" Tamaki said quickly, and pulled a little box toward her. Her eyes widen in confusion, then it changed to surprise, and she didn't even dare to raise her hand.

"Yo – you like me?" She said and her eyes flicked a bit, but without leaving his gaze. She was SO bad at this!

"No Haruhi, I _love _you!" He corrected her, "I've tried to tell you all day!"

Haruhi just kept staring at him. He didn't leave her gaze.

"I've also bought you this!" He said and looked down at the box, witch still lay in his outstretched hand, "I bought it before, to make you know I'm serious! Please accept!"

She lowered her gaze a little, to look at the box. It was a purple box, with an expensive logo. Certainly a ring or another jewelry.

"You shouldn't!" She exclaimed.

"I wanted to!" He said and reached for her hand and placed the box in it, "Please accept!"

She just held the box in her outstretched palm, and it suddenly seemed very heavy.

"I have always seen you as my daughter," Tamaki said and stroke her cheek with one finger, "It was only recently I realized that I love you! Like a girl!"

Haruhi stared at him for a long second, and then turned her gaze to the box. this wasn't right, she had never been in love before, so she wasn't sure about the feeling's it involved, but she was sure that _this_ wasn't it.

She lowered her head and took Tamaki's hand, with her free hand.

"I – I love you too Tamaki!" She whispered. Tamaki felt his heart pounding loudly in his chest and he laid his other hand over Haruhi's.

"Then be my girlfr-"

"But!" Haruhi interrupted him, "I love all in the host club!"

She looked up with a pained smile, "I really do! I love Honey, Mori and Kyoya. I love Kaoru and I love Hikaru"

Tamaki's smile slowly faded and he held her gaze. His look was first surprised, and then pained.

Haruhi held his hand for a minute, and then she gently placed the purple box in his hand. He gasped, like the box had hurt him.

"And I love you too!" She whispered, "but I can't give you, what you want from me!"

She pulled her finger's back slowly and left the box in his hand.

He looked at her with so much sorrow that it almost hurt _her_. Then he lowered his head, and clenched his fist around the box.

"I understand!" He mumbled and held his gaze on the ground.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be!" He said quickly, "It was foolish of me to think…"

"What?" Haruhi asked gently.

Tamaki raised his hand and looked at her. He had a gentle smile on his face, but his eyes showed his inner pain.

"To think that … you would pick me over Hikaru!"

"What?" Haruhi said confused.

"I knew all along!" He mumbled, "but I-"

Haruhi didn't know what to say or do. Her hand's hang loosely down the sides and suddenly there were only she and Tamaki in the world.

"I tried to stop it! To pretend it wasn't true, because I love you so much!" Tamaki said and closed his eyes; to suppress the pain, "So don't torture him. Go to him!"

He turned his eyes away and his smile was gone.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi said serious, "I don't think you heard me! I love all in the host club! I have a special _feeling_ for Hikaru. That is true," She said and held a hand over her heart, "But I – I just can't!"

Tamaki looked back in surprise. Haruhi looked down, and small tears flowed down her beautiful cheeks and landed like sparkles on the hard ground. She held her hands against her heart, and had a emotionless expression.

Suddenly she felt a hand, grip her wrist and Tamaki pulled her into his arms, and held her tightly.

She widened her eyes in surprise and looked right into his shoulder.

"Don't be sad!" He whispered.

* * *

From the rooftop over them, a shadow watched them. He held a gun in one hand, and pointed it right at the embracing couple.

His hand shook. He had never hesitated to kill before. It was for _her._

He just stared at the two people that he was destined to be killed. For Aya. He did it for her. His hand shook even more. Why couldn't he pull the trigger this time?

_Because they remind you of yourself_, His thought's answered him.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed and lowered the gun.

* * *

**Yeah, I the new character is kind of a story-turner. ^^**

**Thank's for your awesome review's, I love them all. Please leave more. ;)**


	7. Happy birthday

**Hey! ;) **

**READ Please:**

**First I'll say: thank you once again, for your awesome review's - They make me so happy. :)**

**Secondly: I'll apologize that this will be a little short, but I really want to update as soon as possible, and I just thought: "You know what, I have the COOLEST viewer's in the world, they wont mind!"**

**Hope you'll like! :D**

* * *

Chapter 7.

"You're sure you don't want a ride home?" Tamaki asked worried.

"Yeah, thanks, but I have something to do in this area anyway!" Haruhi said and smiled. Tamaki didn't answer.

"Well, I'll se you tomorrow then!" Tamaki mumbled. Haruhi nodded, turned around and began to walk away.

Tamaki looked after her for a minute.

_Should I have told her about the guy I saw on the roof? _He thought to himself, _he was watching us, but he suddenly disappeared again. _

Tamaki decided not to. Why should he worry her?

* * *

"I have a little while before the shop's closes!" Haruhi mumbled to herself, and looked around, "What could I get for Hikaru and Kaoru? I know Hikaru told me not to buy anything, but I'm sure he wasn't serious!"

Suddenly a picture of her, and Tamaki embracing, ran through her head.

"AAARGH! STOP THAT!" She yelled at herself and shook her head. Why was she suddenly thinking of him?

"Something wrong?" A voice said behind her, and she realized that she had yelled out loud, she felt her cheek's get warm.

"Oh, no I – " She began and turned around. Her eyes looked right into, two pure blue eyes! She stared at them for second, and tried to find the boy's name in her head.

"Takao … Sachiko!" She said slowly.

"Hallo Haruhi Fujioka!" He answered with a cool voice, "I'm really sorry about this!"

"Sorry about what?" She asked.

"This!" He said and pulled a gun up, and **shot** her.

Everyone at the street screamed.

* * *

"Happy birthday Kaoru," Hikaru said with a smile.

"Happy birthday Hikaru!" Kaoru said with the same smile.

They both dug down in their pockets, and found a gift to each other. They were the only one's, witch gave gift to the specific person. Normally they just got the same package, with a little card that said: ´To the twin's´ or ´To Hikaru and Kaoru´.

"Open mine first!" Kaoru insisted and reached his gift to Hikaru.

"Thank you!" Hikaru said and accepted it.

They sat on the end of a long table. Their mom and dad weren't home yet, so they just started without them. A big cake stood in the center of the table and two pieces were taken from it.

Hikaru began to tear the paper apart and his eyes got large when he saw what it was.

"Thank you so much Kaoru, I love it!" Hikaru exclaimed and smiled. He studied the little pendant, shaped like two identical people, it hang in a silver chain. Hikaru quickly opened the chain and put the neckless on.

"You don't have to wear it!" Kaoru said uneasy.

"I want to, I love it!" Hikaru said and took his brother's hands, "Now open mine! I had _originally_ planned something else, but then I saw this in the town today and bought it instead!"

Kaoru ripped the colorful paper off, and found a little squared box and a piece of blue paper.

"Yeah … um … it's kind of weird!" Hikaru mumbled, "I wanted to give you a shirt, from the new collection, but –"

Kaoru opened the box and found a glimpsing blue stone.

"It's a twin-stone … or that's what they said in the store … I thought of you ... when I saw it!" Hikaru explained.

Kaoru looked away, and sat the stone on the table.

"Hey! If you don't want it, I can always get you the shirt!" Hikaru hurried to say, and reached for the stone, but Kaoru graphed his hand.

"I love it!" He mumbled, without looking at Hikaru, "What's the paper?"

"OPS!" Hikaru exclaimed and reached for the paper, "You wasn't suppose to read that! Really, I just made it, when I had some free time!"

Hikaru graphed the paper and hurried it down in his pocket, "I guess it ended in the gift, when I wrapped it!"

"I want to read it!" Kaoru said, and looked up at his brother. His eyes were serious.

"No – it's not … good!" Hikaru mumbled, and he felt a little embarrassing blush.

Kaoru didn't press more. He just graphed his brother and embraced him.

"I love the gift!" He mumbled. He really did. He was happy for anything, that proved Hikaru still cared a little about him.

"Good!" Hikaru said and returned the hug. Hikaru didn't even realize, that Kaoru reached down in his pocket and slipped the paper out.

Suddenly a loud ringing interrupted them. They knew that ringing! It was Hikaru that took it.

"Hallo boss, what's up –" Hikaru began.

"YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE HOSPITALE QUICKLY!" He yelled, and both twins had there hair flying back, by the sound.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru laid his ear to the other side of the phone.

"It's Haruhi! It wasn't my intention to leave her, but she wanted to! I know I shouldn't, but she was so insistent! She smiled and all. And I think I saw a weird man on the roof, but I didn't think he meant anything –"

"Stop babbling nonsense!" Hikaru said angrily, "What's wrong with Haruhi"

"She's on the hospital! She has been shot!"

"WHAT? SHOT?" Hikaru yelled and stood up so quickly, that his chair slammed to the floor, "Witch hospital?"

"The one Kyoya's family owns!" Tamaki said panicking, "I've already called him, I'm going to call the other's too! Come quick!"

"I'm on my way!" Hikaru yelled into the phone and headed for the door.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru yelled after him, "Wait a second!"

"I can't! Haruhi's in trouble, you heard him, I'll take a scooter, come when you want to!" Hikaru just said and disappeared through the door.

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Kaoru yelled, but Hikaru was already gone. Second's later Kaoru heard an engine start outside, and ran to the window.

He saw his brother disappear again; this was the second time Kaoru had been left alone today. He looked after his brother and gently touched the window.

Then he reached down in his pocket, and pulled the little piece of paper up. It was a poem. Had Hikaru actually written a _POEM!_

**The two of us. **

_Loving and sharing before we were born,_

_Trials and tests together we bore,_

_Living and laughing our lives we did share,_

_People would say, Just look at this pair!_

_Two separate people, but hard to compare._

_The tricks we would play, Oh what can I say?_

_I'm glad I was born a twin on that special day!_

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whispered.

* * *

**Yeah... that was that chapter. Told you it was a bit short. ;)**

**Peace out! And remember to review. :)**


	8. Mystery

**Hey. ;)**

**I can't believe this is my 8. chapter. O_O'. It's all because of you guys and you amazing reviews. If you hadn't written them, I think I had stopped after 2. chapter. :D **

* * *

Chapter 8.

Haruhi felt the unbelievable pain run through her body. Why did this happen? Why should Sachiko shot her, after he had just saved her?

A whine slipped her mouth.

"Uh! She's awake!" A gentle voice said.

Hikaru?

"I told you she was going to make it!" Kaoru's voice said.

"Haru-chan!" A childish voice said loudly. Honey!

"My little girl! Are you okay, can you breathe? Does it hurt?"

Tamaki! No doubt about it.

She opened her eyes a bit, and the light streamed in. She saw the whole host club standing over her, and when she looked up they all smiled.

Except Kyouya, he stood in the corner of the room and spoke into his phone. She suddenly felt a hand under her chin. She looked up; it was Mori. He took measuring of her face. She had gotten few wounds and scratches from when she hit the ground, but Mori was pushed away by another worried face.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said with tears running down his cheeks, "I'm SO happy your okay! Don't you ever do that again, daddy can't handle it!"

_Oh, I guess it's back to ´daddy´ again,_ Haruhi thought.

"Don't worry, " She mumbled, "It's not that big a deal –"

"Not that big a deal!" She was interrupted. All eyes turned, and looked at the orange-haired boy.

"Hika-" Haruhi began.

"Don't ´Hikaru´ me!" He interrupted again, "How can you say it wasn't a big deal? Your were almost **killed!** How reckless and stupid can you be?"

Haruhi looked at him in surprise. Hikaru held her gaze for a couple of seconds, and then he made a pained expression. He turned around and walked - with angry steps out of the door.

"Excuse me!" Kaoru said to Haruhi, and tried to catch up with his brother.

Haruhi looked after Hikaru and Kaoru for some time. Then she turned her gaze down and wrung her fingers.

"I don't understand … it isn't really my fault that I was shot!" Haruhi mumbled.

"It's not that Hika-chan blame you!" A friendly voice said. Haruhi looked up at Honey, his eyes were gentle and worried, "He's just not good at telling about his feelings He WAS really worried about you. He even got a ticket, from a policeman, when he tried to get to the hospital on his scooter! He drove so fast!"

"And he was the first one by your side," Tamaki said. His expression was a little pained, but he tried to hide it.

"Should I go talk to him?" Haruhi asked.

"NO!" everyone said at the same time.

"You're not fully recovered!" Tamaki said worried.

"Do you know how long you have slept Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"Not really, since _I slept_!" Haruhi said and looked at them with annoyed eyes.

"Two day's!" It sounded from the corner. Kyouya finally showed himself.

"Two day's?" I asked. Had I slept so long? Why hadn't everyone gone home?

"We all came and went," Kyouya said like he could read my mind, "Except the twins, they stayed here all the time!"

Kyouya pointed at the bed beside mine. It was a mess.

"They slept _here_?" I asked worried, "On their _birthday_!"

"Yes!" Kyouya answered, and pushed his glasses up with one finger.

Now Haruhi felt even guiltier.

"That you only slept two days were lucky!" Tamaki said and took her hands.

"Maybe," Haruhi said and immediately began thinking.

"What is it?" Mori asked.

"You see … something doesn't fit here!" Haruhi explained, "Could you please get Hikaru?"

* * *

"Hikaru?" Kaoru yelled after his brother, "You walking too fast! _Were are _you going anyway?"

"I'm going home!" Hikaru just said, "She's save now. That's all I needed to see!"

"What?" Kaoru said, and stopped, "Hikaru you douche!"

"HUH?" Hikaru said and turned around. His eyes were totally confused, "Did you just call me-"

"Yes, I did!" Kaoru said, his eyes showed the pain, "I can't take it anymore Hikaru! I just want to give you what you want! But I don't understand anymore!"

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, without moving.

"You're in love with Haruhi right?" Kaoru said loudly.

Hikaru didn't answer, he was too stunned by his brother's changing in expression.

"I'm tired of you doing whatever you want!" Kaoru said, and looked down "Go back to her**, right now**!"

"Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered.

"She's always nice to you!" Kaoru mumbled and clenched his teeth, "that's why you shouldn't give up so easily! You should tell her that you love her! And don't just RUN AWAY ALL THE TIME!"

Hikaru stood in another second and just stared. Then he began to walk toward his twin.

"Kaoru, if you want me to love Haruhi," He said and pulled Kaoru into his arms, "Then why are you crying?"

"I don't-" Kaoru began, but suddenly his eyes spilled and the tears began running. His twin knew him so well. He knew that he would cry.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru mumbled through the tears and hugged his brother tighter.

"_There you are_!" A voice suddenly said and the twins both looked up. It was Tamaki. He was totally out of breath.

"I thought you had gone home!" He said relived, "Haruhi have something to tell us, she want you two to hear it too!"

"We'll be right there!" The twins echoed.

"Good!" Tamaki said and began to walk back, followed by the twins. Smiling.

* * *

Haruhi looked at the bandage that was wrapped around her shoulder. She got more and more suspicious.

She heard the door open, and turned her head to look at the tall boy, with the nervous look in his eyes. He walked right against her, without hesitating.

"Haruhi-" He began.

She waited, but he didn't continue.

"Yes …" She said. trying to make it easier. The whole host club stared at them, even Kyouya.

Hikaru sat on a chair next to Haruhi's bed and laid his hand on the bedsides.

"I – I'm – sorry!" Hikaru said and looked away.

"Don't be!" Haruhi said, and laid a hand on his hand. He gasped. He had to see her in the eyes! He clenched his eyes together.

On three he would take her gaze!

1 … 2 … 3!

He turned his head so sudden, that it slammed against Haruhi's wounded forehead.

"OUCH!" She yelled, and threw her hand up to the head.

"AARGH!" All the host members yelled.

"SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" Hikaru said fast, and stood up so sudden that his chair slammed against the floor. All boy's (Except Kyouya) ran to Haruhi.

"It's fine, I'm okay!" Haruhi mumbled, and waved the five members of the host club away.

Hikaru's whole face turned red. He turned around and was about to run of again, but a hand graphed his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaoru said and pulled him back.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru said. Kaoru smiled and leaned forward to whisper, "Don't you dare run away!"

When the shock of the hurt-Haruhi was over, Haruhi finally got the chance to tell them, what she had been thinking:

"Okay, see," She began, "First thing's first, I know the guy that shot me-"

_I know the guy that shot me,_ Haruhi thought and sighed, _it sound's so weird. _

"WHAT!" Tamaki and the twins interrupted, "Who?"

"Could I finish?" Haruhi asked annoyed.

All boys sat down and pressed their lips together, at the same time.

Haruhi waited until she was sure they were ready for the news. She caught Hikaru's gaze when she pronounced the name, and while she did, his eyes grew larger and larger.

"Takao Sachiko"

"Who's he?" Tamaki asked.

"That's what doesn't make sense!" Haruhi continue, "He's a guy that saved me!"

"Saved you? From what?" Honey asked.

"We take _that_ story later!" Haruhi said, "But my question is: Why should he save me, if he was trying to kill me?"

All boy's looked at each other. No one had a good answer.

* * *

**Haha ... this sound like a mystery novel. Sorry, I'll make the next one more: HikaHaru. **

**Please review, my wonderful viewers. ;)**


	9. Confession again!

**Hey. ;)**

**I finally finished this chapter. I have re-made it like 5 times. Even though it's one of the short one's. enjoy! :D **

* * *

Chapter 9.

Takao splashed water in his face. He couldn't believe this! It was impossible. He heard the dark voice in his mind:

"_You have to go undercover on a school named, Ouran high school"_

He had never attended a real high school before. What should he do? What should he **wear**? Should he maybe use his money on a school uniform?

A part of him knew it was a job, witch meant that he did something horrible, but his other half was a little bit excited. A real high school!

* * *

"Do you think Haru-chan comes to school soon?" Honey asked Tamaki.

"I hope so … she has Hikaru, she'll be fine!" Tamaki mumbled. He wanted to be with her too, but he couldn't shake her words off: _I love you Tamaki … but I love all on the host club … I can't give you what you want!_

"Tama-chan you're crying!" Honey informed him.

"Wha- No I'm not!" Tamaki said and shook his head.

"Good morning Tamaki, Honey!" A couple of girls yelled and waved.

"Good morn-" Tamaki began, but didn't watch his steps and walked right into an against-coming student.

"Uh!" Tamaki exclaimed and lost balance for a moment, but the student didn't even move, "I'm sorry!"

"I'm fine!" The student mumbled. He walked by Tamaki, but on the way he gave Tamaki a quick glare.

"He was scary!" Honey said and hugged his fluffy bunny, "Right Tama-chan?"

"Yes..." Tamaki mumbled, "And he had unusually blue eyes, don't you think?" (**CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT IS? ;D**)

* * *

"Do you want anything?" Hikaru asked her again.

"I want you to go to school!" Haruhi answered, "The pain wont stop, by you being here!"

"That kind of hurts my feeling's" Hikaru said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Haruhi asked.

"Of two reasons, first I want to talk more about Sachiko!" Hikaru said.

"Don't you remember our conversation about that yesterday?" She asked.

**YESTERDAY: **

_"But the question is: Why should he save me, if he was trying to kill me?"_

_All boys looked at each other. No one had a good answer._

"Have you considered him being hired?" Kyouya questioned.

"What?" Hikaru asked, "Like an assassin?"

"A NINJA!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly.

Kyouya ignored that comment.

"That's stupid!" Haruhi said, "He was only our age! How could he possibly have had the training?"

"Actually!" Kyouya said, "I agree with Hikaru!"

Hikaru waved a ´WIN´ flag.

"An assassin?" Haruhi asked. Had even Kyouya lost his mind?

"It could be possible!" Kyouya said, "I have checked every database I know of. No Takao Sachiko. He doesn't exist! That's why we must assume he's using a codename!"

"That's not reason enough to call him an assassin!" Haruhi said, "Many kinds of job's use codenames! Like the police!"

"Do you think a policeman would shot you?" Hikaru said. He really liked the idea of him having right. So he backed Kyouya up on this one.

"No, I don't say he's a policeman!" Haruhi said, "I don't even think he's professional. I mean he could easily beat those guys up, but –"

"Beat up?" Tamaki asked.

"I said we take THAT story LATER!" Haruhi said annoyed, "but think about it, he was standing a few feet from me, if he was an assassin (That was even good enough to be send out to**, kill people** at his age), how could he miss? He was standing so close and he didn't even aim for my head or heart!" She pointed at her shoulder.

"That's a good question!" Kyouya admitted, "I'll check up on the new information, and call as soon I get anything!"

**BACK TO THE PRESENT: **

"Yes I remember!" Hikaru mumbled, still angry that Haruhi had ruined his theory.

"You still think he's an assassin?" Haruhi said with a smile.

"It's better then the ninja-theory" Hikaru mumbled.

"Maybe your right," Haruhi said and played with her hair, "By the way Hikaru … what is it you want to tell me?"

"Huh?" He said confused.

"Never mind!" Haruhi said and looked away.

_How did she know?_ Hikaru thought, _should he tell her? It's a good moment!_

"I actually _have_ something to … tell you!" He said and smiled.

"Really?" Haruhi said and turned her head back.

"Yes," Hikaru mumbled, and tried to sit more comfortable in his chair, "I – like you!"

"You like me?" Haruhi said, didn't get it at all (of course).

_**Love**__ you idiot! She doesn't get romance; Tell her straight, _Hikaru reminded himself.

Haruhi stared at Hikaru; he made a funny face when he was thinking. Almost like he had a conversation in his own head. He looked SO funny that she couldn't help a smile.

"Hikaru, I like you too, but were are you getting at?" Haruhi asked and made a little laugh.

"What's funny?" He asked.

_Why is she laughing at me? What did I do? You idiot, it's because she doesn't like you! She laughs at the idea! Or was it something I did? _Hikaru debated with himself.

She laughed even more.

"Why are you laughing?" Hikaru said, almost desperate.

"Sorry!" Haruhi said and covered her mouth, "It's just you thinking-face!"

_What does she mean my ´thinking-face´?_ He thought.

"You did it again!" She said trough a laugh. Hikaru blushed. She was cute when she laughed.

"I'm serious!" Hikaru said, but her smiling face made him smile too.

"Sorry" Haruhi said and tried to calm herself down, "You were saying?"

"THAT I LOVE YO-O'RE … cooking!" Hikaru spit out.

_Great! That's just great Hikaru!_ His mind yelled at him.

"You love my cooking?" Haruhi asked, "Well thank you!"

_IDI-OT!_ His inner self mocked him.

"No!" Hikaru said.

"You don't like my cooking?" Haruhi said confused.

"NO! I mean YES! I mean… I love your cooking, but I love you too!" He finally managed to say.

"What?" Haruhi asked, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"That I love your cooking?"

"No after that!" Haruhi said and rolled her eyes.

"I – I love you" Hikaru said with a small voice.

* * *

**I know this ending is a little annoying. FORGIVE ME! ^^**

**Hope you liked and please review. ;)**


	10. Kiss

**Hey. ;)**

**Man, it's so hot in Denmark right now, it's hard to write. xD But I did it, and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Takao took a seat in the back of the class. He tried to blend in between the many students, and not being noticed, but of course that was impossible.

"Excuse me" A girl said and lifted a greeting hand.

Takao lifted an eyebrow of her, witch made her weirdly blush.

"Me and my friends haven't seen you before and I just thought –"

"I'm new" Takao interrupted.

"Y-yes" The girl mumbled surprised. It wasn't a tone that the boys normally used at Ouran, "If you want to – mister …"

"Takao Sachiko" The boy mumbled.

"Ye-yes … If you want mister Sachiko, I could – sho- show you the school!" Her friends behind her gasped.

"She's SO brave" They whispered to each other, "I think he look scary"

"Why?" Takao asked confused, and held her gaze.

"Well…" She mumbled, and her legs became jelly by his seducing eyes, "I would like to – to get to know you" She said nervously.

"Sorry, I'm busy!" Takao said fast and turned his gaze away.

"With what?" The girl said. She refused to give up.

"Just – stuff" Takao said and his eyes flicked.

"But I – "

"I said I'm busy!" Takao turned his head back, and stared at her with an annoyed gaze.

"I – I'm sorry!" the girl said and bowed her head in apology, "I wont bother you then!"

She turned around and ran to her seat, and didn't look back. Takao looked at her in surprise.

"That was harsh, don't you think" A smooth voice said behind him.

He turned around and looked at a blond boy.

"Your Tamaki Suoh, the future of the Suoh-company!" Takao said, after only one look. Tamaki widen his eyes in surprise.

"How did _you_ know?" He asked.

"I just did!" Takao said and hurried to look the other way.

Tamaki was about to ask more, but didn't. Instead he smiled.

"The ladies seem to like you," He said, "you know I have a club –"

"I'm not attending any clubs. Ever!" Takao interrupted.

"You sure?" Tamaki pressed. He had tried to be rejected by club-members before, but he always ended winning, "But if you have the time, you could stop by – we're having a club meeting after classes, in music room 3, and your very welcome"

"Why can't you ´high school-people´ accept a NO?" Takao said frustrated, "High school is weird!"

"What do you mean, you a high school student yourself" Tamaki said confused.

"Never mind" Takao mumbled, "I'm just not attempting any stupid clubs"

"STUPID?" Tamaki exclaimed, "Ask any girl on the school, everyone will disagree with you"

"What about boys?" Takao asked.

"Well… don't ask them," Tamaki said awkwardly.

"What kind of club is it anyway?" Takao asked and rocked his chair back and forth.

"A Host club!" Tamaki said excited.

"What?" Takao said, and lost balance on his chair for a second, but quickly gained it back and stared at Tamaki, "You don't mean THE host club?"

"Sure is!" Tamaki smiled. He didn't really know if it was ´THE host club´, but whatever.

"Hmm… " Takao said and thought about it, "then I guess I'm DEFINITELY not going to attempt"

* * *

Haruhi still didn't believe it.

"You love me?" she said surprised and tried to find out if it was a joke.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? Yes I love you!" Hikaru said frustrated, "Do you want me to write it down?"

_If she's going to ask me one more time, I swear I'm going crazy, _Hikaru thought.

Haruhi couldn't believe Hikaru had just said that. In a split second she had thought about giving him the same speech she had given Tamaki, but there was something else this time. What was it Tamaki had said?

"**It was foolish of me to think" **

"**What?" Haruhi asked gently. **

**Tamaki raised his hand and looked at her. He had a gentle smile on his face, but his eyes showed his inner pain. **

"**To think that … you would pick me over Hikaru" **

"It can't be" Haruhi whispered.

"What?" Hikaru said, "What did you say?"

"Excuse me!" Haruhi yelled and jumped out of her bed.

"Wha – your not ready to go out of bed!" Hikaru said and tried to grab her, but she dodged him, ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Haruhi!" She heard Hikaru yell annoyed outside the door.

"I'll be right there!" Haruhi yelled back and placed each hand, on the sides of the sink. Her breathings were heavy.

"It can't be" She whispered to herself, "No way, I'm not in love. I'm not ready for that"

She looked at herself in the mirror and looked for any differences. How could you see if you were in love?

She looked closer, had her eyes gotten a bit darker? No, not really. Then how did you know?

"Stupid mirror, tell me how!" She said a little to high, and held a hand over her mouth, but it didn't seem like Hikaru had heard anything. She sighed and opened for the water, and splashed it in her face.

"Are you sure your alright?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes," Haruhi hurried to say "I'll attempt school tomorrow"

"What? Are you sure?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah…" Haruhi mumbled and graphed a towel, "I don't fell any pain at all"

"That's good … I guess" Hikaru mumbled outside the door.

Haruhi kept standing a few feet away from the door. She didn't dare to go back to him. Was she really in love with _Hikaru_? She didn't know.

"Hikaru?" She asked.

"Yes" He answered.

"How do you know you love me?"

There was a short pause. Did he hear her question?

"Could you come out?" Hikaru asked gently.

Haruhi hesitated, but then got to her feet and took a step against the door. She opened it, and a pair of hands graphed her in the second she got out.

"Hika-" But she didn't got to finished her sentence, before Hikaru had pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widen in shock, but little by little they closed.

And before she wanted it, Hikaru pulled away and looked at her, waiting to see her reaction.

"I –" She began, "I need to go to the bathroom again" She said and felt dizzy.

"What? wait a second" Hikaru said, but she had already turned away and slammed the door behind her.

"Hmm..." Hikaru said annoyed.

* * *

"What's this?" Takao mumbled and turned the pink letter around in his hand. Another order? No … it smells too weird. From the teacher?

"Oh, I see you have gotten you first love-letter" A voice said, very close to his ear.

"Wha- Suoh!" He exclaimed and jumped two feet away. He had let his guard down, "Are you following me?"

"No, this is my way to class too" The blond boy explained.

"Leave me alone" Takao said annoyed.

"What can I do to make you consider –?"

"That's impossible, you know nothing about me. I can't do thing's like that" Takao said and turned away.

"What do you like? You can eat cake everyday, you'll gain friends and lean a lot about girls" Tamaki tried.

Takao stopped, only one sentence had gotten trough to him. _You'll gain friends_.

"I can never have friends," He whispered, and a horrible flashback made his eyebrows pull together in pain.

"What?" Tamaki asked. People had begun to watch them.

"Nothing! Stop bothering me" Takao just said, and put his hands in the pockets.

"Wait a sec-" Tamaki began. But a leg swung around and hit him so hard that he ended on the floor, witch made everyone around them gasped.

Takao stood still with his leg lifted, and breathed heavily. His eyes were wild and desperate.

"You know **nothing**" He said and lowered his leg. His eyes became steady again. Tamaki lifted his head and looked at him with a surprised expression.

"What is going on here?" A teachers voice suddenly said. He pushed a couple of students away, so he could measure the scene.

Tamaki hurried to his feet, but the teacher saw it.

"What's happening here" The teacher asked and pointed at Tamaki.

"The new boy punched Tamaki" A girl yelled from the crowd.

"Is that true?" The teacher said and stared at Takao, "Have you already cost trouble?"

Tamaki opened his mouth to defend Takao, but Takao lifted a hand and Tamaki didn't say anything.

"It's a bad start Sachiko!" The teacher said loudly, "I'll have you come with me. The rest of you are going to your classes immediately!" The Teacher yelled to the rest of the crowd.

"Sa-chiko" Tamaki said paralyzed. He stared after the boy, in a few seconds he just stood and people walked around him, then he clenched his teeth, and began running toward him again.

Takao heard him before he came, but didn't resist when Tamaki pulled him up against the wall. Tamaki remembered Haruhi's words clearly:

**All boys sat down and pressed their lips together, at the same time.**

**Haruhi waited until she was sure they were ready for the news. She caught Hikaru's gaze when she pronounced the name, and while she did, his eyes grew larger and larger.**

**"Takao Sachiko"**

"Are you Takao Sachiko?" Tamaki yelled at him.

"Suoh!" The teacher said surprised and angry, "Let him go NOW!"

"Are you?" Tamaki asked again, and ignored the teacher's word. Takao didn't move, he just held Tamaki's gaze, without blinking. That provoked Tamaki.

"Answer me! Are you Takao Sachiko and did you shot Haruhi Fujioka?" Tamaki yelled.

Even the teacher went silent.

"My name is Takao Sachiko" Takao said, without hesitating.

"You bastard!" Tamaki said and pulled him higher up the wall, "How could you hurt her? How?"

"Let me go" Takao said and gave Tamaki his most intense stare.

"Suoh, let the boy go or I'll take you with me to the inspector" the teacher said (finally woken up again) and placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Not before he tell me why" Tamaki said and tried to keep calm. He mostly wanted to hit Takao.

"It's true that my name is Takao Sachiko, but I would never hurt Haruhi Fujioka, not even if it cost me my life" Takao said and looked at Tamaki with serious eyes.

* * *

**Yup, I know it's very confusing, but I a have special plans for Takao. ;)**

**Hope you liked and please review. :D **


	11. Confrontation

**Hey. ;) **

**My story have turned out a lot differently then I had planned, I'll let you guy's decide if it's good or bad. ^^ Please review after reading this, I really love all your reviews. :i**

* * *

Chapter 11

"We know from Haruhi _herself_ that you shot her, why do you continue to refuse?" Kyouya asked with a serious voice.

The whole host club had dresses up like policemen and stood in a circle around Takao. (That just wanted to leave.)

"I'll be late" He said annoyed and pointed at the door.

"Why don't you just give in," Kaoru said, and stared at him with evil eyes, "We have lots of evidence, and if you don't confess you'll have even longer in jail"

"Could I go to the inspector instead of this stupid _hearing_?" Takao asked. Ignoring Kaoru's treat.

Kaoru groaned and walked to Tamaki.

"He's hard to crack" Kaoru whispered to him, "Maybe we should just-"

"We can't give up" Tamaki said and clenched his fist.

"I'll be late for class" Takao complained again, "And I already got in trouble because of you once" He pointed at Tamaki, that flicked.

Tamaki was about to say something, but suddenly the door behind them was ripped up.

"KAORU!" A voice cried out from the door, and an orange-brown haired boy ran toward the crowd with tears in his eyes.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said surprised and got knocked over by his twin.

"I have missed you SO much" Hikaru complained and hugged his brother tighter.

"Hika- I can't – breath…" Kaoru groaned.

"I'm sorry" Hikaru said without loosening his grip, "I have just missed you so much"

Hikaru didn't even notice Takao's present.

"I missed – you … too" Kaoru breathed out.

Takao saw his chance to get away.

"Well, I don't want to ruin the touching moment, so I'll just be going okay" Takao mumbled, and Hikaru's head flew up by the sound of his voice, and a stream of flashbacks ran trough his head.

"Sachiko!" He exclaimed and got to his feet.

"Oh hallo … um … Hikaru Hitachiin right?" He asked and stopped for a moment, "How are you?"

Hikaru was about to jump forward and rip his eyes out, but both Tamaki and Kaoru caught his arms and held him back.

"Let go you idiots!" Hikaru said trough his teeth and tried to come free, "He's Takao Sachiko. He shot Haruhi, KILL HIM!" Hikarus eyes got wild and Kaoru almost lost his grip.

"Not you too" Takao said.

"You can't kill him," Tamaki tried, "We have to be sure-"

"I AM sure" Hikaru said, with angry eyes and struggled even more.

Takao sighed and began to walk against the door.

"Wait!" Hikaru yelled and managed to come out of Kaoru and Tamaki's arms, and ran after Takao. He was going to pay.

But before he could even clench his fist to a hit, he was on the floor.

He yelled out in pain, and all the boys widen their eyes, by the sound of the ´crack´. What had happen? How had he been hit? No one had seen the movement. Even Honey, witch was an expert in martial arts was surprised.

"You bastard" Hikaru mumbled between clenched teeth and tried to get up again. Takao stood with in a steady posture and lowered his hands. He looked at Hikaru, with a bit of pity.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled and began to ran toward his twin.

Hikaru came to his feet and swayed back and forth, before he collapsed again. Kaoru reached out and had to jump forward to catch him.

"Hikaru why did you run from me-" Haruhi's voice sounded from the door.

Takao turned around, and saw right into two big brown eyes.

"Ta-Takao?" Haruhi whispered, taken of guard.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, but Mori was faster. He was suddenly beside Haruhi and pulled her behind his back, for protection. Followed by Honey that had an unusually serious expression on.

Takao made a surprised expression, but hurried to put his cold mask back on.

Haruhi didn't even struggle, she just looked at Takao behind Mori's back, then her eyes went to Hikaru on the floor and she made a quiet gasp.

Takao glared at Haruhi for a second. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but she thought she saw a glimpse of pain in his eyes.

"I would never hurt you," He whispered to her, "I can't"

Haruhi kept staring at him, but suddenly a tall blond boy blocked her view.

"Tamaki" She whispered.

"Go, for now" Tamaki said to Takao and soon even Kyouya stood between Haruhi and Takao.

Takao's eyes flicked, but he hurried to turn away.

"It was you that asked me to stay " He just mumbled and disappeared out the door.

In the second he was gone, Haruhi pushed the boys away and hurried to kneel beside Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hikaru" She mumbled and he pressed his eyes tighter in pain.

She sighed in relief, he wasn't unconscious.

* * *

Takao hurried down the hallway. He couldn't go to class.

The look in the Fujioka-girls eyes. She really though he had tried to kill her, witch meant that there were only one explanation. He couldn't go home.

That was not save. So were should he go?

* * *

School was over.

"You shouldn't walk home alone!" Tamaki said loudly.

"It's not that far," Haruhi just said, "It's not like he'll follow me right?"

"Tamaki's right, you shouldn't go alone," Hikaru mumbled. He had just gotten back from the nurse, he wasn't seriously hurt, "I'll walk you home"

Haruhi blushed; she couldn't stop thinking about yesterday at the hospital. Were they had … … k – kiss ….

She couldn't even think about it, and after that she had hidden in the bathroom for an hour, with a flaming red head. And then when she _finally _got out, she had just avoided his gaze.

Hikaru tried to catch her gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"No-nothing!" She screamed out and shocked everyone.

"Well, then let's go" Hikaru said and yanked her with him, "Me and Kaoru have to ride our scooters later so-"

Haruhi didn't answer; she focused on Hikaru's hand on her wrist.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She acted weird. He had finally started to be calm around her, and now she was nervous around him.

"Nothing" Haruhi mumbled, and pulled her hand back.

Hikaru sighed, he would never understand her. He looked forward and suddenly got tense.

"Wait" Hikaru said and pulled a hand out to stop her.

"What are you-" She began, but then she saw him too. Takao sat on a bench and looked at the sky.

"Let's go another way" Hikaru mumbled and tried to turn Haruhi away.

"No" She answered and dodged under his arm, "I want to talk to him"

"Are you nuts" Hikaru asked, but followed her anyway. Maybe he got a chance to punch him.

Takao didn't move his gaze from the sky, not even when Haruhi sat beside him on the bench.

"What do you want?" He just asked.

Hikaru clenched his fist by his tone. How could he talk to her like that?

"I wanted to talk" Haruhi answer, without noticing his tone.

"Are you sure that **one** bodyguard is enough?" He said sarcastic and gestured to Hikaru.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me," Haruhi reminded him.

"Did I?" The boy just mumbled, and turned his eyes away from the sky to look at his shoes.

"That's enough" Hikaru said and graphed Haruhi's hand, "We're leaving"

"Relax Hikaru" Haruhi said annoyed, and Hikaru released her hand in surprise. He looked at her. Almost hurt.

Haruhi turned to Takao again.

"Why did you shot me?" She said and ignored how foolish it sounded.

"Don't make me say it again" Takao said and sighed. Still didn't take her gaze.

"I saw you," The stubborn girl said, "I'm not stupid"

"I didn't say you were" Takao answered and finally took her gaze, and she stared at his blue eyes, "But you wouldn't understand if I told you"

"Try me!"

"This goes wa-ay back" Takao said, "It's a long story"

"We have time" Haruhi said and pulled Hikaru down on the bench with her.

"Wha – no I actually –"

"We HAVE time" Haruhi interrupted Hikaru.

Takao eyed them for a second.

"Why are you even interested?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to avoid you," Haruhi said and held his gaze. Takao didn't really get why, but he wasn't planning on telling her.

"It's not a pretty story"

"Just tell the damn story!" Hikaru exclaimed impatiently.

Takao gave Hikaru an annoyed glare and then turned his gaze back to the sky. A deep sigh flew over his lips.

"Fine, but I have one condition" He said and a smile played on his mouth.

"No way, no conditions" Hikaru said angrily.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked and ignored Hikaru's betrayed look.

"I'll sleep in your house" Takao said, "You see I have no place to live so-"

"Not going to happen!" Hikaru yelled.

"Deal!" Haruhi said and stretched her hand toward the boy. Takao was taken of guard by that answer. Had she just agreed? He could just tell her a lie if he wanted. Something in him wanted to tell her the story. The story that only _one_ other person knew about.

He hesitated, but then stretched his hand toward hers and took it.

"Now tell me," Haruhi began. Hikaru just stared at them like they were crazy. Haruhi held Takao's gaze again and he was locked in her chocolate eyes, "Tell me from the beginning. Tell me from were it all started"

"You are one stubborn girl" Takao began, "The only reason I tell you this, is because you remind me of another stubborn girl. My Aya"

"Who's Aya?" Haruhi asked.

"I'll get to that," Takao said, "My story begins before I had even met Aya …"

* * *

**Thank you for you awesome review's and please leave more. ^^**

**Takao's story will be in the next chapter. :)**

**Hope you liked. ;)**


	12. Takao's story part 1

**Hey. ;)**

**This one got long. :O I couldn't stop, witch means that this will only be part one. :) **

**Hope you like and I really want to hear your reviews on this one. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 12

"My story begins before Aya –

I was only 6 years old, when my life changed.

I lived in a horrible neighborhood. Me and my mother experienced a nightmare everyday, but this day it was especially horrible.

* * *

"Takao!" My mom yelled and shoved me under the bed, "Stay here honey, don't go out before I get you. Do you understand?" She whispered and knelled down to kiss my forehead.

"Yes mommy" I mumbled. I had tried this before; my mom always said the exact same words, every time there were gangs fighting outside. They often came in and killed people for fun. So I just stayed were I was, and heard my mom blockade the door from the other side, so no one would find me.

I hid in there for hours like usually. Just hoping my mom would come and get me soon. I could hear her breathings, so I knew she sat on the other side of the door.

But suddenly I heard a noise and my mother screamed; "Don't hurt him. Don't hurt my boy!"

Someone laughed at her and a loud shot rang trough the room.

Then everything went silent.

Had they left? Could I come out?

"Mommy" I whispered so quiet that she surely couldn't hear it, but I didn't dare to raise my voice.

I climbed cautiously out of my hiding place, remember to scan my surrounding, before I ran to the door.

"Mommy! Mommy?" I cried out and tried to open the door, but it was blocked, "Mommy, I can't get out, open the –"

I went silent. A thin stripe of blood ran from underneath the door. I hurried to jump away so it didn't touch my foot.

"Mommy?" I said panicking, "Mommy is you hurt? Answer me. Mommy please!"

I began to push the door with all my strength, but it didn't even move. I wanted to come out, but I was trapped. I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

Suddenly I heard someone enter the house on the other side of my door.

"UH… gross!" A dark voice mumbled.

I widen my eyes and hurried back under the bed.

"Did you hear something?" Another voice said a deeper one.

"Probably a rat" A young voice mumbled. A kid?

"I'm sure I heard something from that room!" The second voice said.

"What? then we have to move the body," The young voice said, "She's lying right in front of the door. That ugly bloody woman!"

A high slam sounded from outside the door and the young voice yelled in pain.

"Show some respect!" The dark voice yelled, "She could be your mother!"

"Could be" The young voice mumbled.

"Move her!" the dark voice commanded.

I crawled farther under my bed. They would find me. They would kill me!

I heard something being taken from the floor, and moved.

"The boxes too" The dark voice commanded, "I'm beginning to think, our lady really is hiding something in there!"

"Maybe jewels or money," the second voice said excited.

"No," The dark voice said and the door opened up, "It's something a lot more precious!"

I could only see his shoes, from underneath the bed. They were black, and looked really expensive. I looked past his expensive shoes and widen his eyes in shock.

My eyes stared right at a bloody hand lying on floor, but I couldn't see the rest of the body, because of a large man and a little boy.

Suddenly a mask covered my view.

"Hallo boy" The dark voice said.

I screamed as high as I could. The man wore a mask, witch made him look even scarier. It was a white mask, shaped as a pale face with a huge smile. A scary smile.

"Don't be afraid," The dark voice said behind the mask, "I have a present for you"

He graphed my arm and pulled me out from under the bed, with all his strength.

I tried with all my 6-year-old powers to come free, but I don't think he even noticed.

His two other comrades wore masks too. The same pale faces, with big grins.

"This is for you" The dark voice said and threw me to the youngest boy. He couldn't be much older then me. Even though he seemed more mature.

The young boy let out a gasp and let go of my like I was venom. I landed on the wooden floor and looked up at him with frighted eyes.

"It can't be" The boy said and ripped his mask of.

I breathed heavily already, but when he took of his mask I breathed even harder. I looked right into two bright blue eyes, similar to mine and his hair was black, with a few spikes on the top.

"You – you look like me," I breathed out.

The young boy didn't answer. He looked at me, first with surprise, but then it turned to anger.

"You can't be," He snarled, "Your too pathetic to be related to me"

"No one looks well when **we **find them," The second voice said and placed a hand in the young boys hair, "Just accept it"

First now I really looked at the people around me. There were tree of them. The dark voice had belonged to a high and slim male, he was muscular and had dark hair (Even though it wasn't as dark as own). The second guy were even more muscular, he looked like a tower and scared me the most. Last was the young boy, and he just ... looked like me.

The young boy stared at me trough the holes in his mask and groaned.

"Fine" He mumbled.

"Wha-" I began, but suddenly a smelly potato sack was pulled over my head. I let out a yell in surprise and tried to struggle.

"Don't use all your air!" The second voice yelled to me. I felt the sack being taken from the ground and thrown over the second-voice (The muscular) mans shoulder.

* * *

"Wait a second!" Hikaru interrupted the story, "Are you saying that the ´young boy´ was your brother?" - And talking of brothers, Hikaru really wanted to get going, he had to meet up with Kaoru.

"He wasn't just my brother" Takao mumbled, "He was my twin"

"Your twin?" Haruhi said stunned, and looked at Hikaru that looked just as surprised.

"Yes, and I think it was him that shot you, the other day" Takao mumbled, "but I don't see why he would miss"

"What was his name?" Haruhi asked.

"We didn't have _names. _We were just given titles that our leader thought sounded good. My brother was called ´Satsui´, witch mean ´intent to kill or intent to murder´"

"What about you?" Hikaru asked. He couldn't help it; the story was carrying him away. Even though he tried to hide it.

"My name…" Takao mumbled, "Was Hangoroshi … witch means ´half dead´ …

* * *

I had been pulled into the most feared gang in the country. We called ourselves; The Abandoned.

And we really were. Our gang had people from ghettos and some was like me, found alone in an empty house.

The first week was the worst. They brainwashed us.

I wont go in details, so let's just say that many of us didn't survive it.

I was still a kid so I ended in a patrol with some other kids. We were put in patrols after age. I was in the first and youngest group. There were four kind of patrols: The youngest from 4-13 years. The teens from 13-22 years. The adults from 22-50. And the elders from 50-80.

If you became over 80 you wouldn't be useful anymore and you were killed, but only few became that old.

The patrols all had duties. We (as the youngest) took care of getting food on the table. That may sound like a harsh job for kids, but we were grateful. Some of the other duties were much worse.

We stood up early everyday and snuck down to the nearest town and just took what we could get. Food, money, wallets, jewels and so on. If the leader were satisfied with what you brought he'd let you have an extra share of the food, but if he weren't satisfied, you wouldn't get food at all. And if you came home empty handed … you got punished.

I was good at stealing; I had ´the fingers´, like the leader used to say. I often got extra shares. But because I always got extra shares, the others in my patrol got extremely jealous, witch meant that I didn't have many friends. But I had one. My best friend; Yaku, witch meant ´misfortune or bad luck´.

My brother wasn't in any patrols; he slept in the leaders house and were his personal apprentice. I didn't get a chance to talk to him much, but sometimes he gave our patrol orders. I clearly remember the first conversation I had with him. I was nine.

"Excuse me Satsui … sir!" I said and poked him on the shoulder. I shouldn't have done that; he swept me of my feet, slammed me to the ground and held me down with his foot on my chest.

"Don't touch a man with higher status," He said and moved his foot, "Next time I wont let you of the hook, Hangoroshi"

"My apologize sir!" I said and got to my knees, "I just wanted to congratulate my brother, with his excellent results in the last run"

"Yeah… I was better then you right?" Satsui said and smirked.

"Y-yes" I said and tried to control my temper. I couldn't ruin this opportunity. If I found friends close to the leader, I would have a better chances to survive.

"I guess you'll always be the weak one of us" Satsui said and made a satisfied smile. I hadn't even realized how much it meant to him to be better then me. His twin.

The years went by, but the routines never changed.

Woke up – Stole from the town – ate – training – maybe a bit of brainwash – ate – and back to bed.

We only had two meals, breakfast and dinner.

It was like that for years, but when I became 12 and my world changed.

You see when we were out stealing; there would always be a person from the ´teen patrol´ with us. It was normally the same person every time. I hated him. He was called; Sogekihei, witch meant ´sniper´.

His job was to shoot us, if we tried to escape or was being caught. We were only kids and could easily be pressed, or tortured to say were we came from.

We never knew were he was, and that made us extra careful.

Once I was partner with Yaku (My friend). He was extremely clumsy, witch meant that he was often punished and forced to starve, witch made him very thin. He was a quiet boy that always got beaten up in the training. But not just in training, but also outside. I had had to save him thousands of times, but I didn't mind. I saved him, and he would back me up, and be my friend. I saw him like my little brother.

* * *

Takao stopped talking and pressed his eyebrows together.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked worried.

"Oh … nothing" Takao mumbled, "let's just say that I did a bad job, as a brother"

"What happened?" Hikaru said and tried to sound like he didn't care.

"Well … " Takao began and sighed, "I was careless …

* * *

"Come on Yaku, you falling behind!" I yelled to the slim boy behind me. He was doing his best to catch up with me, but his breathings were already deep and rasping.

"Hang!" He exclaimed (That was his nickname for me), "Could we please slow … down?"

"No, then the others will get the good things. Hurry! You can do it!" I yelled and didn't slow down.

"I – I can't" Yaku breathed out and collapsed on the ground.

I immediately stopped and hurried back to him.

"Yaku please" I said and helped him up, "We'll get in trouble, I don't want to see you get punished again" I really didn't.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"Come on, I'll carry you!" I mumbled and turned my back to him. He didn't hesitate to agree. It was lucky that he wasn't heavy at all. I ran much faster then before, while I listened to Yakus heavy breathings.

Finally I found a good place.

I could smell the food from the open window.

"Let's take this place," I whispered to Yaku.

"Okay" Yaku mumbled and jumped down from my back. He's breathings were normal again, but I knew he still were tired, his body was really weak.

"I'll do _this_, and you'll keep watch out_ here_" I said and pointed on the ground.

"Okay" Yaku whispered, he was use to me doing the work.

I gave him a quick smile, before I got to work; I slipped over to the window without making a sound and had to jump to reach the window.

I slowly pulled myself up in the arms, so I could glare inside. A big man was baking something and it smelled good. He didn't even notice my blue eyes, narrowing on the smoking bread in his hands. He lay it on a the counter and washed his hands free from flour.

I followed his movement and waited until he were out of the kitchen. Then I pulled myself inside, still soundless and hurried to graph everything I could carry. I would make sure that me and Yaku would _win_ today. I wanted to see Yaku eat extra, like I did so often.

I jumped onto the counter, but didn't notice a fork that I accidentally pushed, so it landed on the floor.

"I think I heard something from the kitchen," A woman's voice suddenly said.

"Damn it" I said between clenched teeth and hurried back to the window.

"Yaku? YAKU!" I yelled.

"Not you punks again!" I heard behind me. It was the big man; he held a large rifle and pointed it right at me.

Finally Yaku showed himself under the window.

"Catch!" I yelled and threw the food down. The leader wouldn't accept it, if it were dirty. Yaku caught most of it.

The man shot and I felt an unbelievable pain in my shoulder. I cried out in pain, and fell out of the window.

"Hang!" Yaku yelled and dropped all the food to catch me.

I yelled in pain when his hand touched my sore shoulder.

"Hang" Yaku mumbled, "It'll be all right, I promise" Yaku had tears in his eyes. He was such a weeper.

"R-un" I breathed out, but Yaku shook his head, "I wont leave you!"

"I need a minute, and then I'll catch up with you" I said and breathed out in pain. I had lost too much blood already and it kept flow from my shoulder.

"Look what you did to my food!" The man yelled from the window and pointed at the food on the ground, "You're going to pay for that!"

He pointed the gun at me again. I stared at him, tried to show no fear at all, but suddenly a body covered mine.

"Yaku?" I breathed out, "What are you-"

**The rifle shot!**

Everything happened so fast, that it took me a minute to understand.

Yaku had thrown his body between the rifle and me. I gasped out in fear. Yaku's breathings became even deeper and he stared down at me. His eyes were widen and shook a little

"Yaku" I whispered, my voice almost gone.

He coughed loudly and little blood drops landed on my face, but I didn't even blink. I just exclaimed a loud sob and couldn't move.

He stared at me with widen eyes for another second and then collapsed on top of me.

"Don't think I let you of the hook!" The man shouted and I heard him head for his door.

I kept sobbing, while I fought to push Yaku's dead body away from me. My hands shook and my shoulder were still bleeding, but I managed to get out and jumped to my feet.

I turned around and began to run, leaving Yaku's body behind.

The man yelled something after me and tried to shoot me, but I rounded a corner and escaped.

I collapsed up against a wall, my breathings irregular and my shoulder leaking all my strength. I had clenched my teeth so hard together that it almost hurt and I tried to press my hand against the wound on my shoulder, but my hands shook to much and the blood just ran down my fingers.

* * *

**Poor Yaku. :( **

**This was the first part of Takao's story. I'll upload as soon as I can. ^^**

**Hope you liked and please review. I really want to know what you think of this, because I don't usually write like this. ;) **


	13. Takao's story part 2

**Hey. ;)**

**Sorry about the delay guys. :/ I have just had my finals. SUCKS! xD**

**But I have worked late to make you a chapter. Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 13.

Haruhi and Hikaru stared at Takao. - Trying to find of if he told the truth.

"What happed after that?" Haruhi asked, "Did they find you and brought you back?"

"No" Takao mumbled, "That's were Aya comes in …

* * *

I collapsed up against a wall, my breathings irregular and my shoulder leaking all my strength. I had clenched my teeth so hard together that it almost hurt and I tried to press my hand against the wound on my shoulder, but my hands shook too much and the blood just ran down my fingers.

_This is it_, I thought to myself, _I'm going to die here. Die of blood-loss. Me, who have trained for years, will die of something so stupid!_

"Oh god!" A light voice exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

I turned my head, and looked into two big brown eyes. I gasped;

I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. She stood there, and stared at me with horror in her eyes and looked **so **stunning that it took my breath away.

"Your hurt!" She yelled and dropped her bags and ran to me.

I tried to say something, but only air came out of my mouth. She knelled beside me and I could smell her scent.

"Just hold on," She whispered and ripped a piece of her shirt of, and reached for my arm. _Why was she helping me?_

My vision was becoming blurred, but I didn't care – if she was the last thing I saw in this life, I could die happy.

"Don't give up" She scolded me (witch surprised me) and bound the piece of her shirt around my wound.I couldn't even feel it. I couldn't fell my arm at all.

"You have to see my father … he's a doctor" She mumbled and graphed my good arm and forced me to stand up. My vision turned completely black when I had to use my feet and I fell forward, but she hurried to graph me and supported my weight.

"Steady" She mumbled and I clung to her for support, "I got you, I wont let go"

I wanted to tell her she couldn't help me. If someone saw this, they would probably shoot either one of us.

"Who are you?" I managed to breath out.

"My name is Aya," She told me, "My house isn't far away"

I looked around.

"Sha – dows" I mumbled, and saw black spots before my eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Keep in – the sha –dows," I mumbled a bit higher.

"Why?" She asked, but she did it anyway.

* * *

"Did they find you?" Hikaru asked wondering.

"No" Takao mumbled, "I came to her house and she nurses me"

"What about her father? Wasn't he a doctor?" Haruhi asked.

"She was orphaned," Takao mumbled, "But she didn't tell me for a long time"

"How long was you there?" Hikaru asked, "Didn't ´_the Abandoned´_ come after you?"

"They searched! But they didn't find me" Takao mumbled, "But after she had nursed me for two days, I went back"

"Why?" Haruhi asked, "Didn't you like her"

"I did … I fell in love with her and she said she loved me too, but …" Takao pulled his eyebrows together by the thought "We had a fight …

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were an orphan?" I asked annoyed.

"It's none of your business! And I AM NOT!" She yelled, "I have a mother and a father, but their just not HERE!"

"Their dead aren't they?" I said harshly.

"What if they are?"

"You should have told me" I said and stared at her, "I told you ALL about me"

"And I'm grateful … but I don't like to talk about MY parents" She mumbled and tears began to gather in her eyes.

"You're so selfish" I said and graphed her hands, "What else haven't you told me?"

"Just because I love you, doesn't mean I have to tell you everything"

"Don't you trust me?" I said hurt.

"To trust is not the same, as telling secrets!" She said angrily.

"Then what is **trust?**" I asked and held her gaze, but she didn't even blink. She was one of the few that could hold my gaze.

"Trust is; believing in each other!" She said directly and moved and inch closer to me. I held her brown eyes for a moment, and then I signed.

She smiled. She thought I admitted defeat.

I copped her chin with my hand and looked at her with a pained expression.

"But you can't believe _me_ enough, to tell me things" I whispered and her smile faded away slowly, "and do you know what that means?" I didn't wait for her to answer, "That means that I can't trust _**you**_"

I let go of her chin and walked toward the door.

"Don't go," She whispered without looking after me.

"Yes, I'll go," I said and held around the doorknob, "And I'll never come back"

"Yes you will" She said and her voice began to shook, "And when you do, - I'll be here. No matter how long I have to wait"

I shook my head and walked out of the door.

* * *

When I came back I was punished. Badly.

And beside the punishment I was ordered to NEVER leave the base _alone _again.

But worst of all … I had to bury Yaku. Because _I was the one that had killed__ him._

_

* * *

_

I kicked the boxing pad harder then I had ever done before. My teeth were clenched. They hadn't even cleaned _him_ up. They had just let Yaku rotten in the basement, until I came back, and I had had to carry him to the grave (A random hole in the ground).

I punched harder.

He hadn't even got a coffin.

_PUNCH!_

They hadn't even closed his eyes.

_PUCH!_

All that because I had wasted my time being in love.

PUNCH! **PUNCH!**

Yaku!

**PUNCH!**

Aya!

**PUNCH!**

I couldn't protect any of you! I left you both!

Would Aya really wait? Did she wait right now?

**PUNCH!** I punched wrongly and yelled in pain when my hand made a ´Knack´-sound. I clenched my teeth's and collapsed on the floor. I looked at my hurt hand. This was nothing compared to ...

I pulled my sleeve up and looked at the scar along my shoulder. She had saved my life, but I never thanked her.

I clenched my fist and looked around in the hall. It was empty. I rose to my feet and made a decision.

I wouldn't let anyone hurt Aya! I couldn't protect Yaku, but I would defiantly protect Aya! Even if it would cost me my life.

* * *

"So you escaped?" Haruhi asked.

Takao stared out in thin air and a smirk ran across his face.

"It's getting late" He just mumbled and pointed at the sky, witch had been colored orange and red by the sun.

"OH SNAP!" Hikaru yelled and graphed Haruhi's arm, "I'm really sorry! Could we hear the story tomorrow? KAORU!" Hikaru exclaimed and rose to his feet, but he stopped himself. He couldn't leave Haruhi with Takao.

"Hikaru relax" Haruhi said with a smile.

"But…"

"I'll walk her home" Takao mumbled and took Haruhi's hand, witch made both Haruhi and Hikaru gasp in surprise.

Hikaru was about to protest, but stopped himself and turned to Takao.

"If you …" He started.

"I wont hurt her," Takao mumbled.

Hikaru signed, "I don't trust you, I'll walk her home and your not going to follow"

"Hikaru" Haruhi said and lay a hand on his shoulder, "It wasn't him that shot me, it was … his twin"

"Aah!" Hikaru exclaimed and Kaoru's disappointed face ran trough his mind, "Fine!"

Hikaru turned around and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Haruhi looked after him, and she couldn't help a smile. He really loved Kaoru a lot.

"He's really cruel aren't he?" Takao said behind her.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi said and turned around to face him.

"He let your –maybe murder – walk you home. He really care little, don't you thin-"

_SLAM!_

Takao had fast reflexes, but even he hadn't seen her hand coming. She slammed her palm so hard against his cheek, that he moved his head to the side and held it for a couple of seconds – in surprise.

"Don't talk bad about my friends!" Haruhi yelled and let her hand fall.

"Hmm" Takao mumbled and a little smile formed on his face, "I think you have a little more then friendship in mind"

He turned his head back and looked her directly in the eyes.

"You love him don't you?" He asked and bowed forward so his face only was inches from her.

Her eyes flicked a little by the question, but she didn't leave his gaze.

"It's surprising" He mumbled and walked a little closer, "You remind me SO much of her. She was one _of the few _that could hold my gaze too"

"You love her don't you?" Haruhi copied his question.

"I think" Takao response.

"Even though you kind of annoys me, I'll still keep my promise!" Haruhi mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"You can sleep at my house, if you want" She mumbled.

"I would like that" Takao said and smirked.

Haruhi snorted and walked right past him, and began to head home.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

_You were wise to move,_ Takao thought to himself, _if you hadn't I had kissed you._

_

* * *

_**Yes. Kissed! ^^**

**hoped you liked and doesn't hate me for posting so late. :) **

**Remember to review. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -V**


	14. Abandom

**Hey. ;)**

**Some of you wanted more Kaoru, so I have given him an important role in this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**By the way - This one became short, because I wanted to post on time. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 14.

Kaoru sat on a bench outside the house and looked at the sky. His and Hikaru's scooters was parked beside him, ready to go. He couldn't believe Hikaru hadn't showed up yet, but it couldn't be helped. He had Haruhi after all.

A raindrop fell and landed on his cheek.

_Well, he's surely having a great time with Haruhi. I shouldn't wait, I better get going before the rain begins, _He thought to himself and reached out toward his scooter.

* * *

Hikaru raced down the road.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry" He breathed out, while he saw the top of the Hitachiin mansion, "I'm sorry Kaoru!" He said a little louder, even though he was out of breath.

He rounded the last corner and yelled out.

"Kao-" He stopped himself. The bench, which Kaoru should be waiting at, was empty and only one scooter was parked beside it.

"God dammit!" Hikaru said angrily and reached down his pocket. He had had his phone turned off, but he hurried to open it.

_4 missed calls from: Kaoru mobile._

Hikaru stared at the number for a while and then hurried to press the; _call back –_ button.

* * *

Kaoru didn't even hear his phone.

His lips were pulled back in a smile, while the wind blew around him and pulled in his clothes. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

It was getting darker, so there were no people on the street, which just gave him courage to drive faster … and faster.

He looked to the sides and saw the lights blink around him. This was so much fun. But suddenly he came to a crossroad, and had to stop. Too bad.

"Let go!" He suddenly heard a female voice yell out.

He turned his head and saw a small girl, surrounded by two larger guys. Was she in trouble? Should he help?

There were no chance he could beat those guys, but he couldn't just watch. What if she really was in danger?

He parker his scooter and walked toward them. Hesitating.

One of the guys stared at him and poked the other one on the shoulder, so he became aware of Kaoru's present too. The girl just looked at the tall twin with horror in her eyes. Kaoru suddenly stopped, a few feet from the crowd. He recognized the girl.

"Haruhi?" He mumbled, but when he looked closer it wasn't her.

"So that's your name girlie," One of the guys mumbled to her.

She didn't answer.

"Thanks kid!" The other one said to me, "That just made our job a lot easier"

The two guys both grabbed the girl's wrist's, on each side.

"No!" The girl yelled and tried to struggle.

"Let her go!" Kaoru yelled and began to walk toward them again, she really were in trouble, "I hate your type" He hissed trough his teeth.

"Our type, huh?" The largest guy said, and let go of the girl to face Kaoru, "You don't want to have a fight with _our type_, understood kid?"

He towered over Kaoru and smirked.

* * *

"Your just lucky, that my dad isn't home yet" Haruhi mumbled and spread a madras on the floor in the living room. Takao sat in the couch and watched.

"Do your dad don't like boy's in the house?" Takao teased.

"That's the nice way to say it!" Haruhi mumbled and opened her a drawer to find a blanket and a pillow.

"Oh, so he's the protecting kind" Takao mumbled and grabbed the pillow Haruhi threw to him.

"Yes" She just responded and reached him the blanket too.

"What about your mother?" He asked and lay on the madras, supporting his head with the palm of his hands. Like a kid ready to hear a story.

"She pasted away, when I was young," Haruhi just mumbled.

"Oh, sorry" He said and didn't leave his position, "So you live here with your dad?"

"Yeah"

"Is it lonely … I mean he's a late-worker, right?" Takao said and rolled over so he lay on his back, with the hands under his head.

"It's not lonely, I have my friends. Besides, he's working late for my sake" Haruhi explained and took a seat in the couch, "And I'm happy for the time I have for myself. I don't mind being alone once in a while"

Takao made a quiet gasp and didn't answer, he just rolled to the side, so she couldn't see his face.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked by the sudden change in attitude.

"Nothing, aren't you going to bed?" He asked hesitating.

"Uh … yes" She answered and walked past him to her room.

Takao just lay and stared into the wall. She reminded him so much of Aya. She didn't have the exact same features, but their personality was so similar that it was almost scary.

He missed her. _Aya_.

He pulled the blanket over his head and tried to fall asleep.

He couldn't – a strange felling kept running trough him. He couldn't relax.

* * *

"What are you going to do now punk?" The guy mocked Kaoru, and landed another punch in his stomach. Kaoru exclaimed a gasp and fell forward.

"It's enough!" The girl screamed and tried to struggle in the other guys hold, "Leave him alone!"

Kaoru clenched his teeth, and tried to lift his body from the ground.

"You a tough one kid" The guy laughed when Kaoru got to his knees, "But it's not going to help you, you have already lost"

Kaoru felt the blood run down his chin, but he ignored it and got to his feet.

"Let her go" He said and ignored the pain in his stomach.

The girl sighed deeply of his stupidity, but she couldn't help being a little impressed. The guys were surprised too.

"What's your name boy?" The large guy asked.

"Kaoru Hitachiin" Kaoru said fearless and straighten his back, "and I'm a member of the Ouran host club, which means I can't sit and watch a girl being threaten badly!"

That made both guy's laugh.

"Wait a second" The girl suddenly said and stared at Kaoru, "Ouran?"

She looked at him with a wondering glare. Kaoru nodded and got ready to fight again, but he hadn't even pulled his hand back before the large guy punched him so hard that he fell backwards and his head slammed to the ground.

"NO!" The girl yelled.

"He's done for good!" The large guy mumbled and walked back to the others.

Kaoru saw stars before his eyes, and tried not to faint.

"It's not a good idea to pick a fight with _the Abandoned_" The large guy said and gave the other guy a high-five.

"Wait – Ouran guy!" The girl yelled at Kaoru, "Do you know Takao Sachiko?"

She struggled even more, and the guy almost lost her wrist.

Kaoru managed to lift his body a little, to see the panic shine from her eyes.

"Tell him –" She began and a smile widen on her face, "Tell him that I love him!"

Kaoru tried to get a better look at her.

"My name is Aya, tell Takao that he can't give up_, because the flowers is blooming! _And also –" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because the large guy stuffed a sock in her mouth.

"Girls talk too much. Who is this Takao anyway?" The large guy asked the other one.

Kaoru didn't hear anymore of the conversation.

He fell backwards and gasped for air. He could fell the blood pumping in his body and a dark circle was closing his gaze.

He heard a silent ringing from his pocket. Who could be calling?

"Hika-" He tried to breathe out, but in that second his mind went completely black and the raindrops began to fall.

* * *

**I fell bad for Kaoru, he's being dragged into the Drama. xD**

**Please tell me you thoughts on the situation in the reviews. ;) **

**A lot of what's happens in the chapters is based on your reviews. :) **


	15. Busted!

**Hey. ;) **

**LOL! Do you guy's remember ´bayblades´? I just found out that the name ´Takao´, is the name of the main character. I seriously had no idea. xD **

**If you google it, a picture of him comes up. xD But he don't have Takao's blue eyes. ^^ **

**This chapter is another story-turner, hope you'll like. ;) **

**

* * *

**Chapter 15.

"_Hikaru_" Kaoru mumbled and reached out in the darkness.

"Kaoru" two voices echoed and Kaoru turned his head after the voices. It was Haruhi and Hikaru, standing a few feet away, with similar smiles on their faces. They stood in a small spot of light.

"_Are you two … together now_?" Kaoru asked, his voice echoed in the dark.

"We sure are," They said at the same time, "Thanks for bringing us together Kaoru"

Kaoru flicked a little by that statement. Had he really. It was true he had pushed Hikaru a little forward sometimes, but ...

"Yeah …" Hikaru interrupted Kaorus thoughts and wrapped his arm around Haruhi, "we're moving to a house together…. So I guess you'll have to sleep alone. You don't mind, right?" Hikaru winked and smiled.

"N-no" Kaoru mumbled and fell to his knees, "I don't mind … we can't be together forever. We have to find our own separate way's …"

"That's right! Just too bad I found mine first, right?" Hikaru said and made a little laugh. Haruhi made a wide smile and took Hikaru's hand.

"Sorry Kaoru" She said and pulled Hikaru with her.

"W-wait" Kaoru whispered and reached out toward them, "I – I … I don't – "

They walked farther away, and Kaoru jumped to his feet.

"I don't want this!" He yelled and began to run toward them, "Hikaru!"

He ran as fast as he could, but he didn't get closer.

"This was not what I wanted" Kaoru yelled, and tear welled up in his eyes, "Hikaru!"

Hikaru turned his head and looked at Kaoru with surprised eyes.

"Would you really ruin this for me?" He asked.

Kaoru immediately stopped, and in the moment his feet stopped, Hikaru disappeared.

The tears overflowed and Kaoru fell to his knees.

"You're right," He whispered and the darkness came closer, "You're right, I can't ruin it for you. I want you to be happy. Hikaru"

"_Kaoru_!" It suddenly echoed in his mind, and he lifted his head. Was that ... ... Hikaru?

* * *

He pressed his eyes together and finally woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and looked right into two worried eyes, similar to his.

Hikaru held him in his arm. His hair dripping wet, from the rain that still poured from the sky. His eyes were filled with concern and he breathed in small hiss.

He wore a yellow rain jacket, but he hadn't even used time to close it.

"Idiot!" He yelled and tears began to flow from his eyes, "I thought I would never find you! I looked everywhere … and then I saw your scooter … but not you, how could you do that? You should have waited a little longer! Why didn't you wait a little longer? I was so worried, I called EVERONE, but no one had seen you …"

Kaoru didn't even have the strength to open his mouth; he just stared at his brother.

Hikaru sighed and tried to get calm.

"Sorry Kaoru … It's my fault" He said and his voice shook a bit, "I shouldn't have stayed … but Sachiko showed up, and I couldn't leave Haruhi alone with him, before I was sure he wouldn't hurt her, and then the story –"

He sighed again and pulled Kaoru into his arms.

"I'm so sorry"

_I can't hurt him,_ Kaoru's thought's whispered, _if Haruhi makes him happy, I can't stop them. I love Hikaru, that's why; I MUST learn to let go. Even if it hurt's __**me**__. _

"Let's go home, okay?" Hikaru interrupted his thoughts, "Mom was worried too, but we didn't call dad … he's in Spain, and we didn't want to worry him"

He pulled his rain jacket off, and helped his brother get it on. After that Hikaru pulled Kaoru on his back, and Kaoru let my hands hang down his shoulders.

"Let's go home" Hikaru mumbled and began to walk, with his brother on his back.

Kaoru closed his eyes and tried to relax. Hikaru was here, with him! He could be _the good brother_ – and support Hikarus love, tomorrow. But for now, he would be selfish and have Hikaru to himself.

That made him smile.

* * *

Takao had given up on the sleep, and sat in the window and looked at the rain pouring down. He hummed a silent song that Aya learned him once;

**_When the night comes, I'm not afraid. _**

**_When the dark comes, I'm not afraid. _**

**_When the evil comes, I'm not afraid. _**

**_But the day, you're not here. I'll be afraid. _**

**_Promise me, if you go. _**

**_That we'll meet again._**

**_Were the flowers is blooming. _**

He closed his eyes and tried to remember her face. He hadn't seen her for _so long_. He wishes he could see her again, just once more.

He opened his eyes. Maybe he could.

He jumped down from the window and walked toward Haruhi's room. He grabbed the handle with determination, and opened it slowly. Careful not to make any noise, he walked in.

He could see her silhouette in the bed, and dared to step a little closer.

_This is stupid, _his mind scolded him, _even if she reminds you of Aya, she'll never be Aya, and you know that! This is just torture to yourself. _

He ignored his thoughts and looked down at her sleeping face. No one looked good when they slept. He couldn't help but smile, by her expression. She looked _very_ comfortable and _very_ peaceful.

He stroke a hair away from her forehead, witch made her press her eyes a little tighter. He smiled again, and touched her hair once more.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi whispered still with her eyes closed.

"Sorry" Takao said, taken of guard and let go of her hair, "did I wake you? Sorry"

Haruhi opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You're weird" She mumbled, still sleepy and robbed her eye.

_And you're cute, _Takao thought, but didn't say anything.

"Did you want something?" Haruhi mumbled and sat up.

"Not really" Takao said and didn't know were to put his hands. This was awkward.

"I like your voice" Haruhi said with a tired mumble.

"Wha – you heard me," Takao said and a light blush appeared in his cheeks.

"I didn't know you could blush," Haruhi mumbled, "but yeah … I liked your song, it was calming"

"Thanks … I guess" Takao said and looked away. He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Haruhi said and scratched her hair.

"Sure" Takao said and sat up against the wall.

"I was just wondering, how did you get out?" She said and tried to get more awake, "I mean from the ´gang´."

"So you believe I was telling the truth?" Takao said, a little surprised.

"I don't know … but even if it's a lie, it's a good story" She said and tried to sit more comfortable.

"Hmm" Takao said and smiled, "You're one strange girl"

Haruhi didn't answer that.

"It was hard… I can tell you that" He just said, "I had to use a lot of favors"

Haruhi waited for more, but then he didn't continued she made an annoyed sound.

"Is that all you going to tell me?" Haruhi asked unhappy, "you just woke me, from a nice dream! You owe me!"

"Why does it matter?" Takao said angrily, "It's not important how I got out!"

"Did you do something bad?" Haruhi asked.

"YES, okay! Let's just leave it with that" Takao said, rose to his feet and hurried back to the living room get some sleep again.

"I wont tell anybody, you can trust me," Haruhi said, which made Takao hesitated at the door.

"No" He mumbled, and was about to walk out of the door, but something was blocking his way. Or someone.

He looked up. He usually didn't get scared by things like this, but this time his eyes widen in shock and he lifted his hands in defense.

"I-it's not what you think," He yelled out.

"May' I ask, what you were doing in my daughters room?" Ranka – Haruhi's father said, with a fierce voice.

* * *

**Oh ohh! Takao's in trouble. xD **

**Hope you liked the chapter, I really didn't know if I dared to make a TakaHaru moment. xDD I think I'm getting carried away a little, but don't worry. ^^**

**I also wanted to make a little ´brotherly love´ part. hope you like that too. :) Remember to review! :D **


	16. Back to reality

**Hey. ;)**

**I can't believe I have written so many chapters. I have never written so much in my life. ^^ **

**It's all because of your reviews, so thank you. :) **

* * *

Chapter 16.

Takao dragged his tired body against the school. Haruhi's drag queen father had scolded him all night, but at the end (about 4am) Haruhi had finally convinced that Takao was good enough, and that he were going to live with them for a while (and he hadn't been doing ANYTHING in her bedroom).

"What have I been dragged into?" Takao said and leaned up against a tree, this was such a drag, but – it was also kind of fun. He made a little smile. He actually hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

He suddenly felt a silent vibrator in his pocket. Was it Haruhi? Was she mad because he had walked to school early and left her?

He pulled the phone up, and responded with a silent ´yes´.

"You are truly cruel," The dark voice said.

Takao almost got scared, when he hear the dark voice (and not the light voice he had excepted). He was suddenly pulled back to reality.

"I'm sorry, I'm working on it… I have just been distracted" Takao said and his eyes was suddenly covered in darkness.

"Your girlfriend have tried to escape us several times already,"_ Takao couldn't help a smile_, "and I'm starting to lose my patience. If I don't get results soon, I can't promise her safety"

Takao hurried back to being serious.

"No please, I'll begin right now!" He said a little to loud. They couldn't hurt her.

"I hope so," The voice said and hung up.

Takao hung up too, and put the phone in his pocket. What had he been doing? Playing around, when Aya was in danger. He was the worst. He had to get to work. He couldn't pretend to be a normal kid, and have _friends_. He had to wake up.

"Takao!" A greeting yelled said.

He turned his head. His expression cold.

Hikaru and Kaoru were walking toward him. Hikaru waved and tried to look friendly, and Kaoru tried to ignore his lust to hit Takao in the face (He hadn't forgiven him, for hitting Hikaru the other day).

Hikaru had decided to give Takao another chance.

His cold features almost shocked Hikaru. His smile faded, and he lowered his greeting hand. Kaoru just stared at them, without a clue.

Takao held Hikaru's gaze another second, then he turned on his heel and began to walk away again.

"Sorry" He whispered so silent, that he was sure Hikaru didn't hear it.

Hikaru kept staring after him. What was with the _ice-look?_

"I thought you said, he wasn't that bad" Kaoru mumbled to Hikaru.

"I don't know, I don't think I'll _eve_r understand that guy." Hikaru mumbled and placed a hand on the hip in wonder. What was wrong with him? And why wasn't Haruhi with him?

Kaoru looked at Hikaru's wondering expression. What was he thinking? He didn't like, when he didn't knew.

"Let's go inside" Kaoru said and tried to sound cheerful.

"Yeah" Hikaru mumbled and looked at Kaoru. He didn't like what he saw.

Kaoru noticed.

"What's with the pained face?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't like the bandages and bruising" Hikaru said and touched a blue bandage on Kaoru's cheek. He had really been beaten up badly.

"I'm fine" He said for the 4th time that day, and sends Hikaru a smile.

"I whish you would tell me who did it, so I could _beat them_ up" Hikaru said angrily and his eyes lit up by the very thought.

"I told you, I don't remember anything. I think I hit my head" Kaoru mumbled and began to walk toward the school. Hikaru quietly followed.

* * *

Haruhi ran toward the school. Takao had just left, without her; guess he was scared, by the attack of her father yesterday.

"Haruhi!" A voice yelled and she turned her head after the well-known voice.

"Do you want a ride?" Tamaki yelled from his limousine.

She was actually kind of late.

"Sure" Haruhi mumbled and walked against his long black car. She could see his golden hair in the window, but for some reason he didn't look at her.

"Anything wrong?" She asked and opened the door.

"No nothing" The boy said, his voice changed.

"You act weird Tamaki" Haruhi mumbled and sat beside him.

He smirked and looked at her. His eyes a lot more blue then they used to.

"Maybe, because I'm not Tamaki Suoh" He said and the door locked beside her.

"Wha-" She began, while the boy ripped the blond wig off, and black hair stood out in spikes. Haruhi stared at the boy. His blue eyes looked at her with amusement.

"And they said you were smart" He laughed, and showed her a tape-recorded.

She looked at it for a second, then she got it.

"You recorded Tamaki's voice" Haruhi said stunned and widen her eyes.

"Sure did" He mumbled, and gave sigh to the driver, to go.

Haruhi turned and tried to open the door, but it was locket, and the windows were automatic. Damn it.

"You're Takao's brother" She said and gave up on the door.

"You should put your seatbelt on" He just commends.

"You're Satsui!" Haruhi continued and ignored his comment.

"Don't say my _foolish brother_, have given you names," Satsui said angrily, "well, I'll just have to take care of that later, after I have _killed_ you"

Haruhi flicked, but them gained sense back.

"Your not going to" She said, and a little smile showed on her face, "You're a trained murder, you could have killed me the last time, but you didn't! Which means you want me alive, but you want me to be scared of you. You want me to think you can kill me whenever you want, but you can't. I'm an important piece in your plan, right?"

Satsui made an annoyed sound.

"Shut up" He just mumbled.

"Now I know your plan, so you can't threat me and -"

"Shut up"

"One of my friends knows about this too, and it wont take him long to –"

"I said, shut up!" He yelled and hit her in the stomach with so much force, that she exclaimed a gasp.

"Silent!" He yelled angrily, "You're right girl, I can't kill you –"

He grabbed her chin with two fingers and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you" He said, his eyes wild with fury.

* * *

Takao stood in the bathroom. The class had already started, but he couldn't go. He couldn't look _anyone_ in the eyes. He looked at himself in the mirror.

His blue eyes shined in the light from the lamp, and his hair was dark and messy (after the loooong night). If he just not looked like this. If he didn't have a twin, then him and his mother could still live together. Live badly, but live.

It was stupid of him to think that he could live as a normal student. Here at Ouran.

Now he only had one reason to keep fighting. Aya.

_I'll fight to the limit, _He thought to himself, _I will keep going! Even when I'm close to give up. I **will** save you! I'm not afraid! _

With that in mind, he walked toward the inspector's office. With a gun loosely hanging in his hand.

* * *

Hikaru sat with his head in the palm. He didn't listen to a word the teacher was saying. He thought about Haruhi. Where was she? He would ask Takao after class. She didn't use to be late.

He seemed weird this morning. Had they fought? Had he hurt her?

Just the thought, made him clench his fingers in the table.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door to the class, and everyone lived a little up.

"Come in, no on is listening anyway." The teacher said and signed.

Kyouya opened the door. He had a serious expression and quickly scanned the class, until he found the twins and made a swing with the head, to make them follow.

Hikaru and Kaoru rose at the same time, and obeyed. Didn't even questioning.

"Wait a second" The teacher said and looked at Kyouya.

"Excuse me" Kyouya interrupted and tried to get his polite tone, "I really need to take the twins with me, one of our friends is in trouble"

"Is it Tamaki-sama?" A girl said and covered her mouth with a hand.

"No, he's fine. He's already out searching" Kyouya mumbled, "its Haruhi"

Hikaru flicked.

* * *

**I haven't figured out what'll happen next. xD but I'll figure something out. ^^**

**Remember to review and give me some ideas. ^^ - - - - - - - - - - - - - -v **


	17. The promise

**Hey. ;) **

**This chapter got long. xD I suddenly got a lot of ideas. ^^ Thank's for your awesome reviews (once again). ^_^/ **

* * *

Chapter 17.

Haruhi woke up by the smell of mold and moisture. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on a wooden bench, inside of a dark room, with only had one door and no windows. She didn't know what time it was, but it had to be day, because of the little stripe of light coming from between the upper rocks.

She sat up and gasped in pain, Satsui had beaten her too hard. The sorest place was her head, which Satsui had hit to make her unconscious. They really didn't want anyone to find them.

"What happened to the blindfold" Haruhi mumbled annoyed, and robbed her head.

"They never use that" A light - but worn out voice said, from the other side of the room.

"Who is it?" Haruhi said and tried to look trough the darkness.

"My name is Aya, welcome to my room … or _our _room now" A filthy girl said and began to walk toward Haruhi, "I can't say I'm _happy _you're here, but it's nice to talk to somebody. The guards aren't very talkative"

Aya? The name said her something ... but what?

"Were am I?" Haruhi mumbled and tried to sit as far from the girl, as she could in the little room.

"You're a prisoner, like me … I don't know were we are, they move us from time to time. But I know _who _they are, does the words ´The Abandoned´ ring a bell?"

"I have … heard about them," Haruhi said and her eyes flicked, but luckily the girl didn't see it in the dull light.

"Well, then you probably know that they aren't actually friendly, which is why you'll help me escape. I have had this plan for a long time, but you have to help me. I can't do it alone really" Aya explained and took Haruhi's hand.

Aya smelled. It usually didn't bother Haruhi with those kinds of things, but this time it was extreme. Didn't they let her wash herself?

"Sorry" Aya mumbled, and Haruhi realized she had held her breathe, "I know my hygiene isn't the best – but they wont let me take baths anymore, because I once used it as an escape"

"No, no!" Haruhi exclaimed, "I didn't think that"

"I appreciate that you try, but I know I stink" Aya said and laughed, "But you got me off track! What I really wanted to tell you, is my plan"

Haruhi couldn't help a smile, even if Aya looked (and smelled) awful in this state, Haruhi was starting to like her.

"Okay listen," Aya said excited, "when it becomes dark outside, you –or I … stand on the other ones shoulders, so we can reach that hole –" Aya pointed at were the stripe of light slipped in, "I bet that rock is loose and then we just make a hole _big_ enough to get out"

Haruhi was stunned by her optimism. Hadn't she thought longer?

"Aya" Haruhi mumbled, "Your plan is fine, but you haven't thought it trough. Even if the rock is loose, you don't know were you end, and there could be guards, and –"

"We take that, as it comes" Aya said, and gave Haruhi a wide smile.

* * *

Takao reached the inspectors office. He stood outside the door and lifted his hands to open the door. He clenched the other hand harder around the gun. He had a mask in his pocket, and was about to reach after it, but before he got it on, a voice yelled his name.

"Ta – Takao!" Someone shouted.

Takao instantly turned around and hid the gun and mask beside his back, but his expression didn't change. Cold and hard.

It was the girl, from the first day of school. She stood and played with her fingers and looked very nervous.

"What do you want?" Takao said harsh.

"Um … I never think you got _my_ name" She mumbled, "It's – "

"Don't tell me!" Takao exclaimed. The girl flicked back, and her eyes began to shake a little and tears gathered in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, "I just like you _a lot_, please let me tell you, my name"

"You'll just get in trouble," Takao said impatiently. He couldn't let more people get involved.

"I don't care!" the girl yelled and the tears overflows, "I love you so much, and my name is Shizuko, and that means ´quiet child´, but I don't want to stay quiet anymore" She stamped her foot to the ground.

"Please … just walk away" Takao said, and tried to keep his hard face in place.

"I want to be with you" Shizuko said and stepped a little closer, "From the first time I saw you, I just kept wishing you would join the host club … so I could be with you every day. I love you!"

Takao sighed and looked at his watch.

"I don't have time right now!" He mumbled.

"Please, I beg you. I'll do anything for you" She begged.

"What's going on here?" A voice said behind Takao. It was the inspector; he had surely heard the talking, and Takao hadn't had the time to put on his mask. He was surely out of training. The inspector would see his face.

"Damn it," He said angrily. He had no choice.

He jumped a few feet back and grabbed the confused girl around the waist. Then he raised his gun and pointed at the inspector.

"Do as I say!" He said with a powerful voice.

"What is the meaning of this?" The inspector said and stepped at little closer.

"Don't come closer, or I'll blow her head of!" Takao said and pointed the gun against Shizuko's head. She whined, but didn't dare to move.

"Okay, take it easy" the man said, even though Takao was completely calm.

"Please just –" Takao began, "just follow my instructions and nobody is going to get hurt"

"Takao, I beg you" Shizuko whispered in his arms, "don't do this … I still want to be with you. You don't have to do this. We can be together –"

"Sorry, I'm taken" Takao said and walked against the inspector. Shizuko exclaimed a sob by his words, and more tears began to flow.

"Go inside your office, NOW!" Takao said and walked after the inspector back inside the office. He pulled Shizuko with him. He couldn't let her escape and tell everyone about this. Damn it. He only needed to get the inspector involved, and now they knew whom he was. What else could go wrong?

"Ouran high school is the richest school in the country," Takao began and the inspector eyed him, "I want you to put all the schools money onto this" Takao held a little silver disk forward, "After that all the money will be transferred to us, are we clear?"

The inspector nodded and looked with frightened eyes on Shizuko.

"Takao please" She said, "Even if I can't be yours, I still love you-"

"Will you SHUT UP!" Takao yelled, and lost his control for just a second. Both the inspector and Shizuko flicked "Keep working!" Takao said angrily to the inspector and pointed the gun harder against Shizukos head, while he tried to hide the pain.

* * *

"What have you found out Kyouya?" Tamaki said impatiently.

The whole host club sat in Tamaki's car and looked at Kyouya, who were tipping on his computer.

"It's kind of hard, to find a person, without having a clue were she could be" Kyouya said calm, but kept searching.

"Were could my little girl be?" Tamaki whined and tears ran down his face, while he kept looking over Kyouya's shoulder. The twins were squeezed together beside Tamaki, and Mori sat on Kyouya's other side, while Honey had a lot of space on the front seat, beside Kyouya's driver.

"Your tears are soaking my sleeve" Hikaru complained and tried to get father away from Tamaki.

"You're so mean Hikaru, aren't you worried?" Tamaki said and eyed Hikaru.

"OF COURSE I AM!" Hikaru said angrily, "but who could have interest in Haruhi? she's not rich! Why should she be kidnapped?"

"It's surely that Takao-guy!" Tamaki said and fire lit up in his eyes.

"No," Hikaru mumbled, "I guess I forgot to tell you"

"WHAT?" The whole host club said, including Kaoru.

"It's a long story, but Takao isn't that bad" Hikaru said, "So he's out"

"Tell us what he told you!" Honey exclaimed from the front seat and all eyes were on Hikaru.

"Well, you see he grew up in a bad neighborhood and – and – WAIT A SECOND! We don't have time for_ stories_, we need to find _Haruhi_!" Hikaru yelled and began to make panicking movements.

"Actually, I think It would be a good idea to know the story," Kyouya said, (he didn't like when he didn't knew things), "Maybe Takao _has_ something to do with it and it's the best lead we got so far"

"Fine" Hikaru said and began to tell the story (very fast and impatiently).

* * *

"The sun is setting" Aya said happily, "Let's go Haruhi!"

"Are you sure this'll work?" Haruhi said skeptically. She still weren't sure about Aya's little plan, "I whish I had never been tangled into this"

"Yeah … how _did_ you get into this, anyway?" Aya asked and sat beside Haruhi on the bench.

"Yeah, it started a while ago … A guy named _Takao Sachiko_ saved me from these boys and … Aya? … What's wrong?" Haruhi said and looked at Aya. Her eyes were wide in sorrow and she stared at Haruhi.

"Takao – Sachiko?" She said with a little voice.

"Yes, he –" Finally Haruhi realized who the girl was, "You- you're Aya … from his story!" Haruhi suddenly felt very stupid.

"Takao … Takao … How is he?" Aya said and grabbed Haruhi's hands, "Is he alright?"

"Yes and yes" Haruhi said and gave her hand a little squeeze, "He's good. He goes to school on Ouran high school. He seems happy" Haruhi said and smiled.

* * *

Takao tried to hold the pain back. Shizuko wouldn't shut up about her love and the inspector's hands were starting to shake while he tapped on the computer.

"I would take care of our kids" Shizuko continued, "you could just do whatever you wanted to, and I would take care of everything, so please Takao don't do this"

Takao tried to ignore her, and concentrating about the inspector. He didn't know what to do after this. **They had seen his face and knew his name**, what should he do? He didn't want to kill them; he had promised Aya that he wouldn't kill again.

He thought back:

* * *

Tears ran down Aya's beautiful cheeks, but he kept pulling her behind her, while they ran down the dark streets.

"You killed them, you own comrades!" Aya yelled and pulled her hand out of his grip so sudden that she fell, and landed on the streets cold stones. Takao immediately stopped too and ran back to help her stand.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled and punched his hand away.

"I did it for us!" Takao said desperate, "I love you, I'll kill for you!"

"I don't want that" Aya said and hid her eyes in her hands.

"Listen to me," Takao said and took her hands away from the eyes, "I want to start a new life with you. I want us to be happy together"

"But you killed two of your own friends" Aya said and tried to pull her hands back again, but Takao tighten his grip.

"I know … it was wrong, but please Aya. If I loose you, I have nothing left" Takao said with a pained expression, "don't push me away now. I sweat I love you"

"You were the one, which pushed me away" Aya mumbled. .

"And for that, I'm sorry" Takao said and tried to catch her gaze, "But if you love me –"

"Of course I love you!" Aya interrupted and took his gaze. Takao smiled.

"Then run away with me" Takao said and cupped her chin with his hand.

"On one condition," Aya said and became serious, "You have to promise, never to kill again – not even for me"

"I promise" Takao said and pressed their lips together.

When they separated again, she smiled.

"I trust you, you know!" She said and took his hand. He kissed her again and then they began to run. They had a train to catch.

* * *

Takao came back to reality, when the inspector reached the silver disk back to him. Takao stood paralyzed for a second, and then took the disk. He looked over at the computer and the digital words: _**Money transferred to unknown object – **_stood on the screen.

"Thank you," Takao mumbled, and made sigh for the inspector to follow him.

He put the disk in a plastic wrapping and then put it in his pocket.

"What more do you want from me?" The inspector said with a pained expression.

"Does the school have a panic room?" Takao asked.

"Yes" The inspector said with a shaking voice.

"What are you planning?" Shizuko said, and struggled a little in his arms.

"Shut up" Takao mumbled and made the inspector go in front of him, pointing the gun so close to his back, so no one could see it.

"We're going down the hallway now, and there may' be some students, so I want you two to listen carefully to my instructions" Takao said, "you, inspector are going to go to the panic room, in _the same pace all the way_, if you try to run, I'll shot you _and_ the girl. Understood?"

"Y-yes" The inspector said and tried not to panic.

"Good, and you" He looked at Shizuko, "I'm going to lay my arm around your shoulder and your going to smile and _pretend. _Do you hear me: _Pretend_. That we're together. You're not going to look or speak to _anyone,_ without my permission, and if you're trying to run away or scream, I'll shot the inspector and then you. Understood?"

"Please," Shizuko said with tears in her eyes, "just let us go, what more can we do for you?"

"It's your fault for not listing," Takao said angrily, "I told you; I didn't want to know your name! Now go!"

They walked out of the door and Takao, in one hand held the gun up against the inspectors back (under the shirt, so no on could see it), and the other one wrapped around Shizuko's shoulders, which were trembling just a little. He clenched his teeth together; he had thought he wouldn't have to do these things again.

He walked down the hallway. Shizuko breathed in harsh hiss, but the few people running to their class didn't seem to notice.

They came outside and the inspector showed Takao the panic room.

"Is there a key?" Takao asked and the inspector nodded and pulled a big ring, filled with keys up and gave one to Takao.

"Good," Takao said and pushed Shizuko forward, "Down, now!"

"No, please Takao honey" Shizuko tried, "I really don't like dark places, I beg you –"  
"Down!" Takao repeated and pointed the gun at her, and the inspector gently took Shizukos hand and pulled her down with him.

When they were down Takao closed the door, and he heard Shizuko scream of the darkness, but he tried to ignore it and locked the panic room.

He hurried away. He had to get away, before anyone noticed the inspectors absence. He came to the big port, which leaded out of Ouran High school. Two girls stood and whispered to each other.

"What do you think happened?" One girl said, and Takao tried to walk by unnoticed.

"I don't know! I just hope Haruhi's okay. The rumor say's, that he's been kidnapped" The other girl whispered.

Takao immediately stopped walking, and hid the gun in his belt.

"Excuse me" Takao said and walked against the two girls.

"HUH!" One of them exclaimed, "You're Takao Sachiko, the new student. It's so nice to meet you" They slammed their hands together and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too" Takao said and tried to sound polite, "I overheard you conversation, and could you please tell me I heard wrong!"

"You didn't! Haruhi's in danger, I'm in her class. Kyouya-sama came in doing class, to get the twins. We were all _so_ worried. You're Haruhi's friend too right?" The girl asked, and slammed her hands together again in pity.

"Yes … could you tell me about that rumor again?" Takao said.

"Yes, it's been said that she's been kidnapped, but it's only a rumor" The first girl said, "By the way … you should join the host club, I would love to – Hey were are you going?"

"Sorry," Takao said and began to run toward the nearest car.

"What are you doing?" The other girl yelled too, "Are you about to steal that?"

Takao hesitated and then walked back to the girls.

How was it Tamaki did? … Oh yeah!

"My friend's in danger," He said sugar-sweet, "I have to borrow this, could it be our little secret?" He made a charming smile and glitter dances around his face.

"We-well … if it's for Haruhi," One of the girls said, her eyeballs suddenly shaped like a hearts.

"Ye-yes, for Haruhi!" The other one squeezed and her cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you," Takao said and gave them one last smile before he jumped into the car. He pulled two wires out from under the steering wheel and began to press them together, so the sparkles stood out to all sides.

Finally the car engine started, and the girls still stared at him. Paralyzed by his act.

"Well… se ya" Takao yelled and waved at the girl, before the car drove off with so much speed that the girls´ hair blew after it.

* * *

**Yeah it became kind of long ... :) **

**hope you liked! and please review. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - v**


	18. Team

**Hey. ;)**

**when I started to write this fic, I wanted to upload everyday, because I know how annoying it is to wait for the next chapter. But now I see it isn't that easy when you have things to do everyday. xD **

**Anyway, I hope you like and please review when your done. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 18.

"You stinking little traitor!" The leader yelled at the blue-eyed boy.

"I'm not a traitor," Satsui said and pressed the gun harder against his back, "I'm the future!"

The gunshot echoed trough the large hall, but no one of the members around the table as much as blinked.

* * *

Haruhi reached for the stripe of light. Why was she born so unbelievable small? She stretched her arm to the limit and tried to get her fingers around the loose rock.

"Have you done it yet?" Aya yelled and tried to stand steady with Haruhi's feet on her thin shoulders.

"Not yet" Haruhi exclaimed, "Almost"

"Try to stand on my head" Aya mumbled exhausted.

"Um … I don't think that's a good idea" Haruhi said and looked down at the tired Aya.

"Just to it before I collapse!" The dirty girl yelled, and began to stumble a little. Haruhi didn't argue further. She slowly placed her left foot on Aya's head and pushed upward.

Aya exclaimed a quiet gasp, when the weight were put to her head – but didn't complain.

Haruhi finally got a hold around the stone and began to pull, but unfortunately it wasn't as loose as they had hoped. Haruhi pulled more.

"D-did you do it now?" Aya asked and Haruhi could feel her shoulders shake.

"It wont – " Haruhi murmured and clenched her teeth together. She tried to get her nails under the rock and pulled harder.

* * *

"Interesting …" Kyouya, mumbled after Hikaru had told the story, "I'll check up on those ´Abandoned´" He mumbled and the computer screen reflected in his glasses.

"Hurry … hurry" Tamaki mumbled just outside Kyouya's ear, "Hurry … hurry … hur – "

Kyouya landed a pouch in Tamaki's face, and mumbled something about ´annoying idiot´, before he went back to work. Hikaru had gone from panic, to worry. He rested his finger against the lip and tried to think.

_Were could she be? _He thoughts, _if ´the Abandoned´ has her, I need to find Takao … but I have no clue were he is either. WHY… why didn't I get his phone number? _

A gentle hand touched his shoulder. Hikaru turned his head and looked into two eyes similar to his own.

"She's fine Hikaru," Kaoru said and made a crooked smile, "She's pretty smart. She'll surely find a way out, before we even get a chance to find her"

Hikaru gave Kaoru a little smile back.

"I hope your right," He mumbled and looked out of the window. A fancy car drove by them, and Hikaru widen his eyes.

He wasn't completely sure, but that driver looked like … Takao.

"Kyouya!" He yelled, "Follow that blue car!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Takao," Hikaru just exclaimed panicking, "Takao! Takao! Takao!" He pointed out the window with wide eyes. Tamaki widen his eyes too, and pointed the same way as Hikaru.

"Driver!" Kyouya said with a calm, yet strong voice, "Please follow that blue car"

"Sir!" The driver responded and the car started.

* * *

Takao drove as fast as he could – he knew were to find his brother. He had done_ his_ part of the job, so now he would get Aya back and bring Haruhi with him too.

He turned the radio on max volume, which helped him to drive faster. He drove elegantly between every car and ignored red lights. Suddenly he realized that a car behind him, tried to do the same thing, even thought he kept getting farther from it. He looked in the mirrors and realized who followed him.

He made a deep sigh and stopped for the next red light.

_So annoying, _he thought.

The car pulled on to his side, and he rolled the window down and Kyouya's driver did the same, Honey crawled over the driver.

"You need to help us, please tell us were we can find Haru-chan!" He exclaimed, and looked at Takao with his begging-baby-eyes.

"You'll get in trouble," Takao mumbled, "I need to do this alone … I wont be able to protect you all, you'll all just be a burde-"

'"Don't give me that crap, Takao!" Hikaru interrupted, from the back-window that he too had rolled down, "We know Haruhi a lot better then you!"

"That doesn't mean you'll have better chances to save her!" Takao said annoyed, "You'll all just be in my way!"

The cars in front of them began to drive, but Takao and the host club didn't move.

"Your not the only one that can defend yourself" Honey said, and became unusual serious.

"I said, I'm doing this alone!" Takao said and was about to drive again.

"Wait," Tamaki yelled and crawled over Hikaru and Kaoru to look at Takao.

"Hey –" The twins echoed.

"I'm not afraid!" Tamaki yelled and pointed at Takao, "I don't give a damn of what you think! I'm not your responsibility; if I get hurt I wont blame you. So let's forget that, and just take us to Haruhi. The only thing I need you for is showing me were she is, after that you can run away, or do whatever. I'm strong enough to fight for her!"

Everyone looked at Tamaki with wonder, even Takao. Tamaki hadn't shown maturity in a long time.

The cars behind them began to honk.

Kyouya was the first to say anything.

"I think Tamaki said it all," he said and pressed his glasses farther up his nose.

"I guess …" Takao said, "but if you die it's not my problem!"

* * *

"I-I did it!" Haruhi yelled when the rock finally gave up and fell to the ground. Aya immediately gave up and collapsed – Haruhi gasped in surprise when gravitation suddenly pulled her down, so she landed on the exhausted Aya.

"Yeah sorry … I don't think you would be in shape either after weeks in a stinking cell" She said from under Haruhi.

Haruhi hurried to move, exclaimed an apology and helped Aya sit up again.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked, but Aya didn't answer. She stared with a smile on the hole they had made. She sunlight filled the cell, and they both had to cover their eyes.

"Let's continue!" Aya said.

"Don't you want a break?" Haruhi said worried.

"I can rest outside" Aya said and smiled, "_I want_ to be on top this time!"

* * *

"Are you sure Kyouya?" Tamaki said from ´Takao's car´.

"Yes, this meeting can change my whole position in the company," Kyouya explained and waved with his phone, "but take this!" He gave Tamaki his phone.

"What? I already have one … and don't you need it?" Tamaki said wondering.

"Let's just call it a ´last gift´ before you die" Kyouya said with a calm smile and sat into his car and drove off.

"Huh?" Tamaki exclaimed, but Takao already speeded the car up and left a pair of black marks on the road.

Hikaru gave Takao's front seat a kick.

"So you know were they are having Haruhi?" He asked. Takao made an annoyed sound because of the kick.

"Yes … at least … I think," He mumbled, "I know were ´the Abandoned´ have Aya. So the chance that they have Haruhi too is … reasonable"

"You mean … you're actually just on your way to save Aya?" Hikaru said angrily.

"Hey!" Takao protested, "there's a chance they have Haruhi too, and if that's the case I'll surely take her with me, I'm just saying that if ´the Abandoned´ don't have her, it's not my fault and everything (for you) will be a total fail"

Hikaru groaned and sat back in his seat. Kaoru didn't say anything.

"I'll take my chances," Mori said quietly.

"So you _can_ speak?" Takao said a little surprised.

"Were are we heading?" Honey asked.

"Just outside the city," Takao answered, "it'll take two hours if we drive fast – which we will"

* * *

**I'll make the next chap more exciting, I promise. please give me more ideas in the reviews please. ^^ I love to read them!**


	19. Reunion

**Hey. ;)**

**This one is a short one too, but a lot happens. So I hope you'll like. :D**

* * *

Chapter 19

"Can you reach it?" Haruhi asked. This time Aya was on her shoulder and pulling loose rocks from the hole.

"Yeah … we can almost come out now," Aya said cheerful, even though Haruhi could hear the exhaustion in her voice. Haruhi was about to answer, but suddenly they heard footsteps outside the door.

"Aya" Haruhi said panicking, "Someone's coming"

"Be quiet, it's just the dinner" Aya whispered back, "They usually just push it under a hole in the door, we get food one time a day. Just be quiet"

"Dinner," A tired voice mumbled, "come out"

"What?" Aya said wondering and stopped pulling in the rocks, "Are you letting us go?"

"Like hell I am!" The guard said annoyed, "It's orders … from our new leader … so just do as I say"

"New leader?" Aya said surprised.

"Yeah," The guard murmured and waited. The girls looked at each other and Aya shook her head.

"We need to get out of here," She whispered, so only Haruhi heard, "what if they want to move us again. We can afford that"

Before Haruhi could response Aya pulled herself up, and tried to pull herself trough the hole. Haruhi tried to push her upward to make it easier, but of course this wasn't soundless.

"What are you doing in there?" The guards asked and lay his ear against the door.

"Hurry" Haruhi said and tried to push harder.

"I'm almost out" Aya mumbled and got her hands outside the holes and gripped around the grass to pull her farther out.

"Almost out?" The guard yelled surprised, and began to fumble with his keys.

"Aya! Hurry" Haruhi said loudly and gave a last push under Aya's feet and finally Aya got her feet out too, and crawled back and reached her hands down to Haruhi.

"Take my hand!" She yelled and Haruhi reached after her hand.

"I can't," Haruhi said and tried to jump.

Aya learned more forward and finally she reached Haruhi's fingertips. In the meantime the guard finally found the right key and stuck it into the door.

"Got you!" Aya exclaimed when she got a hold of Haruhi's hand and began to pull.

The guard yanked the door up with such force that it slammed into the wall. He was a tall man with a big scar along the forehead. He murmured something about ´stupid brats´ and walked toward them with long steps.

"Aya!" Haruhi exclaimed, when the big man grabbed her ankle.

"I wont let go!" Aya yelled, but the man was too strong and Aya's hand began to slip

"I'm sorry Haruhi," She yelled and her hand slipped, "I promise I'll come back after you!"

"NO! What are you doi-" Haruhi didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, before she slammed against the floor. Aya had let go, and disappeared in the opening of the hole. Haruhi's vision became blurry and small black spots dances around her.

The tall man yanked her up in the arm and forced her to look at him.

"Were did she go?" The man yelled and shook Haruhi back and forth.

"I – I don't k- know" Haruhi said while she was yanked around. She didn't actually lie. She had no idea were Aya were heading.

"Your in so much trouble girlie!" The man said angrily and dragged Haruhi with him, while she tried to keep conscious.

* * *

Takao stopped the car in the side of the road and turned around to look at the host members. His eyes were serious and professional.

"We're walking from here," He said.

"What, we're in the middle of nothing!" Tamaki said confused and looked out the window. He was right, the road continued into the horizon and there wasn't a single car or house or ... anything.

"If you all is going to argue we'll never find them!" Takao said annoyed and walked out of the car. Hikaru and Kaoru immediately followed his example and the rest of the host's followed too.

"Is it nearby?" Hikaru asked and had to run to keep up with Takao, which had already started walking.

"Nope" Takao just said and kept walking.

"What do you mean ´nope´?" Hikaru asked, while the other members had joined them. Takao sighed.

"It means n-o" He said and made sure to pronounce both letters clearly.

"I know what it means!" Hikaru said angrily, "I mean why can't we drive … I mean we're just following the road anyway" He pointed at the road that they were going along.

"It's very simple," Takao said and lifted a finger, "The Abandoned would never let anyone come near without they're noticing. Therefore they most obviously had put sensors into the road, which can sense any car. I helped building them in _my days_. The sensors is clearly in the ground – and by the way … we're out of gas"

* * *

The tall man dragged Haruhi down some long halls, until they came to a door, which he opened and threw her inside. She immediately lost balance and landed on the hard stone floor. She slowly lifted her head and looked around. A bathing room?

"Clean yourself!" The man commanded, "and don't you try crawling out the window. We have got them sealed!" He said angrily and slammed the door behind him. So that was how Aya had escaped.

"And by the way!" He yelled form outside the door, "you have 5 minutes!"

"Why are you letting me bath?" She asked slowly.

"Orders," He just said, "and if you don't start bathing, we're tossing you in the lake! There's clothes on the chair"

Haruhi hurried to her feet and started the water. She looked at the chair with the corner of her eyes. She got surprised, even with her (horrible) taste it was pretty.

* * *

"I'm hungry" Honey complained from Mori's shoulder. Takao didn't even bother answering. He had lived without food_ for days_. When he had escaped with Aya, they hadn't really had the best food-conditions.

"Takao," Tamaki asked hesitating.

"Yeah," Takao answered and gave him a side-glare.

"Hikaru told us … your _story_ and –"

"He did WHAT?" Takao exclaimed angrily, and stared at Hikaru with angry eyes.

"Hey, sorry!" Hikaru said and put his hands up in defense, "I didn't know it was secret!"

Takao sighed, "What about it?"

"How is Aya?" Tamaki asked. The question surprised Takao, he found himself with open mouth for just a second, before he hurried to close it, and then it turned to a smile.

"She's amazing," He said and a lot of memories ran trough his mind, "Kind, beautiful, smart … even when she yells at me, I always end by her side again"

Takao looked up in the sky, the smile still hanging on his face. Tamaki smiled too. Hikaru looked down. That was the exact description he would tell about Haruhi.

"She sounds really sweet," Honey said and smiled too.

"She is" Takao said and kept smiling, "I'm sure you'll like her, most people does –" His smile faded slowly, "Yes … she could surely get anyone … but she chose me … the worst choice she could possible make"

"Don't say that …" Hikaru mumbled and looked away. Kaoru looked at him in the corner of his eyes.

"What?" Takao said surprised.

"Don't say she deserves better … even if it's true basically, she choose you. You didn't force her, which mean she really like you, so I don't think, she think of it like that" Hikaru said and looked away.

"I got her kidnapped" Takao mumbled.

"If she loves you that wont change anything," Tamaki said, "and by the way –" Tamaki laid his hand on Takao shoulder, "which girl don't like, when her loved one save her?"

"I guess," Takao said and scratched his hair, "But I whish she was here, I really miss her –"

"Who's that girl by the lake?" Mori interrupted their conversation. They all turned their head at the same time. He was right; some filthy girls were walking along the lake. Her steps were swaying and she concentrated a lot on staying upright. She looked down on the ground and her hair hang sloppy down her face.

"Should we help her?" Kaoru said worried. It was the first time he had spoken since they had left the car.

"Yeah we should" Takao said and walked toward her, "wait here"

She had stopped and was still swaying. She was dangerously close to the water.

"Hey girl!" Takao yelled down and hurried up a little, "watch your steps, you could fall in!"

She girl slowly lifted her head and her dark eyes widen, and then filled with tears.

"Takao" She said and made a sob.

Takao stopped for a second and took a closer look at the dirty girl. He only had to look at her eyes, before it hit him.

"A-Aya" He said and began to run toward her, "Is it you?"

"Ta-" She lost balance and fell backwards down the lake. All host members exclaimed a surprised gasp.

Takao didn't even hesitate to jump in. He took a deep breath and disappeared under the surface. The host members began to run toward the lake.

Takao had problems seeing trough the unclear water, but he kept searching. Then he finally saw her silhouette he grabbed her hand with panicking strength, and hurried to get her head over the water. He was tall enough to stand on the ground, and held her in his arms. She made two loud coughs and tightens her grip around his shirt.

Her hair hang down her shoulders and she was exhausted enough to sleep, but she didn't leave his face with her eyes.

"Is it really you?" She asked drowsy. He took heavy breathings, more because of the shock then because of the swim

He smiled down to her, and carried her with him to the shore, were the host club stood with shock painted in their faces.

"Guy's," Takao said and walked toward them with a huge smile, "Meet the love of my life, Aya"

* * *

**I wanted them together at last. ^_^ **

**Please review. Love to read them. (O_^)/ **


	20. Enemy

**Hey. ;)**

**Wow ... 20 chaps. O_O I have never written so much EVER. Yay! **

**Hope you'll like this too and please review, when your done. :)**

* * *

Chapter 20.

"So this is Aya," Hikaru and Kaoru echoed, and walked around the girl. Aya just smiled uncomfortable and nodded from her sitting position on the ground. After Takao had rescued her, he had placed her (very careful) on the ground on his jacket, until she woke up. (Hikaru had waited impatiently, so they could continue the mission.)

"You're fine, right?" Hikaru said and pointed back to the road, "Let's go after Haruhi now!"

"No way, I'm getting Aya out of here!" Takao protested.

"WHAT?" Hikaru said angrily, "You promised!"

"I never promised _anything_," Takao said and crossed his arms, "I said; I would take Haruhi with me, _when I rescued Aya_, but Aya is save now, so there's no reason for me to go back to that base again" He smiled and pulled a silver disk up, "and now they can't get this"

"What's that?" Tamaki said confused and looked at the silver plate that reflected in the evening sun.

"This is the start of my and Aya's new life," Takao said and smiled.

"Takao, we have to go back," Aya said and something inside Takao cracked, and his smile faded slowly, but he didn't take her gaze.

"Say what?" He said quietly without looking at her.

"I promised Haruhi we would come back," Aya explained, "I can't just leave her"

"Yes, you can," Takao said quickly, "I'm not sending you back there"

"Why?" Aya said and got to her feet, "Because I'm a girl?" - Suddenly she had a lot of strength back.

"NO! … ... Or maybe," He mumbled and put his hands in the pockets, "but that's not the only reason"

"You're unbelievable!" Aya said angrily.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at them in wonder.

"That's a beautiful reunion," Hikaru whispered sarcastic in Kaoru's ear, and Kaoru nodded and closed his eyes in disappointment. _Did that guy know nothing about girls? He should have joined the host club for a while, _Kaoru thought.

"I'm going back! With or without you!" Aya said and grabbed Kaoru's arm, (because he was standing closest.)

"Wha-?" Kaoru said surprised and almost fell forward.

"Will you help me?" Aya said and looked at Kaoru with begging eyes.

"S-sure," Kaoru mumbled, but then took a look at Takao's angry eyes, "I mean _no_!"

"Pleeease!" She said sugar sweet, and held tighter around his arm (she gave Takao quick glare's – just waiting for his jealousy to explode). "Please … um … what's your name?" She asked and smiled apologizing.

"I'm Kaoru," He mumbled and tried to get his hand free, but she quickly grabbed it again, "and that's my brother Hikaru"

"Wow," Aya said fascinated and freed Kaoru's hand, to look wondering at Hikaru, "You two sure look-a-like"

Takao stood and tried to keep calm, while he was ignored.

"Yeah, we get that a lot" Hikaru said with a smirk, "no one except Haruhi has ever been able to tell the different! And now we're talking about Haruhi -"

"That's absurd, what about your parents?" She asked and ignored the last part.

"Sorry to disturb your little … chat," Takao said and grabbed Aya's hand, "but we have a girl to rescue"

Aya made a huge smile and kissed him on the cheek. Takao looked away, and tried to cover his obviously comfort. Aya turned to the twins and mimed the words ´_I always win_´.

* * *

Haruhi had changed to the white dress after her bath. It was too short for her taste, but she didn't dare to complain. It went to just above her knees, and had white patterns on the upper part. It hung loosely around her legs, and she wished she had had some pants.

"Are you done?" The man murmured behind the door.

"Yes," Haruhi said with a hesitating voice. The man hurried to open the door, but stopped for a second to run his eyes up and down Haruhi's body.

"You actually don't look that bad," He said and made a little smirk, "If you hadn't been _the leaders_ girl –" He stopped himself and shook his head, "Just come!" He said and made a little nod to the side. Haruhi hesitated, but then started to follow him.

* * *

"It's not far," Aya said and pointed forward. They were beginning to see a big mansion appear. It had dark rocks and a big iron fence around it. There were big trees around the fence, but the branches were cut of at the bottom, so no one could climb in that way.

"How did you get out of _this_?" Kaoru said and widen his eyes.

"Very simple Kao," She said and smiled, "Haruhi helped me to make a hole in our _little prison_, and then I just used the same way out - that I used the last time"

"Don't call me Kao," Kaoru mumbled.

"Wait, did you share cell with Haruhi?" Hikaru said and ignored Kaoru's comment, "Then why's she not with you?"

"I was standing on top of her shoulder's to reach the hole, and a guard showed up," Aya explained while walking toward a bush.

"And you just ran off!" Hikaru said, his temper starting to build.

"What choice did I have?" Aya said and got ready to argue, "If I had stayed I wouldn't be able to get her help, and I may' have strength, but do you_ actually_ think I could win an arm-wrestling-contest with an ´Abandoned´?"

Hikaru opened his mouth to back-talk, but didn't find a good argument in time. Aya held his gaze; until she was sure he didn't have more to say. Then she grabbed Kaoru's hand (again) and ordered him, to help her and they started to dig into the bush. Takao slowly walked over beside Hikaru.

"Don't worry, you're not the first one to lose a discussion with her, she maybe lost the arm-westling-contest, but she'll never lose the argueing-contest" Takao whispered and smiled.

"Your girlfriend is crazy," Hikaru whispered back.

"So are yours" Takao said with a smile. Hikaru looked at him in surprise and a light red spread in his cheeks.

"She's not my girlfriend," He said and looked down, "I don't even think she likes me"

"Why do you say that?" Takao asked confused.

Hikaru scratched his hair and his gaze flicked a little.

"Because I confessed to her … a while ago," He mumbled, "and she never brought it up again. That's why I think she don't care much about me, and just don't want to hurt my feelings, because she's too kind, but you know what …" Hikaru's eyes filled with pain, "She actually hurt's me more, by ignoring me"

Takao was about to say something comforting, but was interrupted by Aya's comment.

"We found it!" She said and waved them over.

She showed them a tunnel in the bushes; it went underground and disappeared under the fence.

"Were does it lead?" Honey asked and looked into the black hole.

"To that bush," Aya said and pointed at a bush inside the area.

"This is amazing," Kaoru said and smiled at her.

"Thank you Kao!" She said and closed her eyes in a smile.

"Don't call me Kao!"

* * *

Haruhi stood outside a big door. The guard was waiting impatiently for her to get in. She looked back at him and hesitated.

"Just open the stupid door!" He yelled and she made a little jump in shock, and hurried to push the door open - She had to use all her strength, and the guard rolled his eyes of her.

She pepped in, and got stunned by what she saw; The room was big and bright (even though it had no windows) and in the middle of the room was placed a long table, with hundreds of dices. There were placed two chair's (although there were food for thousands), on each side of the table, and one of the chairs were already filled, but he sat with his back to the door.

"Come in," The one in the chair said warmly, "I heard I lost a guest, right?" He was referring to Aya, but Haruhi didn't answer his question.

"I said, come in" He said more demanding and waved her closer, still without looking at her. She felt a hard push from behind, and almost fell inside.

Before she even had gained her balance, the door was shout behind her, and the whole room echoed. She looked at the closed door, and tried to think of an escape-plan.

"You're rather rude," the person said and finally turned in his chair.

"Satsui!" Haruhi exclaimed, when the boy similar to one of her friends appeared.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to have a meal with you," He said and ignored her obvious fright. She didn't answer his question _again_, but just kept standing.

"If you don't take a seat, I'll make my guard help you," He said calmly and smirked. Haruhi woke up and began to walk toward the table.

* * *

"We're in!" Aya said cheerful when they reached the other end of the tunnel.

"We're only inside the garden … how do we get _**in**side_. There must be guards," Tamaki said and climbed out of the tunnel, quickly followed by Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori and Takao, and just as he said it, they heard to guards laugh about something around the corner.

"Um …" Aya said, and for once she didn't have an answer. They all looked at each other.

"I can handle the guards," Mori murmured from behind.

"Huh? I didn't know you could talk!" Aya said surprised, but quickly gained sense back. "But it's insane, they're totally-top-trained here"

"I can handle it" Mori said again.

"I don't –"

"Aya-chan!" Honey interrupted from Mori's shoulder, "Taka-chan is really skilled, I wouldn't worry"

"Yeah, Mori has abilities!" Hikaru and Kaoru echoed and clenched their fist's at the same time.

Aya eyed the cousins for a second, then she sighed in defeat and nodded. Takashi nodded too and took Honey down from his shoulder, to look him in the eyes.

"Watch out for them!" He said and sat him down, "and be careful"

"I will Taka-chan" Honey said and became serious again.

Mori gave him a quick smile, and then turned against the voices.

"… Slaughtered him totally and –" The guard stopped his story, when Mori came around the corner.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is private property, dude!" He said and looked at the other guard for an answer, but he looked just as confused. (they were two)

Mori didn't say anything; he just walked toward them with long steps. (The others hid by the corner. Honey mostly wanted to help Mori, but he knew that the fight inside the building, would be much harder, so he held his promise and watched over the group.)

The guards began to reach for their guns, but Mori continued his walk, and was now only meters from them.

"Stop right there!" One of the guards said, and raised his gun, but Mori kept walking, "_One more step and I'll shot!_"

Mori took another step.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! ^^ I couldn't help make a AyaKao scene ( Takao - "please don't do that again"). xD **

**I'll upload part 2 soon. Please review. :) **


	21. Secret

**Hey. ;)**

**This became one of the long ones - So hope you'll enjoy. **

**By the way, I have just reached 100 reviews and I loved everyone of them - this is my first fic (if you didn't know xD), so it really makes me happy to read them. Thanks so much guys! Your seriously awesome. 3**

* * *

Chapter 21

Satsui stared at Haruhi from the other side of the table; his eyes shinned with a hunger, Haruhi had never seen before. The food in front of them looked delicious, but she didn't dare to take anything.

"Please, dig in" Satsui said and gestured toward the food. The dices really _did_ look amazing and she hadn't eaten in a while. She couldn't keep herself from reaching out and grab a piece of bread, just one. She hadn't eaten in over a day and she was starving.

She took a little bite, and chewed it.

The bread was still hot and soft. It was surely the best bread she had ever had, she took another bite, and another. She couldn't stop herself from trying something else. Her gaze flickered over the food, to decide what to eat next. The chicken looked well, so she swiped it off the plate and began to eat. Forgot all about manners and fears.

Satsui looked at her, with one eyebrow lifted and tried to hold a laugh back.

She kept eating. _It was so good._

"I love a girl with appetite," He said and smirked.

That stopped her. She let go of the chicken between her fingers, and it landed softly on the plate. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment and she hurried to wipe her mouth.

"Don't worry," He said, "I don't mind, just eat – it's very entertaining"

Her blush grew wider and she tried to avoid his gaze. His glare was just as intense as Takao's (much more terrifying though).

"You know," Satsui said and supported his head on the fist, "you're much cuter, then that Aya-girl"

Haruhi focused on her plate and tried to stop her cheeks from burning. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. She didn't want his admiration, she wanted … Hikaru.

A gunshot resounded from the outside, which made both herself and Satsui lift their heads in surprise.

"What was that?" Haruhi whispered.

"Maybe some intruders," Satsui mumbled like he couldn't care less, "just ignore it"

Haruhi felt a little sparkle of hope shine in her. Had they come for her? She felt a little happy inside, but then she thought it trough and her smile faded … what if they had come alone (it sounded like them; reckless), what if some of her friends were in danger and what if … they were ...

... Killed

* * *

Honey guided the group inside of the big entrance. His eyes filled with pain and worry.

"Honey," Tamaki said and laid a hand on his shoulder, "He'll be okay"

"But … he looked like he was in _so_ much trouble – the men were really skilled, I think **_I_** would have had a hard time too"

"Don't worry," Tamaki said half-hearted. He knew Honey was right, the men had been really skilled and Mori would have a hard time – he thought back on what had just happed;

_"Stop right there!" One of the guards said, and raised his gun, but Mori kept walking, "One more step and I'll shot!"_

_Mori took another step._

The guard didn't even hesitate to shoot. The shot thundered out. Everyone in the host club yelled Mori's name out in shock.

First seconds later they realized that Mori had jumped and avoided the bullet. The guards got surprised too – and they also realized the little crowd.

"Brat!" The shooter said and smirked, "The next one won't miss and your friends is next!"

Mori didn't waste any time, he ran forward and clenched his fist to hit, but suddenly the targets disappeared. He hesitated for just a second, but it was enough.

A leg from above hit him in the back of his head and slammed him to the ground, face first, he gasped when his body hit the ground and all air were pressed out of his lungs.

"Left! Left!" He heard Takao shout and he threw his body to the left, before a fist were slammed into the ground, right were his stomach had been only seconds ago. The hit made the dirt fly to the sides.

Takao was about to run out to help him, but he felt a small hand clench around his shirt. He turned his head and looked down at the small blonde. His head were bowed and his hair hid his eyes.

"The fight inside will be _much_ worse Takao, we have to trust him and get Haru-chan" He clenched his teeth. Takao looked at him for a second, but then he nodded and they began to guide the others around the fight, to the entrance...

Tamaki came back to reality when Takao hit him on the shoulder.

"Come on, we're in a hurry," He said and yanked Tamaki a little forward. He hurried to follow.

Takao and Honey guided the group forward in the shadows. While they tried to avoid any fight's.

There were small groups of guards everywhere, but they just stood and talked or fought each other, and how could you blame them, it most be pretty boring to just stand, when there were no intruders (that they knew of).

But of course the obvious problem happened.

"Which way now?" Kaoru asked and looked trough the 3 ways. The long way they had been followed had split in tree, and all tree ways looked alike.

"Should we split up?" Tamaki asked.

"NO!" Takao said and hugged Aya.

"NO!" Hikaru said and hugged Kaoru.

"Yes," Honey said, - like it didn't matter what the other though at all.

"I'll go with Aya, I can protect her!" Takao said fast. Aya was about to say something about ´over protective´, but Takao hurried to say, "and we're a good team!"

"I'm going with Kaoru and I don't care what you say," Hikaru said and hugged Kaoru tighter. Kaoru made a little smile and nodded in agreement.

That would make Tamaki and Honey the last team.

"No," Honey said, "Then your team wouldn't have a trained leader –" Honey said and gestured to the twins.

"We're strong!" They echoed offended.

"We should only split into two teams, so every team have a trained team-captain" Honey said professionally, "We wont be able to take all tree ways, but I think we should try – that means Hikaru goes on Takao's team and Kaoru goes on my –"

"No!" The twins said angrily, "We don't want to split up!"

"We don't have time for discussion!" Honey said irritated and impatient, "You two can't fight together ... and win!"

"Yes we can!" The twins said stubbornly again and crossed their arms.

"Just let them go," Takao said impatient, him and Aya were already beginning to walk trough the hall - farthest to the left.

"They'll be fine!" Tamaki said too and dragged Honey with him trough the middle hall. Honey was about to argue, but Hikaru and Kaoru were already down the right hall.

"Be careful!" They yelled and waved at Honey, which sighed and gave up.

* * *

"Were did your appetite go?" Takao asked, when Haruhi _again_ rejected her food. She sat and stared worried at the door – almost waiting for it to slam up, and see her friends run in, with brushes and wounds on their bodies and giant weapons in their hands.

Satsui began to get annoyed by her silent.

"Please answer me when I'm talking to you," He said and eyed her. Her reaction was only a nod and his mouth became a thin stripe, "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes," Haruhi said quiet.

"You should be more grateful," He said and rose from his chair, "but if you rather want the leftovers in your cell –"

"No" Haruhi hurried to say.

"And now you interrupt me!" He said and a smirk appeared on his lips. He played with her.

"I-I'm sorry," Haruhi said. She watching closely, while he began to walk nearer and nearer to her seat.

* * *

The twins ran trough the hall. They kept in the shadows like before, and tried to be extra cautious this time – they knew that Honey had been right, they wouldn't have a chance, if the opponent was as good as the one Mori had fought (or still fought).

"This is like a labyrinth," Kaoru mumbled annoyed, "and we have no clue what we're looking for"

"Well …" Hikaru mumbled. "Just look for _anything_ suspicious"

"Like what? A sign?" Kaoru joked.

"Yeah something like that," Hikaru mumbled with a smile.

Kaoru eyes Hikaru for a second, then he clenched his fist and sighed.

"Um …" He began, "by the way Hikaru – I have something to tell you … I have been lying to you, ONCE!" He said it as quickly as he could.

"What?" Hikaru said surprised and stopped walking, "About what?"

"Do you remember when you found me and I was … beaten up?" Kaoru mumbled – he waited for Hikaru to agree, but Hikaru didn't say a word, "I _told _you I didn't remember anything, but I actually did … and if I had just told you, all this could have been avoided"

"Is that why you have been silent all day?" Hikaru mumbled and walked up by Kaoru's side.

"You noticed?" Kaoru murmured and looked down.

"Of course I did," Hikaru said and stared blankly ahead, "You're my brother"

Kaoru felt a little pain in his chest.

"You're not angry?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"Oh, I'm furious!" Hikaru said, and tried to control his temper, "but this is not the best place to shout, right?" He said and gestured around.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru mumbled and chewed on his lip, "You don't know how hard it was to keep _anything_ from you"

"Just tell me, how bad can it be?" Hikaru said and tried to control his emotions. Kaoru always told him _everything_ and the other way around too. He had a mixed felling of hurt and betrayal, but he was also curious.

"I have no idea why I hid this," Kaoru said with a pained voice, "It's neither a secret or something that could hurt anybody, but –" Hikaru's curiosity grew, "I met Aya when I was out on the scooter, she was in a park ... she was about to being captured of ´the Abandoned´ and I tried to help her … but I was too weak and lost … as you saw" He made a false laughter, but Hikaru didn't find it amusing.

"Then she asked me to help her – just before … you know by the bushes" Hikaru nodded in agreement. He talked about Aya's tunnel in the bushes, which Kaoru had helped find.

"She whispered something to me," Kaoru said, "she said, ´why are you lying´, and I told her I didn't know what she meant. She said ´I knew it was you in the park´, and I remember being surprised that she didn't think it was _you_ – I mean it was dark, and she could still remember it was me. That means she can tell us apart. That is great right, another person that can tell us apart-"

"You're changing the subject," Hikaru interrupted angrily. His temper grew every second.

"Sorry," Kaoru said and looked away, "but I told her I didn't know what she was talking about, and she said ´I can see right trough you, why didn't you give Takao my message, it could have given him peace in mind. Instead you made him suffer´" Kaoru stopped talking, and had to support against the wall.

"Then what?" Hikaru said and ignored Kaoru's discomfort.

"She told me that she tried to escape after the park too, she got out trough the bathroom and …" Kaoru's voice got weak, "if I had just given Takao the message, then he could have gotten her by some tree …"

"Tree? What was the message?" Hikaru asked wondering.

"It was ´the flowers is blooming´ or something like that," Kaoru mumbled, "she meant a Sakura tree (**a tree with pink flowers**) … and it was also their meeting place, he could have gotten her already and they could have escaped and ´the Abandoned´ would give up and … Haruhi wouldn't get caught … it's my fault"

Hikaru had to swallow every word. He couldn't believe his own ears.

"Why?" He mumbled and then halted to a stop, Kaoru stopped too and finally looked at Hikaru "Why didn't you –" He pounced his fist into the wall, just inches from Kaoru's cheek, "Why didn't you tell him? Why didn't you … at least –" Hikaru lowered his head, so his hair covered his eyes, "why couldn't you at least tell _me_?"

"Hikaru I'm so –" Kaoru began, but got interrupted by running steps nearby.

"_I heard something over here_!" A deep voice said and more footsteps echoed in the hall.

* * *

Uh oh ... Hikaru and Kaoru are in trouble in more than one way!

**Hope you liked and please let me know what you think in the comments. ^^**


	22. Relived

**Hey. ;) **

**I have worked a lot on this chapter, but my computer is really annoying - so I think there's some small mistakes, but nothing big (I hope) ^^**

**Please review afterwards. :)**

**PS. New character in this chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter 22.

Takao held Aya's hand in his the whole way, even when she pointed it out he wouldn't let go.

"You know I survived this for weeks, right?" She mumbled and let him guide her down a stair.

"Yeah … and your point is?" Takao whispered and looked to both sides after guards.

"My point is – I can protect myself sometimes, I know I'm not –" Takao pulled her under the stair and held a hand over her mouth, while a guard passed by. They sat in completely silence until he was gone, then Takao removed his hand.

" – A trained assassin like you," She continued like nothing had happed, "but I _can_ take care of myself and I want you to know that. Someday you'll get hurt, because you're protecting me, and forgetting yourself and I don't want that"

"Aya, you know –" He grabbed her hand and they ran trough the hall while the guard was looking away, " – I respect you" He turned his back up against the wall by a corner, and listened after footsteps, "but I also love you –" He whispered and waited for another guard to come closer, "Which means –" In the second the guard came around the corner, Takao slammed his hand on a particular point and the guard collapsed, "That I'll do anything for you" He grabbed the guard and pulled him against a window.

"But do you think I would bare to lose you?" Aya said and crossed her arms.

"And I fell the same," Takao said and opened the window.

"Wait Takao!" Aya said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Please don't throw him out the window" She said and pointed at the unconscious guard.

"Why?" Takao asked.

"Just put him in the cabinet over there, please" Aya mumbled and pointed.

"You're to soft Aya" Takao said and rolled his eyes, but he did it anyway.

"Bastards," The guard murmured out, still with his eyes closed.

"Uh … guess I didn't hit him hard enough," Takao mumbled and was about to land another blow, but Aya caught his hand.

"Wait, maybe he has information," Aya said cheerful.

"I don't think you can crack him that easily," Takao mumbled and remembered how he had been brainwashed himself.

The guard made a groan and slowly opened his eyes. Takao still held his arm.

"In- intruders, INTRUDERS!" He yelled as high as he could. Both Aya and Takao got surprised of his high voice.

Takao slammed his fist into the mans face, and he immediately lost consciousness again.

"Is that your solution to everything?" Aya asked and signed.

"Shut up," Takao mumbled and they heard running steps nearby, "That's your fault you know!" He said, and Aya rolled her eyes.

* * *

In the mean time had Tamaki and Honey had gotten into a fight of their own … - or Honey fought and Tamaki tried not to get in the way (luckily it was only one opponent).

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru sprinted down the hall. They could hear running steps and yells from the tree guards, which were chasing them. They came closer and closer, even though the twins' ´hyper-level´ were on maximum.

They ran down a hall, but they shouldn't have done that. The hall ended blind and they didn't have time to run back. They had to stop and looked back at the tree men.

Two of the men were tall and had smirks on their faces. The third stood hid behind them, he had a cap on his shirt, and you could see white hair point out from under it.

"It's just two amateurs," One of the big men said amused.

"We'll kill them fast and easily," The other one said and grabbed his gun in a fast swing with his hand. The twins flicked back in horror.

"Wait," The third person said and stepped forward. He was much smaller then the other two and looked much more fragile. He looked up and his green eyes shined in the light, "let me have them"

"You're still in training kid," One of the men said and patted him on the cap, but the boy hit it away, with such speed it made a giant slam.

"Let me!" The boy said angrily, "I – can – do – this!"

The one that had patted him on the cap was about to argue, but the other one hit him on the shoulder.

"If the kid wants to kill for the first time –" He said and smirked, "We shouldn't stop him, and look (he pointed at the twins), they are no treat… let him"

"Fine," The other one said, "Can you do this alone?"

"Yes!" The boy responded and got ready to fight.

"Good, I heard about some stronger intruders on level C" The guard mumbled to the other one.

"Yeah, let check it out... oh and kid, take this," The man reached a gun toward the boy. His reaction was totally unexpected – he made a gasp when the gun came near him and he turned away.

"I don't need it!" He just said and looked away.

"Don't tease the kid!" The other one said and dragged his partner with him down the hall.

The boy stood and looked at the twins. He knew he would be able to beat them, but he also knew to, ´never underestimate your opponent(s)´.

When the men were gone Hikaru raised his hands, palm up.

"You know, we don't have to fight" He tried and looked at the boy, "Just let us get our frien-"

Before Hikaru got to finish his sentence, the boy flew forward and landed a pouch in his stomach. Hikaru exclaimed a surprised cry in pain. The boy made a high jump backwards and landed on his feet a couple of meters away - glaring at the twins.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said surprised and caught his twin, before he fell.

"God damn it" Hikaru said annoyed and hurried to get to his feet again.

"We just want to get our friend back!" Hikaru yelled angrily at the boy. His temper was starting to build.

The boy made a little laugh, "You really _are_ stupid" He said and lay a hand on the hip.

"What?" Hikaru said and clenched his teeth.

"I you're talking about the little girl we caught yesterday - she's with our leader and he is seducing her, right now!" He made a smirk.

Kaoru flicked and looked at Hikaru, He was expecting to see fire and war in his eyes, but Hikaru was actually rather calm. He's eyes were hard and his back stiff, but he wasn't loosing control.

"Hikaru, why are you so calm?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"I'm saving it" Hikaru just answered and clenched his fists.

The boy laughed again and jumped forward. The twins were caught of guard again, and the boys leg hit them on the cheek after turn. Then he elegantly landed a few feet away again and smirked - he was playing with them.

"Son of a-" Hikaru mumbled and stumbled a little, "Next time I'll catch your leg and rip it off!" He shouted angrily.

The boy made a smile in amusement and jumped forward again, but this time the twins were more prepared.

The boy headed for Hikaru again and got ready to punch, but he didn't expect the twins good reflexes.

Kaoru reached instinctively out to protect his brother, which took _the boy_ of guard this time. He made a jump upward to avoid Kaoru's hand. Hikaru didn't waste the chance; He shot his hand out and got a good grip around the boys leg.

"Huh?" The boy murmured surprised.

"Told you I would get your leg" Hikaru said and smirked, before he slammed the boy to the floor. He gasped in pain and clenched his teeth together. This happened so sudden that his cap flew off and the white hair flew out too.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru made a gasp in surprise. The hair fell down the assassins shoulders and featured the high cheekbones and the green eyes.

"You - you're a ... girl?" Kaoru said surprised.

She used the distraction to bent over, and kick Hikaru in the face with her other leg.

"OUCH!" Hikaru said stunned and lost the grip around her foot. She made a jump back and landed a few feet away, again. She straitened up and pulled her cap back on. Hikaru held both hands over his nose.

"You're a girl?" Kaoru repeated, still surprised, "I didn't know they trained girls"

"They don't" She said and tried to cover her hair away, "Only a few people know. Now get ready-"

"We don't fight girl" The twins echoed and made a smirk.

"Then lose!" She said angrily and was about to run toward them, but something caught her shoulder, "what?" She said and turned her head.

"You really should have listened to me, Zaiaku" Takao said and hit her as hard as he could. She fell to the floor - unconscious.

"_Takao_!" An annoyed voice said behind him, "That was rude" Aya crossed her arms and glared at him.

"She was an enemy" Takao said and tried to defend himself. Aya just sighned and turned to the twins.

"Hey Hikaru, we have found out were their hiding Haruhi," She said and smiled, "Though you should now"

Hikaru's eyes lightened up and he hurried toward them, "Were?" He said full of energy.

"We'll show you," Aya said and smiled. She turned toward Kaoru, "let's go Kao!"

"Don't call me that!" Kaoru said annoyed and walked toward them, "and how did you find out were she was?"

"I have good convincing-powers," Takao said and smirked. Aya rolled her eyes. They began to walk - Hikaru leading.

"Wait," A weak voice said behind them, and they all turned their heads. It was the girl, which Takao had called Zaiaku. She supported herself to the wall and stared at them with hatred pained in her eyes.

"I can't let you escape," She said between her teeth, "especially not you" She pointed at Takao.

"Let's go" Takao just said cold and began to walk again, the others followed.

"No" Zaiaku murmured and fell forward. She hurried to stretch her hands out and landed on all four.

Kaoru turned his head and looked at her in pity. He couldn't just leave her. He stopped and Hikaru stopped too.

"Just go, I'll catch up with you later," Kaoru mumbled and turned around, to walk back to her, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said and held his arm, "Aren't you coming with us?"

"I'll be there soon," Kaoru said and tried to get free, but Hikaru tighten his hold.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said with a pained expression. Kaoru looked at his brother, "I-I'm sorry for before – I kind of freaked out, I mean … you can have your secrets, but maybe that one was a little _too_ big! You really should have told me … wait! I'm getting off track. What I meant to say is … you can have your secrets – I mean ones in a while"

"Thanks Hikaru" Kaoru said. A big weight lifted from his shoulders. Hikaru let go of Kaoru, but Kaoru kept standing - looking into Hikarus eyes.

"That's very touching, guys!" Takao said impatient, "but Haruhi's kind of in danger"

"You go rescue her!" Kaoru told his brother, without even looking at Takao, "I'll be by your side soon"

Tears welled up in Hikaru's eyes.

"I love you Kaoru!" He said emotional.

"I love you too Hikaru!" Kaoru said and hugged his brother.

"Guys!" Takao said annoyed, but Aya laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't ruin the moment!" She said, her cheeks a little red.

* * *

**Thought I would add a little twin-moment. ^_^ **

**Hope you liked and please review. :)**


	23. Last drop!

**Hey. ;)**

**Here's the next chap, it's a little short, but I thought I would update fast. So hope you'll it! :D **

* * *

Chapter 23.

Satsuis fingers slid down Haruhis shoulders. She got goose bumps – but not the good way. He kept sliding his hand up and down, and after only 3 slides Haruhi rushed to her feet.

"Stop that!" She said and stepped a little away.

"Why?" He asked wondering and walked toward her again. She walked a little away at the same time.

"Why don't you like me Haruhi?" He asked and walked closer, and she kept backing away, "I mean … is it my voice? My looks? No, It can't be any of that, right?"

"W-what do you mean?" Haruhi mumbled and felt the wall against her back. She couldn't walk farther away. Takao smirked and placed each hand on each side of her, so she was trapped.

"Don't try to hide it," He said and his eyes shined in the dull light, "You like my brother, don't you?"

"Takao? –" Haruhi said surprised, "I have never really though about it"

"What is you like about him?" Satsui said, like she had just agreed to his statement.

"I – I don't know" She mumbled flustered. Then she though about it … her and Takao. NO! No way! No! No! No! No!

"NO!" She though out loud.

"Excuse me?" He said surprised and stepped a little closer.

"Me and Takao?" She said and raised an eyebrow, "Excuse _me_, but that's never going to happen, he has Aya and I have -" She stopped herself.

"Yeah … sure," Satsui murmured, "We _saw you,_ in your room – the day your dad busted you"

"Oh, that" Haruhi said and smiled at the crazy memory, "That was just a misunderstanding"

Satsui looked at her in confusion for a second, then he smirked again.

"You're full of surprises," He said and leaned forward, so his lips were only inches from her. She tried to get farther back, but there was no escape.

Before she knew it he pressed his lips against hers. It was much different from the kiss with Hikaru. With Hikaru she wanted it to last forever, but this just felt weird. He gently bit her lip – wanting to enter, but she kept refusing.

"Stop," She breathed out when he finally let her get some air.

"Just turn your mind off," He mumbled and continued the kiss.

* * *

"Which way?" Hikaru asked. He was running in front of the group, even though he didn't have a clue were they were going.

"Turn left and _then run_ up the stairs" Takao said and Hikaru did as he said.

Hikaru speeded up and ran around the corner. Then he heard a scream behind him, and stumbled a little.

"What Aya?" He yelled backwards, but Takao and Aya was gone. He stopped.

"Takao?" He said and didn't hesitate to run back, "Aya?"

The hall was empty. He was about to look after them, but then Haruhi's face ran trough his mind and he clenched his teeth.

"Sorry Takao," He whispered and ran toward the stair again.

* * *

Kaoru kneeled beside Zaiaku. Her face was cover by the white hair and her breathings were irregular. Why had Takao hit her so hard?

"Um … Zaiaku? That's your name, right?" Kaoru began and reached out toward her, but she made a fast swing with her hand and slammed his hand away.

"Don't … pity me," She hissed and tried to get into a sitting position, but her hands shook too much and her arms looked very fragile. Kaoru tried again to support her, but she pulled her hand away.

"I don't need your help!" She said angrily, and finally got into a sitting position up against the wall. She breathed hard from the exhaustion.

"That damn Takao …" She said and robbed the place he had hit her, "He know the spots" Kaoru knew she wasn't talking to him, but he answered anyway.

"Yeah … He once knocked my brother out, in one hit" Kaoru mumbled and though back. It was the first time he had ever seen Takao, and he had really hated him. He made a little smile.

"What's funny?" She said madly and looked at him in disgust.

"Oh … it's just that, I really hated Takao," He told her and his smile widened, "it's just funny because, after only a day … I completely trust him, like one of my friends"

She glared at him and lifted an eyebrow. Kaoru looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Why are you here?" He asked gently, "A pretty girl like you"

"Save it pretty-boy," She mumbled and closed her eyes in pain, "I'm not answering your questions. I'm not that stupid"

Kaoru sat himself beside her and ignored her annoyed glare.

"I'm not question you, I just wanted to pass some time," He said and laid a hand behind his head. She opened her mouth a little, but hurried to close it. She looked away. She could feel Kaoru's eyes on her, but she tried to ignore it.

_What does he want from me? _She thought, _why did he come back? _

"Oh …" She said understanding, "You want to make sure I don't get some guards and bust your friends"

"What?" Kaoru said surprised.

"That's it, right?" She said and took his gaze, "You know, I can still scream – shouldn't you stuff something in my mouth?" She said mocking.

"You're too suspicious. Do you really want the truth?" He asked. She didn't answer, "I came back to make sure you where okay"

"Yeah right!" She said and tilted her head a little, "Why should you do that?"

"I couldn't let a beautiful girl sit, all alone," He said and made a charming smile. She blushed - for the first time in her life.

* * *

Haruhi kept struggling, but Satsui didn't even notice. Only when she needed to breathe he stopped their connection.

"Stop!" She said exhausted and tried to push him farther away. She clenched her hand and tried to punch him, but he caught her hand.

"Stay here, then" Satsui whispered, "Be mine forever, and I promise I'll respect you"

"Let go," Haruhi just said and turned her head away from him.

"Why?" He said teasing, "Don't you like me?"

"No! No, I don't" Haruhi spit out and struggled more.

"Are you in love with another," He asked and smirked, "Who?"

"Stop it, let me go" Haruhi said and her cheeks turned a little red, and of course Satsui saw it.

"So there _is_ someone you like, huh?" He said and caught her cheek with two fingers, "Let me try to guess… it's not the little one … Mitsukuni Haninozuka, right? What about the one with the glasses then … Kyouya Ootori, maybe. No I know it! The blond one … Tamaki Suoh. It's him right?" He guessed, "That would be so typical, but you're always unpredictable, so maybe _the tall silent one_… no? Maybe not … then there are only the clones left … the Hitachiin twins, but then again – who would have two identical boyfriends-"

"They are two people" Haruhi shook out. Takao looked at her in surprise.

"Can you see them apart?" He asked surprised.

Haruhi didn't answer; she just looked away and blushed again.

"So it's them, huh?" Takao said thoughtfully, "Well, they are the same to me, but it doesn't really ma-"

"_Haruhi!_" A voice yelled and the door slammed open. A breathless orange-brown haired boy stood in the door. His eyes shined with hatred and exhaustion.

"Speak of the devil," Satsui said amused.

Hikaru froze them he saw them. Satsui still held Haruhi trapped up against the wall, his face near her.

"Hikaru," Haruhi whispered and looked at him in relief. He was okay! Hikaru was okay! A little smile showed on her face.

"Get your hands off her!" He said and clenched his fists – his temper building up.

"Oh … the aggressive one" Satsui said amused and planted a light kiss on Haruhis lips again.

That was the last drop!

* * *

**Yeah ... Hika is Angry! O_O' **

**Let me hear your thoughts in the reviews. :D **

**Hope you liked. ^_^**


	24. Unexspected

**Hey. ;) **

**The story is finally heading for an end - although I could probably continue this forever. If I should guess I think there's 3 or 4 chapters left after this. :) **

**I hope you'll like. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 24.

"Don't _you touch_ her," Hikaru said between his teeth. His vision was red and glowing. Haruhi wouldn't be surprised if he had suddenly burst into flames and attracted Satsui without thinking.

"Which one are you?" Satsui asked wondering and looked at him, "Kaoru or Hikaru?"

Haruhi used Satsui distraction and tried to duck under his arms and ran toward Hikaru, but she hadn't even taken two steps before Satsuis hand grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back by his side.

"You should stay here," Satsui said in her ear and smirked. Hikaru bit his lips in anger, and a drop of blood ran down from it.

Hikaru began to walk toward Satsui; his hair covered his eyes and his shoulders were stiff. He let his hand slide over the weapon in his belt. He thought back of Takaos words;

"_Please don't ruin the moment," Aya said. _

_Takao made an annoyed sound and crossed his arms. After a while Hikaru let go of Kaoru and watched his brother run back to the weak girl on the floor. _

_Takao grabbed his shoulder and yanked him a little backwards. _

"_Hikaru," He said serious, "I have to tell you something" He stretched his hand out toward Hikaru. _

"_What?" Hikaru said wondering and looked down at Takaos hand. Then he gasped. His hands were clenched around a black gun, Takaos name were engraved in the side. _

"_I can't-" Hikaru said immediately and his eyes were clued to the murderess weapon in his newest friends hand. _

"_Listen to me," Takao said and yanked Hikarus hand forward, "I want you to save Haruhi, and this will be necessary – please take it" He lay the gun in Hikarus hand and waited until the tall boy clenched around it, before he let go. _

_Hikaru felt the big weight from the gun when Takao let go. His hand fell down the side. _

"_And one more thing," Takao said and caught Hikarus gaze once again, "I want you to promise me something"_

_Hikaru lifted his head and looked at Takao. His eyes were serious. _

"_If I by some reason isn't there to do it –" He held Hikarus gaze for another second, "__**I want you to kill my brother**__"_

Hikaru took a deep breath. Those words had shocked him – and still did. He had stopped walking. Satsui and Haruhi stared at him. Satsui with amusement, and Haruhi with concern.

"Hikaru," She whispered worried. _Was he frightened? Of course he was, he wouldn't be able to beat a trained assassin_! Haruhi thought afraid.

She had no idea, that Hikaru's fear wasn't the fight – but the kill.

Hikarus hand shook a little when he felt the cold metal under his fingertips. Would he be better then Satsui after this? The answer was obviously no, but he couldn't win in a fair combat (and Satsui wouldn't play fair anyway), and he couldn't leave Haruhi either. Would he kill for Haruhi? Could her kill for her, was more the question.

He thought about it for a minute.

_Yes_, he thought and raised his head and stared right at Satsui, _He would definitely kill for her – he would even die for her._

_

* * *

_

Honey and Tamaki had finally beaten their opponent and was running down the halls. They had to find the others ... and Haruhi, soon. Honey made a groan – his foot hurt.

"Are you alright?" Tamaki asked and stopped running.

"I'm fine," Honey answered and kept running.

"You know, I could carry you," Tamaki offered and before he expected it, Honey jumped forward and clenched around his neck.

"Alright then," He said cutely and flowers danced around his face. Tamaki made a crooked smile – now he knew Honey again. He looked around and got serious again. He ran down a long corridor without any doors or windows.

* * *

Zaiaku didn't try to get farther away from Kaoru anymore. He sat right beside her and talked like a _waterfall_ about his brother, Ouran, The host club and his friends, and Zaiaku listened to all of it, but tried _not_ to look interested.

"…Once we costplayed as pirates. We even rented a ship – you should have_ seen _the girls faces," Kaoru said and laughed, "The best part was the fireworks. Kyouya got it – don't ask me how. He's very mysterious on that point, he knows the must about everything and everyone. Tamaki is suppose to be the king of the club, but Kyouya is actually the one that take care of the must" Kaoru said and stopped.

"Is he here?" Zaiaku asked, and tried to make him continue. Kaoru turned his head, first his eyes were filled with surprise, but then he softened and smiled again.

"No, he's working," Kaoru, answered shortly.

"What?" She said stunned, "Didn't he come here? Why don't he help you, that doesn't seem very loyal"

"I thought you didn't talked to me," Kaoru said teasing. Zaiaku stared at him in surprised and then looked away.

"It was a joke," Kaoru said and send her another smile, which would have melted any female.

"Stop treating me like a girl," She sulked.

"But you are," Kaoru said and titled his head in confusion.

"Not here," She said quietly.

"If you want to look like a boy that much, why don't you cut your hair?" Kaoru asked and grabbed a piece of her light hair between two fingers. It was soft and definitely well-treated.

"Why can't I grow my hair?" She asked angrily and yanked it out of his fingers.

"Don't misunderstand," Kaoru hurried to say, "Your hair is gorgeous, but it don't really look boyish. No, it actually features your feminine sides"

Kaoru let his fingertips slide down her hair and Zaiaku didn't move this time. She took his gaze again, her eyes shined in the light. She opened her mouth to say something, but in that second they were interrupted by a cheerful yell.

"_Kaoru_!" Honeys voice cried out from Tamakis shoulders. He waved energetic.

Zaiaku immediately jumped to her feet.

"Guess you fell better," Kaoru mumbled and stood up too.

Honey and Tamaki was by their side soon. They both looked at Zaiaku.

"Who's the girl?" Honey asked.

"Don't freak out," Kaoru said and held his hands up, like he wanted to stop a fight, "But she's ´an Abandoned´, but she wont hurt –" He talked too soon. Zaiaku jumped forward and tried to land a punch in Tamakis face, but Honey reacted fast and jumped against her too, his arms crossed in a defensive way.

Her fist slammed against his arms, and didn't have any effect. It resulted to that they both landed only feet from each other.

"_Zaiaku_!" Kaoru said and tried to get between them, "He's our friend … it's Honey, remember? I told you about him – and … and that is Tamaki" Tamaki flicked a little when Kaoru pointed at him, and the blonde girl gave him a deadly glare.

"They are _your _friends," She said cold.

"But you're my friend too, right?" Kaoru said and laid a hand on her shoulder. Zaiaku didn't answer, she just made a snort and grabbed Kaorus arm like a little kid. All tree boys looked at her with surprise painted in their faces.

"_Zaiaku_!" A strong voice yelled angrily.

Zaiaku made a little jump in shock. Fear and disbelieve shined from her eyes. All boys turned their head and saw more then ten guards stand and stare at them. Leaded by the two men that had been with Zaiaku before.

"What the hell are you doing?" One of the men said - the oldest, "And why do you have you hair loose?" He stood in a second stunned.

"I –" She began and squeezed a little around Kaorus arm. Kaoru laid his own hand onto hers and slid his tomb gently up and down her shaking hand.

"You betrayed us," The man said and looked like he couldn't believe it.

"NO!" She yelled, and pushed Kaoru away with so much force, that she lost balance and fell to the floor.

"Zaiaku" Kaoru exclaimed surprised

"Please don't –" She said and ignored Kaoru.

"You're no longer ´an Abandoned´," The big man said and his eyes went cold.

"No, please" She whispered and tears formed in the corners of her eyes, "Don't – please don't. I'm not a traitor, I'm not!"

"Kill them on my signal," The man said and gestured to the little crowd, "the girl too"

"No … no please! **FATHER **PLEASE!" She yelled and reached out toward him, but he didn't even look at her. He just disappeared between the murders. Kaoru looked at Zaiaku in shock. He was her father? Then how could he? His own daughter!

Zaiakus shoulders shook and silent tears ran down her cheeks. She made a big sob and her head fell forward, so the blonde hair hid her face.

"Kaoru," She said quietly. Kaoru looked down at her, "Do you know why I kept my hair long?"

Kaoru didn't answer, he just looked down at her and felt the sorrow too.

"I kept it long because –" More tears hit the stone floor, "… Because my father liked it"

Kaoru clenched his teeth and was about to yell after him, but Zaiaku stopped him.

"It's okay Kaoru," She whispered quietly.

´The Abandoned´ raised their guns. They didn't fell any shame for killing a former comrade. First now Kaoru realized _that this was it_. They would pull their triggers in a second and he would die. He would _never _see Hikaru again. Hikaru would be the _only one_ in the world with that face. They would never smile or laugh together anymore – or trick people to do thinks. No more witch-one-is-Hikaru games. They would never say things at the same time again. _No one_ would ever know what their _exact _thoughts where.

The thought made Kaoru gasp for air, in panic. He searched panicking in his memory to find the last thing he had said to Hikaru and sighed in relief when he remembered; He had said he loved him, and that was _so true_.

He looked up – the murders around them had smirks on their faces, they just waited for the final word; ´fire´. Kaoru hardened his expression and grabbed Zaiakus arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Stand" He demanded and she looked at him with red eyes and clenched teeth. She did as he said. They stared at each other, waited for the last word to sound. Tamaki and Honey looked at them too.

"Excuse me," A calm voice suddenly sounded from behind the guards. Everyone turned their heads and looked at a tall black-haired boy behind them, he held an open notebook in his hands and scribbled something down.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki said stunned.

Kaoru's hard expression turned to surprise, and then horror, "Kyouya? What are you doing here! Get away, RUN!"

Kyouya sighed and closed the notebook. He pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger, and looked at Kaoru.

"And here I got into so much trouble to find you, and you just ask me to leave," Kyouya said amused and plastered his fake smile on.

"Kyouya," Tamaki said serious, "Run away, you're all alone –"

Kyouya raised a hand and cut him off.

"Who said I was alone?" Kyouya said and raised an eyebrow. In that second a hundred policemen marched forward behind Kyouya, "My family _do_ own the biggest police-force in Japan" He made a smirk.

All the Abandoned looked at them in horror and disgust.

"Gentlemen," Kyouya said and gestured toward the murderess, "Step away from my friends or fight"

"How?" Tamaki asked surprised, "how did you find this place?"

"You think I would let you go without a _tracking device_?" Kyouya said, almost insulted, "and by the way – I want my phone back" He added.

"The phone," Tamaki said, and finally realized it, "The phone you gave me was –"

"Exactly, and now we have the hiding-place of ´The Abandoned´" Kyouya said with another smirk. All the host members sweat-dropped. He had only used them to find the hiding place after all.

* * *

**You thought I would kill Kaoru for a second, didn't you. O_^**

**Hope you liked and please review. :D**


	25. The fight

**Hey. ;) **

**OHMIGOSH! I have almost written a whole story. O_O' I have never managed to write a whole story before - so this is a new record. I'm so thankful for all your awesome reviews, they helped me keep going. **

**Yeah sorry - it sounded a little weird, but it's true. :D **

**Hope you'll like. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 25.

Hikaru finally raised the weapon and pointed it toward Satsui. Haruhi gasped and widen her eyes, but Satsui just made a crooked smirk and shook his head in disappointment.

"We both know you won't shoot," Satsui said and raised an eyebrow, "because of two reasons. One – I'm standing right next to your _beloved_, and I don't think you would dare kill _her_, am I right?" Satsui said and pressed Haruhi tighter into his body, with made Hikaru ground his teeth in disgust, "and second," Satsui continued, "You aren't a killer, kid. I see right trough you – you're standing there and convincing yourself that it's the right thing to do, right?"

"Shut up," Hikaru said between clenched teeth.

" – But even I, ´The big assassin leader´" He said and enjoyed Hikaru's obvious pain, "knows deep inside that it's wrong – but I have gotten use to it" He added no matter.

Hikaru had to take a deep breath. He wouldn't let Satsui see any weakness – he had to be strong, no matter what. He _couldn't shake_. He_ mustn't_.

"You know," The orange-haired boy said quietly and took Satsuis gaze. His eyes were cold and serious, "You would be surprised, what a man in love will do"

That took Satsui of guard. He stared at Hikaru for a second – trying to figure him out, but then he quickly remade his smirk and started laughing. First quietly and then higher and higher – it became almost insane.

"You really got me there," He said between a laugh, "That was _adorable, _really"

Haruhi made a groan in disgust and tried to struggle again, but he didn't even notice. She could fell him shake from laugher.

Hikaru was about to crack. If only Kaoru had been here. Why hadn't he made him follow, he couldn't do this alone. He needed him.

He bit his lip, this time in frustration. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking, and he had to lower the gun. The defeat flowered over him, and he almost wanted to scream. Satsui shook his head again.

"You know," He said and finally became serious, "You shouldn't let your guard down"

Hikaru felt the wind hit his face and suddenly Satsui and Haruhi was gone. He opened his eyes in shock. He turned his head to both sides and raised his gun again and pointed it_ everywhere_.

"Hikaru!" He heard Haruhi scream from behind, but it was too late – Satsui kicked him so hard that he flew backwards and slammed against the stonewall. All air was punched out of his lungs.

He hugged his stomach in pain, but only seconds later Satsui held one hand around his neck and held him up against the wall, his feet inches from the floor. He held Haruhi in the other hand. Her brown eyes were huge in fear. She kept struggling, and tried to kick Satsui, but nothing worked. She made a gasp in exhaustion and looked at Hikaru.

He stared right at her, his eyes filled with pain and worry. She felt how her own eyes filled up with tears.

"Please," She began. Satsui tighten his hold and Hikaru cried out in pain and grabbed around Satsuis arm for support. Haruhi felt her tears run over.

Hikaru tried to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat. He tried to hold her gaze, but had to close his eyes by the pain.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi chocked out, she was out of breath from her struggle, "Please Satsui, I'll do anything"

"Please shut up," Satsui said annoyed and threw her backwards. She landed on the floor, - headfirst and lost consciousness.

"Haru –" Hikaru tried, but he was beginning to see black spots before his eyes. Satsui pressed his tomb harder against his bared throat. To be chocked is unbelievable painfully; there was no way to describe it perfectly. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he started to gasp out and tried to pull Satsuis iron-grab looser, but it was impossible.

His vision became darker and darker. His hands suddenly lost all strength and just fell deadly down his sides. He stopped struggling and all he could do was to gasp and suffocate.

"Ka –o – ru" He mumbled before his gaze became all black. His mind send little glint of light trough his mind. He gasped and tried to close his eyes, but they were already closed and the light paralyzed him.

Suddenly the pressure against his throat disappeared.

"Hikaru," A voice echoed in his mind, "Hikaru – you – moron – wake – up" The voice said, almost in slow motion. He clenched his eyes tighter and opened them.

"Breathe!" The voice demanded.

He did. His gasp for air echoed in the room. He chocked a few timed and held around his stomach. Breathing heavily. He was still in the dark room. A boy stood bowed over him.

"Satsui?" Hikaru said. Horror painted in his face.

"I'll take that as an insult," Takao said annoyed and rose to his feet. Hikaru blinked, and looked around.

Takao stood in front of him, in his hand was a bloody knife and in the other end of the room, was his twin. His arm dripping with blood. Now he at least could tell them apart. His gaze went farther and saw Haruhi lay a little away. Unconscious.

He wanted to help her _so bad_, but he was too weak and couldn't move.

"Takao," Hikaru breathed out, "what happened?"

"Let's chat later," He mumbled stressed.

Satsui had a large smile painted on his face, it made him look even more insane.

"Long time, no see bro," He said and made an insanely laugh, "Finally I see you face-to-face, it's been six years, right? I have looked forward to see you again"

"Me too," Takao said and his eyes shined with bloodlust, "To see you dead"

"Oh … Takao – my stupid little brother. Only by minutes, but still the younger" Satsui smirked, "you want to be the hero and save the day, right?"

"No," Takao said and took a step forward, "The hero would find another way – A hero would get you to jail or make you pay back to society, but I just want to _kill _you"

Satsui laughed again and straitened up, "Then give me your best shot_, little brother_"

Takao clenched his teeth and ran forward.

"You can't be serious," Satsui said bored and avoided Takaos first punch with ease, "Come on Takao, you can do better then that. You have my blood, don't you?"

Takao felt more anger build up and his punches landed faster, but Satsui just ducked them all – laughing.

"I see an opening" Satsui said amused and made a forceful kick toward Takaos stomach, but Takao hurried to grab his leg and threw his brother against the nearest wall with all his strength. Satsui made a smirk and disappeared in the crash of rocks and dust.

Takao jumped a couple of feet back and stared at the smoke from the wall. He waited for it to disappear. He searched for a silhouette, but didn't spot anything.

* * *

Aya ran down the hall. Takao and her had escaped the guards that had grabbed them, but they had also got separated. She had to find his soon – mostly for her own sake.

"Aya?" A voice yelled behind her.

She turned on the heel and looked back. She opened her mouth in shock. The host club came waving toward her, with big smiles on their faces and behind them marched a whole army of policemen.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday," She said smiling and waved back at them. They came closer – Kaoru leaded them.

"Hey Kao," She said and smiled.

"Hey Aya," Kaoru said and tried to ignore the nickname. She was about to explain, but before she knew it Kaoru had pulled her into a big _hug_. It surprised everyone. Especially Kaoru.

He held her for another second, then he realized what he was doing and blushed. Aya made an amused smile and he hurried to let go.

"I'm happy to see you too Kaoru," She said with a smile. A snort sounded from behind Kaoru. Aya tilted her head and looked at a pissed off, blonde girl.

"Who's that," Aya asked.

"A friend," Kaoru answered shortly. Zaiaku grabbed his arm to make sure Aya knew her place. She wasn't given Kaoru up _that _easy. Aya made a shy smile and raised a greeting hand.

"You can't have him!" Zaiaku said angrily and gave her a deadly look. Kaoru signed and made a tired smile.

"I have a boyfriend," Aya said and gave her a reassuring smile. It helped a little.

"Were is he, anyway?" Tamaki asked.

"And where's Hikaru?" Kaoru cried out, almost panicking.

"We got separated – but I know were they are," Aya said with a smile, "Let's go"

* * *

The smoke finally cleared out, but Satsui was no were to be found. Takao took a step toward the ruins from the wall. His eyes searching, and he never let his guard down. He heard a quiet laugher from above, and turned around to stop a deadly blow, from his brother.

"Not bad," Satsui said and gave him a smirk. Takao just gave him an intense stare and jumped toward him again. He tried to land another punch. His hit was actually about to land on the target, but in a quick swing Satsui grabbed his twins fist and held it tight.

"Damn it," Takao exclaimed. Satsui slammed him to the floor and hurried to kick him harshly in the stomach – just to make sure.

Takao breathed a gasp out, but hurried to roll to the side – and just in time. Satsuis feet slammed in the ground were Takao had just been. The floor broke and resulted the stones to fly around them.

"You're fast little brother," Satsui said and smiled, "I haven't had this much fun in a while"

"The fun is over," Takao said and grabbed the knife tightly. He made a little jump to his feet and stormed toward Satsui again.

In the meantime; Hikaru had managed to crawl toward Haruhi. He gently shook her and held her in his arms.

"Haruhi," He whispered, still breathless, "Please wake up"

Her expression turned twisted and after a couple of seconds she opened her eyes a bit. Her expression now flustered, but then she remembered again.

"_Hikaru_," She said panicking and looked around, but then her eyes found his face and she sighed in relief, "You're okay," She whispered.

"Yes, I'm okay – Takao saved me," He explained and hugged her gently, "But more importantly, are you okay?"

Haruhi made a small smile and reached her hand up to touch Hikarus face. He made a little jump in surprise when her fingertips touched his cheek. Then he laid his own hand over hers, forced it to stay.

"Haruhi," He whispered, "I know it's not the best time, but… _I love you_"

* * *

**Yes, he finally said it. O_^**

**Hope you liked and please review. :D **


	26. Lies in the truth

**READ THIS, BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY:**

**Hey. ;)**

**Okay, I kinda made this chapter a little (a lot) violent. xD It should probably be rated T. Just so you guys are prepared and don't flame my in the reviews afterward. ^_^**

**Hope you'll like anyway. :D **

* * *

Chapter 26.

Satsui didn't waste any time, he lifted his weapon and pulled the trigger.

Takao felt an unbelievable pain run trough his arm. The knife in his hand slid out of his grip and landed on the stone floor with a ´klung´.

He exclaimed a gasp in pain and tried to jump away, but Satsui grabbed his sore arm and pressed on the wound. Takao clenched his teeth and refused to make a sound. The wound on his arm was small, but the blood still flowed out, and smoke still steamed from it. The silver bullet was buried deeply into his flesh.

"How does that feel?" Satsui asked with his well-known smirk, "Tell me how much it hurts, Takao." He put more pressure on the wound and more blood were pressed out.

Takao started to shake and fell to his knees. He made a hiss out in anger.

"Screw – you," He mumbled, but couldn't hide the obvious pain. Satsui raised his gun again and pointed it right against Takaos forehead.

"Tell me how much it hurts, little brother," He commanded again, "or I'll show you real pain."

Takao snorted, and made a quiet gasp when his brother pressed a little harder on his arm. He could smell the gunfire and felt the blood from his arm stream out and soak Satsuis hand, before it landed on the floor in little drips.

"You're weak," Satsui said almost disappointed, "you have had six years. _Six years_, brother! You have wanted revenge _so_ bad, " He shook his head, "and after all that time, you still isn't strong enough. What have you been doing?" He used all his strength to squeezes around Takaos hand again.

Takao couldn't hold it back anymore, he cried out in pain and tried to pull his brothers hand away, but all his energy was drained. That amused Satsui.

"So weak – you _are_ so fragile," He lifted his brother up by the hand and looked him in the eyes, "I'm better than you" He said, his eyes shined in amusement.

"You – are –" Takao said between clenched teeth, "Pa-thetic"

Satsuis amusement disappeared and was replaced by rage. He slammed Takao to the floor and pressed his foot hard against his stomach. Takaos eyes rolled to the back of his head and he gasped wildly.

"Am I?" Satsui said angrily, "You're the one that _lost_! You're the one on the _floor_! So tell me –" He leaned a little forward to see Takaos face better, "How am **_I_** the pathetic one?"

Takao coughed a few times and small drops of blood ran down the corner of his mouth. Then he smiled gently and looked up at his twin, his eyes weak, but serious.

"I didn't say you were _weak _– or that you_ lost_," Takao breathed out, his breathings were irregular and sharp, "but you have used your whole life to – be better than me," Takaos expression became almost sad, "you have never experienced friendship. You have never tried to talk to anyone about how you_ really_ feel and you haven't been in love," Takao made a little smile when he thought about Aya, "And I – feel sorry for_ you_"

Satsuis eyes became wild with fury.

"But I _won_!" He said loudly and his eyes shook in madness.

"Not quite," Hikaru said behind him. He held Takaos gun up and pointed it right at Satsuis back. Haruhi stood by his side, her expression hard.

Satsui widen his eyes, first in surprise – but then he made a wide smile and began to laugh silently. He clenched harder around his gun and pointed it right at Takao.

"Let's see who can shoot first," He said and tilted his head to the side.

In that moments the doors opened and The Host Club, Aya, Zaiaku and the police force stepped in.

Everyone froze. They just stared at the scenery; Hikaru and Haruhi stood right behind Satsui – Hikaru with a gun pointed at the crazy mans back, and Haruhi that just stood. Satsui with wild insane eyes – pointing his own gun toward the wounded Takao on the floor.

Aya was the first to say anything.

"Takao," She breathed out I horror.

Takao turned his head by the sound of her voice. Aya gasped when she saw him clearly. His eyes were sad and worried, his face dirty from dust, and a thin stripe of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. Tamaki, Honey, Kaoru and Kyouya looked at him in surprise and disbelieve.

Aya covered her mouth with one hand and her shoulders shook a little. Kaoru hurried to put a comforting hand on her, but she didn't even notice.

"Aya," Takao whispered. She couldn't hear him, but she could lip-read, "I love you"

The gunshot echoed between the walls.

A lot of things suddenly happened at the same time. Satsuis gun fired, and the bullet dug into Takaos chest. Aya started running toward them, with Kaoru behind her. Hikaru was about to pull the trigger. Kyouyas police force raised their guns, and ´The Abandoned´ rushed into the room, from a door across the scenery.

Kaoru got a hold around Ayas wrist and pulled her back.

"NO!" She screamed and struggled, "He can't – my Takao."

Tears sprung from her eyes and ran wildly down her cheeks. She turned toward Kaoru and punched him as hard as she could manage, but Kaoru had seen it coming and grabbed her fist in the air.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!" She screamed and tried to kick him.

"Aya, stop it," He tried and wrapped her hands around to her back, so she couldn't move, "He's gone – there's nothing you can do"

"No – no he can't be," She said, her voice suddenly weak. Kaoru could feel how all her muscles gave up, and her feet shook under her.

While this happened Hikaru was in _shock_. He heard Ayas screams behind him and all the yells from ´The Abandoned´. He closed his eyes for just a second and felt a drop of sweat run down his forehead.

Then he felt another hand tighten around the gun. A gentle hand.

He opened his eyes in surprise and looked at Haruhi. She looked scared too, but she still tried to smile.

"I can't," Hikaru whispered and she nodded – she agreed.

"_Shoot him_!" Aya suddenly yelled and Hikaru made a little jump in surprise, "Please Hikaru, _shoot_ him!" She was almost begging.

Satsui turned his head and looked at Hikaru with his insane smile.

"You can't do it, kid." He said and made a little laugh, "You're just too weak, like my brother"

"Shoot!" Aya yelled higher. Kaoru tried to calm her, but she shook harder now.

Hikaru closed his eyes again. Only for a second, but he still got time to think it all trough.

* * *

_Should I shoot? _He asked the little voice in his head. _It wouldn't be the right thing to do, but … he killed Takao. My friend. But can I kill him in front of Haruhi in front of Kaoru. The host club. _

_ - You said it yourself. _The voice answered him. _That you would kill for Haruhi, and die for her. Now the only question is; did you lie? _

_ - I didn't lie. _Hikaru said surely, _I would kill for her ... I mean _will_. _

_ - And she's definitely in danger if you _don't_ shoot. _

_ - Yes but … I'm not sure I can. _

_ - So you lied. _The voice said.

_ - No! It was true … but …_

_ - You had lies in - what you_ thought_ were the truth._

_ - Lies in the truth? _

_ - Yes._

_

* * *

_

Hikaru opened his eyes and looked at Satsui again. Hikarus eyes had gone from fear to becoming serious. His eyes were strong – his choice was made.

Gunshots were fired around him. The police force tried to capture ´The Abandoned´.

Hikaru closed all those sounds out. The shots, the yells, the cries in pain. _The dead screams_. It was like _all _sound had disappeared.

He didn't even look at Haruhi - he just lifted the gun and pointed it at the murder in front of him. _He_ didn't think he would shoot, but now he would see different. Hikaru took a look at Takao - lying on the floor, motionless - and the fury took over.

"I'll definitely keep my promise," He whispered toward Takao, before he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**I really used a lot of time on this, though it's short. :)**

**Hope you liked and please review. :D**


	27. Dead

**Hey. ;) **

**Hope you'll like the next chapter. - yeah I have nothing else to write here. :-P **

* * *

Chapter 27.

_He didn't even look at Haruhi – he just lifted the gun and pointed it at the murder in front of him. He didn't think he would shoot, but now he would see different. Hikaru took a look at Takao – lying on the floor, motionless – and the fury took over._

_"I'll definitely keep my promise," He whispered toward Takao, before he pulled the trigger._

Satsui didn't expect Hikaru to dare. That was probably the only reason the bullet hit. Hikaru's hard expression didn't change – he didn't even blink.

Only few people realized what had happened. Haruhi stepped away from Hikaru in shock when the shoot echoed in the room. A lot of shots were fired around them, but this one seemed all different. Hikaru could almost hear how the bullet cut trough Satsui's flesh.

Kaoru and Aya was the next once to realize what had happened.

"Hika – ru?" Kaoru whispered. His eyes where wide in surprise, and his mouth hanging a little open. Aya felt his lack in strength and squeezed out of his arms. Kaoru didn't try to catch her; he just sat and stared at his brother. The brother he had known since their first breath. He stood there with a straight back – after a murder. It scared him. He didn't know this person. The one that shined trough those eyes.

It was in that moment Kaoru realized it. His brother changed and he couldn't keep up.

Satsui stood for long and just stared at Hikaru. His smirk was gone. His overconfident and safety too. He just stared at Hikaru with empty eyes.

"You – did it," He breathed out serious, "You_ killed_ – you have the same eyes …" He babbled out and coughed loudly. Blood ran out of his mouth. He fell to his knees and took heavy breathings, then he looked up at Hikaru, his eyes were wild and insane, "you have the same eyes I had – the first time I killed" His smirk came back and he began to laugh, "you're just like me!" He said as high as he could manage.

Hikaru didn't change expression. He just lowered the gun after Satsui's movements.

"Don't you dare compare me to you." Hikaru said serious. Satsui laughed again, but Hikaru ignored it, "I don't kill because of the pleasure. I'm holding a promise, to myself and to … my friend Takao" Only when he thought of Takao his expression changed a little.

* * *

_Hikaru lifted his head and looked at Takao. His eyes were serious._

"_If I by some reason isn't there to do it –" He held Hikarus gaze for another second, "__**I want you to kill my brother**__"_

_

* * *

_

Satsui made a last laugh before he fell motionless to the floor. face-first. His eyes wide open and still looked insane, even dead.

Hikaru looked at him for another second. Then the gun fell out of his hands and he fell to his knees. His breathings were deep and rasping. His mind spun and he could smell the blood around him.

He didn't even notice Aya run toward Takaos body. Tears sprung from her eyes, as she grabbed her beloved and hugged him tightly – ignoring the blood that still flowed and soaked her clothes. Her cries in pain echoed in his head.

_All _sound echoed in his head. He had to cover his ears to keep the sound out. He bit his lips and clenched harder around his hair. But a voice suddenly sounded beside him and his eyes flicked. He tried to focus on her face.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi said and laid a hand on each of his cheeks. Forcing him to look at her, "it's alright, breathe – breathe Hikaru" She sounded so calm and in control. He had to obey. He hadn't even noticed he had held his breath. He made a deep gasp and his vision suddenly became clearer.

He could finally see her face properly. She hadn't looked more beautiful ever. She was dirty and her hair messy, but there was something in her eyes – a glow, that no fancy dress or expensive jewelry could compare with.

She lightly kissed him on the lips. He breathed harder and laid a hand behind her head and gently pressed her lips against his again. She gasped when the electricity ran trough her body. She didn't doubt it anymore – She _loved_ Hikaru. She_ loved_ Hikaru Hitachiin. She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, but instead she controlled her emotions on their kiss. In that moment, the fight didn't matter – the dead and pain didn't matter. Nothing else mattered.

"What_ the hell_ do you think _you're _doing?" A voice suddenly cried out and their connection was broken. They both looked up in surprised. A blonde girl that none of them knew stood in front of them, her eyes shined with fury.

"W-who are _you_?" Haruhi asked surprised and Hikaru hurried to reach a protecting hand out toward Haruhi. The blonde clenched her fist.

"Why are you molesting _my_ brave boy?" Zaiaku asked flustered, and held a hand over her heart. Hikaru lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who are you?" Hikaru repeated Haruhi's question.

"HUH!" Zaiaku said hurt and looked totally miserable. Tamaki suddenly appeared behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax, there's two of them." He said and made a little smile.

"Two of them?" Zaiaku asked confused.

"I'm here" Kaoru said and shyly walked toward them.

"What? _Two Kaorus_?" She said and looked back and forth between them. "How did he get a _clone_?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Kyouya suddenly said and everyone jumped a little back. Had he just appeared out of thin air? He still held his notebook.

"A special escort-team will lead everyone out of here – the police force take it from here," Kyouya explained and pointed backwards, "We only need _you. _Honey, Aya and … Takao … is already on their way out. Mori is already on the way to a hospital"

"Mori?" Hikaru said and pressed Haruhi closed to his side, "Is he okay, we haven't seen him in a while."

"We talk outside," Kyouya said rejecting and pointed again.

* * *

Everyone was brought to the hospital after that. They were checked for broken bones and brain damage ("Of course your brain couldn't be more damaged, Tamaki" Hikaru teased with a smirk). Mori had broken a rip, but beside that he was all right. Honey had got his foot bandaged and had several bruises'.

Aya didn't leave Takao_ for a second_. He had both arms and a leg in bandage. His head was bandaged too and he had drip in his left arm. His face was pale and a machine helped him breathe. He hadn't made a single movement since they had brought him to the hospital.

Hikaru had broken a few fingers, but beside that he was fine. Kaoru was fine too. Zaiaku clung to him every minute of every day. Many policemen had questioned her. Her father had been killed in the fight, and she had cried a lot.

They hadn't seen Kyouya much; he had a lot of work to do. Tamaki had gone home almost immediately.

Haruhi was comforting Aya most of the time, but it didn't help much.

Hikaru and Haruhi hadn't talked much. They hadn't had many opportunities.

After a week they had to pull the plug. _Takao was dead_. Aya cried in hours and nobody could comfort her. She just sat by Takaos dead body and cried down his shirt. She cursed Satsui and everyone else who came too close.

Satsui had died too. Hikarus shot had hit well.

The day after Takaos dead an agent asked after Zaiaku. It turned out she had a mother in Australia. She was unsure about leaving Kaoru, but when she saw the pictures of her mother; she burst into tears and agreed. Kaoru came and waved at the airport. Hikaru stood by his side.

"Did you like her?" He asked gently when her plane began to move.

"Yes, I liked her" Kaoru mumbled and lowered his hand, when the plane disappeared in the sky, "but I didn't love her, if that's what you mean."

Hikaru smiled. He was glad Kaoru was okay.

"Hikaru," Kaoru suddenly said and turned to his brother, "There's something I have to tell you."

"What?" Hikaru asked confused.

"You're the best brother in the world, and I love you," Kaoru said and made a little smile, his eyes was a little sad too, "and I have been selfish, I have to get this of my heart though." Hikaru looked at him in confusion.

"I love you too, you know that. And you're an amazing brother too." Hikaru said matter-of-factly.

"I know … but I have been a bad brother. I have only thought of myself. If I was a good brother I would shut up, right now," Kaoru said and looked down, "I know that you will do anything for me and I would do anything for you, Hikaru. I _wanted_ you to pick me."

"Pick you?"

"Over Haruhi" Kaoru said and closed his eyes, "I wanted you to stay by my side, forever," He made a false laughter, "I actually wanted you to _never_ fall in love ever ... but you know what …" Kaoru opened his eyes. A smile played on his lips, "I have changed my mind."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru said and tears welled to his eyes.

"You have my blessing." Kaoru teased and Hikaru pulled him into a hug.

Hikaru held him close for a couple of minutes, and then he pulled him a little away and looked him in the eyes. Suddenly serious.

"You should have told me – stupid!" Hikaru said and gently poked him on the forehead. Kaoru made a smile in apologize, "what made you change your mind?"

"I don't know." Kaoru mumbled innocently.

Hikaru suddenly got a teasing smile on.

"Are you in love, Kaoru?"

* * *

**Yes ... Takao died. *sigh* Should I give him a funeral? **

**Hope you liked and please review. :D**


	28. Funeral and kisses

**Hey. ;) **

**A lot of you wanted Takao to get a funeral. So there you go. :) **

**I finally found Kaoru a girl - a lot of you guessed it, but it's also kind of obvious. xD Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 28.

Haruhi pulled the black dress on, and looked in the mirror. It was a long time since she had wore a dress, without being _encouraged_ by The Host Club.

"You look good," Ranka mumbled and laid a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Haruhi just said and lowered her head. Ranka gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Haruhi, do you want me to go with you?" The drag queen asked concerned, "I didn't know him, as good as you did – hell, our first meeting wasn't pleasant, but – I would go to support you."

"I'll be fine – Hikaru is waiting for me," She mumbled and ran past him to the door, "bye dad." She mumbled before she disappeared out of the door.

Hikaru and Kaoru waited for her. Their car was parked behind them. Hikaru gave her a sad smile when she came out.

"You look good." He said and took her hand. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Have any of you seen Aya?" Haruhi asked, "I'm worried about her – she shouldn't be alone"

Kaoru's eyes suddenly got worried, and he began to tap his fingers on the car.

"I'm sure she's fine, and she would _never_ miss Takao's funeral, would she?" Hikaru said and opened the door for Haruhi.

"Maybe not …" Haruhi said. Not convinced.

* * *

They drove to a little church. Takao's funeral wasn't anything big. Only The Host Club and Aya came. Takao had a lot of friends around the country, but like Takao himself – they were impossible to contact.

It was raining. Perfect for the mood.

Aya came minutes before the ceremony started. She sat in the farthest end of the church. She didn't cry – she had probably used all her tears already, but she looked completely broken and lost.

Kaoru used half of the time at the funeral, to look at her. Worried. He wanted to sit by her side, but didn't want to interrupt the ceremony.

"He was a dear friend – passionate lover and a good brother." The priest said. Hikaru made a sad smile by the ´brother-part´.

The priest obviously hadn't got the whole story. The Host Club had even demanded that Satsui didn't lay in the same graveyard as Takao.

It didn't take long. They got a moment to pay their respect to Takao. He lay in a white coffin and looked very peaceful. They each got a rose to lie by his side.

Hikaru looked at him. He didn't look like himself at all. He had never seen Takao with combed hair before, and his clothes seemed wrong too. All pretty and common.

"Hey Takao –" Hikaru said awkward, "I – um … held my promise to you. I killed your brother," The priest gave him a surprised look, "And um … thanks for being so good with all my friends – I'll really miss you." He gently laid the rose and hurried away. Haruhi was next.

"Thanks for saving Hikaru, you gave a lot of courage." She mumbled and dropped the rose.

The others hurried to give him their roses too and said a couple of words. The last one was Aya. She just stared at him for a moment. Then she lowered her head and laid the rose.

"Bye," She just whispered and ran toward the exit.

"Aya!" Kaoru exclaimed and raised a hand toward her, but she ignored him and disappeared trough the door. Kaoru lowered his hand and looked after her with a sad expression.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered and clenched his hand around Kaoru's shoulders. Kaoru looked at him in wonder.

"You love Aya, right?" He asked, so quiet that no one could hear them.

"Maybe … but – She just lost Takao." Kaoru said and looked down.

"She needs comfort," Hikaru said stubbornly, "run after her,_ now_!"

Kaoru took a look at Hikaru and then looked at the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he starts running out of the door too.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi said worried.

"Oh no, you don't!" Hikaru said and grabbed her wrist before she ran after Kaoru.

"What are you doing?" She asked flustered.

"Let Kaoru have his moment." Hikaru said and hurried to kiss her before she asked more questions.

* * *

Tears flowed from Aya's eyes. She was _so weak_ and_ stupid_.

The rain soaked her black shirt and skirt. Her hair had gotten out of place and hung filthy down her shaking shoulders.

"_Takao_ you idiot!" She yelled to the sky and kept running. She ran past the graveyard and came to a deserted beach behind the church. Her heart was racing. It was hard to run in the sand. She threw her shoes and socks away, which made it a little easier. Memories ran trough her mind;

* * *

**_When the night comes, I'm not afraid._**

**_When the dark comes, I'm not afraid._**

**_When the evil comes, I'm not afraid._**

**_But the day, you're not here. I'll be afraid._**

**_Promise me, if you go._**

**_That we'll meet again._**

**_Were the flowers is blooming._**

_Takao hummed the song, while he stroke her hair. They lay on a meadow, the sun was shining. _

_"I learned you that song." Aya said and lay her head in his lap. _

_"Yeah ... it's the first song I have ever learned." Takao said and looked up at the sky. _

_

* * *

_

Aya gasped by the memory, and more tears waited to flow down her cheeks.

"_Aya_!" She heard behind her. That just made her run faster, "Aya! I beg you! Wait!"

"Leave me alone." She said so quiet that he couldn't hear it. She sobbed harder.

She kept running, but before she knew it a hand grabbed her hand, and pulled her back. She hadn't seen him coming and made a surprised gasp.

She began to struggle.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" She yelled and punched him as hard she could. He didn't try to stop her. He just let her hit and hit.

"Why? WHY! WHY!" She yelled and punched him harder, tears still flowed, "Takao, you IDIOT! I just got him back. And then he just die." She made huge sobs and punched Hikaru again. He looked at her with worried eyes.

"It's not fair!" She yelled and wrapped her hand around herself. She was afraid of falling apart.

"Aya." Kaoru whispered and gently wrapped a hand around her shaking shoulders. She seemed even more fragile then normal.

"Don't!" She yelled, but he pulled her into his arms anyway. She tried to push him away, but she had used all her energy. At the end she just burst into loud cries of pain. Screaming Takao's name and clenched her nail down Kaoru's back.

* * *

_Takao and Aya sat on the train. They saw the old city disappear in the night. _

_"Aya?" Takao said and laid his hand in hers, "I love you so much" _

_Aya felt the heat build and learned toward him. He made a smile and lay a hand on the back of her head. They kissed in silence. Electricity spun around them. When they finally pulled away, Takao looked at her with serious eyes. _

_"I'll always protect you." He whispered and stroke her blushing cheek, "Even with my life." _

* * *

"It's okay. It'll be better, I promise." Kaoru interrupted her thoughts. He still held her in his arms, whispering kind word. But he was wrong.

"No! Nothing's going to be okay!" She sobbed and cried harder, "He's gone."

"But you're not." Kaoru said, suddenly serious and pulled her a little away from his body. She looked at him with red eyes. Tears still streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't give me that ´he wouldn't have wanted this´- crap" She sobbed and shook her head in pain.

"Aya, he loved you – he really loved you." Kaoru said and touched her cheek, "He would do anything for you. He _died_ for you! You could at least _try_ to be happy."

"He didn't _die _for _me_," Aya said and looked away, "He died for his revenge. I told him I couldn't live without him!" She covered her eyes with a hand.

"You_ can_ live without him!" Kaoru said and removed her hand, so he could look her in the eyes, "You just don't want to."

She sobbed again and pulled her little body into his arms again. This time he let her cry. Let her get it all out and just stroke her hair gently.

He knew they couldn't be together, _right now_. He could _only_ be her friend for now, but some day, he would be more. He was sure of it. He made a little smile and hugged her closer.

* * *

"You think Aya will be okay?" Haruhi asked concerned. They were walking hand-in-hand down the road. The other Host had already left, but Hikaru had insisted they took a walk. The rain was beginning to stop.

"Yeah … I'm pretty sure." Hikaru mumbled and tried to hide a smile, but of course Haruhi saw it.

"What did you do?" She said accusingly.

"Nothing." Hikaru said innocent and scratched the back of his head, so the raindrops fell from his hair.

"You're lying!" Haruhi said.

"Did not!" Hikaru said teasing.

"Aya is miserable – she won't appreciate tricks." Haruhi said angrily. Hikaru sighed. Like always Haruhi didn't see the obvious.

"It's not a trick," Hikaru said and smiled, "we're just helping her to move on – "

"How?" Haruhi said suspicious and eyed him.

"You'll find out soon enough." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hika-" He moved to her lips and choked her words. Her head became blurry and she forgot what she wanted to say. He moved an inch back and looked her in the eyes. She made an annoyed groan.

"Don't erase my memory!" She said angrily.

"Wow, that comment totally doubled my ego" Hikaru whispered and placed another kiss on her lips. She made a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Haruhi?" He whispered, "I love you."

"Thanks," She mumbled and started walking again.

"Do you love me?" He asked and grabbed her hand so she stopped walking.

"Yes," She said and blushed.

"Then say it." He begged serious and looked at her, "I have told you I love you, a hundred times, but you haven't said it _once_ to me – I find that unfair!"

"It's just word Hikaru," Haruhi mumbled and rolled her eyes again, "But yeah … I love you."

Hikaru made an unsatisfied groan and grabbed both her hand.

"Say it like you mean it!" He demanded.

"I already said it … I love you." She mumbled and tried to get free, but Hikaru tighten his grip, and pressed her into his arms. He held her as tight as he could.

"Then say it again – and louder." He said.

"That kind of hurts," Haruhi said and tried to struggle out of his arms, but he didn't let go, "Fine – _I love you_" She said and tried to say it louder.

"Yell it – yell it, so _everybody_ in the world knows you're _mine_" Hikaru said with a smirk.

"I love you!" Haruhi said louder, "God, I love you! I love you!" It became almost desperate. But Hikaru was finally satisfied and let go of her.

"Then marry me." He said and smiled.

"What -?" First now she realized he had pushed a ring onto her finger, while he held her. She made a quiet gasp and widen her eyes. The ring was silver with little diamonds all the way around.

"You rich bastard." She gasped out.

"Do you like it?" He asked hesitating, "I can get you one in gold if you want to – this is just more modern – according to my mother." He suddenly became nervous, "I know you don't like ´big attention – kind of´ - things. So I made it simple … but I can get you another one if …"

"Hikaru, Hikaru!" Haruhi said and lifted a finger, "I love it – it's perfect."

"Did I ruin the moment?" He asked and his eyes flicked.

"No … " She said and held his gaze, "Everything's _perfect_, and my answer is, _yes_"

Hikaru made a sigh in relief and pulled her into another _passionate_ kiss.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

****It was almost sad to write ´the end´, but I now wrote my first story here. OMG! OMG! **

**You guys have been so great and I loved all your reviews. ^_^ If you didn't know I'm not from a english-talking-country, so I have had a hard time with grammar sometimes, but you guys have been SOOooOOoo patience. So thank you. :D :D **

**Please leave my a FINAL review and hope you liked. :') **


End file.
